Au delà des masques
by myminette
Summary: André ne connaît pas la vraie nature d'Oscar qui doit affronter le masque noir
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction de LADY OSCAR : Au delà des masques

! attention ! Certains passages pourraient choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs

_Prologue_

_L'histoire est reprise en supposant que la vérité sur la nature d'Oscar n'est pas dévoilée à André. Oscar et son compagnon de jeu et d'armes sont élevés ensembles dès leur plus jeune âge comme deux garçons, et les seuls à savoir qu'Oscar est en réalité une femme sont ses parents, sœurs et Grandmère._

Au fil des années, les deux garçons rivalisent d'intelligence et d'habileté dans leurs jeux d'armes. Oscar, bien que plus frèle que son compagnon, compense par son agilité et sa vitesse ; mais son corps reste un corps élancé et ne peut en aucun cas rivaliser avec le corps virile de son compagnon. André, de son côté, a gagné en force et maintenant sa carrure impose sa présence auprès d'Oscar.

_Le bal_

_L'histoire reprend quand Oscar décide de porter une robe pour le bal où elle y rencontre Monsieur de Fersen (bien sur dans cette version, André n'a pu l'admirer descendre les escaliers et la sortie d'Oscar du château des Jarjayes s'est faite dans la plus grande discrétion_)

Au cours du bal, Fersen invita cette magnifique inconnue qui embrasait tous les regards de la cours. Elle semblait sortie d'un rêve dont on ne veut pas se réveiller. Dans les bras de Fersen, Oscar n'osait dire un mot ou faire un geste : cette femme ce n'était pas elle, c'était une invention, l'invention de son cœur ; et surtout elle ne devait pas être reconnue au risque d'être brisée comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais son cœur commençait à flancher, ces mots que Fersen lui glissait à l'oreille, la proximité de son corps près du sien… Soudain ce fut le choc, il fallait qu'elle parte, elle devait se sauver, se protéger, fuir cette femme qui n'est pas elle. Elle était Oscar François de Jarjayes, colonel de la garde de sa majesté. Elle saurait surmonter cette épreuve comme toutes celles qu'on lui avait déjà imposées, pourtant elle se sentait seule, si seule. Elle voulait à jamais fuir cette vie qu'on avait créée pour elle ; elle voulait disparaître … à jamais.

A présent elle courrait à travers les jardins du château, faisant son possible pour éviter les promeneurs et différents couples enlacés près des bosquets. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : quitter cette robe ample qui entravait ses mouvements et lui compressait le corps au point d'avoir des difficultés à respirer. Au fil des pas, des cheveux s'échappèrent de sa coiffe, ses escarpins et sa robe se salissent de poussière, et des larmes envahissaient ses beaux yeux bleus et ses fines joues.

C'était le visage baissé qu'Oscar se précipita au coin d'un chemin, cherchant à mettre au plus vite fin à son calvaire. Soudain ce fut le choc : elle s'aperçut d'un obstacle face à elle mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle fut percutée de plein fouet par ce qui lui semblait être une montagne et se retrouva tant bien que mal, rattrapée de justesse dans sa chute par deux mains puissantes.

Elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un roc était en fait un homme, paraissant sorti de nulle part, habillé de couleur sombre qui le rendait presque invisible dans ce jardin empli de pénombre. Elle essaya de voir le visage de l'inconnu mais elle fut incapable de l'identifier : était-ce la nuit ou un masque qui dissimulait son visage, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas en train de rêver : cet être était-il bien réel ou il s'agissait-il d'un fantôme de l'ombre.

Finalement l'homme il se mit à parler, Oscar réalisa alors qu'il était bien réel, sa voix était grave et posée voire apaisante.

INCONNU : tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Oscar sursauta au « mademoiselle », puis réalisa où elle était et ce qu'elle était venue faire à ce bal

OSCAR _hésitante_ : euh… oui … enfin je crois

INCONNU : vous ne devriez pas courir tête la première dans la nuit, vous pourriez vous blesser

Oscar sentit brusquement ses larmes se tarirent : cet homme la traitait comme une gamine impulsive ; mais pour qui se prenait il celui là

Sentant que l'inconnu la remettait sur ses pieds, elle se dégagea prestement de son étreinte pour le fusiller du regard

OSCAR: avant de me faire la morale, vous devriez vous aussi prendre en compte les promeneurs en évitant de les agresser au coin des chemins

L'inconnu n'en revenait pas : il avait tout fait pour se montrer le plus discret possible, pour ne pas être aperçu par quiconque et cette femme croyait qu'il s'était sciemment mis au travers de sa route pour je ne sais quelle agression. Sur qu'elle folle était il tombé ?

De son côté, Oscar reprenait peu à peu son souffre et tentait désespérément de remettre sa toilette en place.

Remarquant sa gène l'inconnu commença à examiner la jeune femme. Sa première remarque fut qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à la cour, était ce son premier bal ? La réponse était sans doue « non » car, malgré son allure de sauvageonne endimanchée, elle semblait avoir une prestance qui révélait son habitude à fréquenter la cour. Certes, après une course qui avait dû être effrénée, sa robe avait perdu de son éclat mais il remarqua la finesse de cette toilette parfaitement adaptée à un corps délicat. Le regard de l'inconnu remonta au visage d'Oscar : des mèches blondes flottaient hors de la coiffure sage qu'elle devait arborer quelques heures auparavant, lui donnant ainsi un coté espiègle. Puis il croisa son regard : il crut y percevoir une étincelle, un défi mais aussi beaucoup plus en profondeur une tristesse sans fin, un cœur qui ne cessait de saigner. Une ombre passa son visage quand il vit les grands yeux rougis d'Oscar.

Elle ne remarqua aucun signe lui permettant d'identifier cet homme aussi se sentit elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous son regard. Elle voulait rompre rapidement ce lourd face à face.

« Bonsoir » dit elle sèchement

L'inconnu voulait la retenir, comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état mais il n'était pas venu au château pour ça et ne devait pas s'y attarder au risque d'être démasqué. Aussi se contenta –t-il de répondre à son bonsoir et de la laisser s'évaporer aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était apparue.

Cependant, alors que l'homme était encore immobile comme tétanisé par son apparition, il entendit « vite le masque noir… il a dérobé les bijoux de la comtesse ». Il réalisa le danger et se mit en hâte de se trouver un abri avant de se faire prendre. Finalement la nuit n'avait pas était si bonne depuis fort longtemps pensa-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le masque noir_

Oscar était rentrée au château des Jarjayes aussi discrètement qu'elle en était sortie en début de soirée. Elle avait pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas être vue par les domestiques et surtout par André, qui serait tombé raide s'il avait découvert sa vraie nature ; ses parents s'étaient absentés pour plusieurs jours et elle n'avait par conséquent rien à redouter de ce côté.

Malgré un sommeil agité, elle avait fini par s'endormir laissant la nuit effacer les traces qui avaient sculpté son visage. Elle avait aussi chassé l'image de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré et qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Quand elle descendit pour le déjeuner, elle trouva André déjà attablé en train de déguster le repas que grand mère venait de préparer.

GRAND MERE : bonjour mon enfant

Grand mère l'appelait toujours « mon enfant » pour maintenir l'ambiguïté de son sexe

Oscar : bonjour Grand mère, bonjour André

André : bonjour Oscar, j'ai cru que tu étais déjà sorti, quand j'ai frappé à ta porte pour le petit déjeuner, tu n'as pas répondu

OSCAR: sans doute, le bal du comte de Villeneuve s'est terminé tard, j'avais sans doute besoin de récupérer

Au nom des « Villeneuve », André leva les yeux vers Oscar mais n'y déchiffrant rien, il engouffra une nouvelle bouchée dans sa bouche.

GRAND MERE: dis moi Oscar, as tu entendu parler du vol qui a eu lieu au château des Villeneuve

OSCAR: un vol ?

Grand mère, qui avait été mise à contribution pour la robe et la sortie d'Oscar sous le secret d'une dame et non du colonel, se mordit la lèvre de sa bévue. Il ne faudrait pas que son petit fils soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

GRAND MERE, pour détourner les soupçons: c'est une de leur servante qui m'en a parlé, mais tu devais déjà être rentrée quand cela s'est produit

OSCAR: sans doute…

GRAND MERE: on dit que madame la comtesse s'est fait volée plusieurs de ses bijoux

André serait muet écoutant impassiblement le récit de grand-mère et guettant du coin de l'œil les réactions de son ami Oscar

OSCAR: sait on qui a commis cet acte ? L'a-t-on arrêté ?

GRAND MERE: non, mon enfant … on dit que c'est un homme que personne n'a jamais reconnu, tout de noir vêtu…

OSCAR: de noir vêtu ?

ANDRE: ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sentant le regard interrogateur d'André qui saurait déchiffrer le moindre malaise, Oscar ne savait que dire : si elle disait l'avoir rencontré, André lui demanderait dans quelles conditions et pourquoi elle ne l'aurait pas empêché de commettre son délit. Elle préférait omettre leur rencontre mais se jura de retrouver la trace de cet homme et de le traîner devant la justice.

OSCAR: non, mais je ferai tout pour savoir qui il est et je mettrai fin à ses vols

GRAND MERE: tu vas t'attaquer au Masque Noir ?

OSCAR: le Masque Noir ?

ANDRE: oui c'est le nom de ce gas !

OSCAR: soit ! Je vous annonce la fin prochaine de ce Masque Noir !

C'était certes prétentieux de la part d'Oscar mais il était question de son honneur, ce voleur avait déjoué la vigilance du colonel de la garde, dans un moment de faiblesse ; si elle ne capturait pas cet homme, elle serait déshonorée.

OSCAR: que sait on sur cet homme ?

GRAND MERE: on sait qu'il s'attaque aux nobles

ANDRE: on dit qu'il donne ce qu'il vole aux pauvres pour survivre

OSCAR: quoi ? André je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cet homme

ANDRE: je n'ai pas dit ça

OSCAR: alors tu le connais ?

ANDRE: je suis comme tous les gens du peuple, j'ai entendu parler de ses exploits

OSCAR: à t'entendre tu lui donnes raison à ce Masque Noir

ANDRE: tu ne trouveras aucun gens du peuple qui le condamnerait : il permet aux plus démunis de ne pas mourir de faim volant des nobles ventrus ; je ne vois pas ce qui est mal.

OSCAR: si j'ai bien compris, tu ne m'apporteras pas ton aide dans cette affaire

ANDRE: c'est exact

GRAND MERE: allons les enfants, cessez vos chamailleries … et laissez ce masque noir où il est.

Pour ne pas faire de la peine à grand mère, Oscar se résigna à se passer de l'aide de son compagnon mais elle avait découvert ce matin que son fidèle ami André se détachait d'elle et leurs chemins, qui jusque là ne faisaient qu'un, commençaient à se séparer.

OSCAR: très bien, si tu admires tant cet homme, tant pis. Mais attends toi à le voir bientôt dans une cellule.

André vit le regard déterminé d'Oscar : ainsi son ami d'enfance, ce noble qui était un frère pour lui, préférait être le colonel froid et distant, plutôt que l'ami compatissant qu'il était parfois. Oscar le noble avait pris le dessus.

Le repas prit fin sans mots. Grand mère avait soupçonné qu'Oscar s'en voulait de son attitude de la veille : si le colonel avait été au bal à la place de la femme, les choses auraient été différentes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Corps à corps_

Depuis le bal des Villeneuve, Oscar faisait son possible pour assister aux soirées où le masque noir était susceptible de se manifester, elle allait y seule puisque André refusait de mener la chasse avec elle. Après plusieurs soirs sans manifestation du voleur, le masque noir fit enfin son apparition. Dès que l'alerte fut donnée, Oscar se précipita à la poursuite du malfrat. La course les mena dans les ruelles de Paris qui, à cette heure avancée, n'étaient habitées que par le silence et l'obscurité.

OSCAR: halte là !

LE MASQUE NOIR : à qui ai je l'honneur ?

Oscar reconnu immédiatement la voix de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans les jardins du comte de Villeneuve

OSCAR: Colonel Oscar de jarjayes de la garde royale

Sur ces mots Oscar dégaina son épée et se mit en garde son adversaire

OSCAR: rendez vous où il vous en cuira !

LE MASQUE NOIR _d'un air moqueur_ : vous croyez vraiment me faire peur avec vos beaux habits et votre titre ?

OSCAR: suffit, vous avez commis de nombreux méfaits ; rendez vous sans résistance et il ne vous serait fait aucun mal

LE MASQUE NOIR: aucun mal ? Par vous ou par la cour de nobles qui me jugera ?

Oscar fut interloquée par sa remarque : il semblait ne pas mettre en doute son honneur mais plutôt la justice du roi

LE MASQUE NOIR: si vous me voulez, vous devrez venir me chercher, voire me tuer.

Oscar n'avait plus le choix, elle devait le capturer par tous les moyens. Elle était habile à l'épée, plus que la plupart des hommes de la cour et ses entraînements quotidiens avec André la confortaient dans sa maîtrise. Sans plus attendre, elle lança son attaque sur le Masque noir. Celui ci la repoussa et contre attaqua de plus belle ; l'homme était loin d'être un amateur : il savait parer ses coups et riposter dans l'instant. Oscar sentait qu'il lui tenait tête, elle essaya plusieurs fois des attaques plus fines les unes que les autres sans succès, jusqu'au moment où l'une d'elles fit enfin mouche et toucha sans gravité le masque noir à l'abdomen.

LE MASQUE NOIR: votre réputation n'est pas usurpée : vous être plutôt habile avec une épée !

Le masque noir savait que plus le combat progressait et plus Oscar finirait par le toucher, la rage de vaincre du colonel était sa principale arme et son agilité était sans conteste meilleure que la sienne. Mais il connaissait son point faible : sa force. Certes Oscar était une fine lame mais c'était aussi un homme plus frêle que lui et sa force physique viendrait sans nul doute dépasser la sienne.

D'un mouvement brusque et rapide du corps, il saisit le bras d'Oscar qui, sous la puissance de l'agresseur, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser choir son arme.

LE MASQUE NOIR: je crois que le combat touche à sa fin, cher colonel

Malgré la douleur dans la main, Oscar ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement ; de sa main valide elle réussit à asséner un violent coup dans les côtes de son adversaire. A plusieurs reprises elle s'était battue en compagnie d'André dans des tavernes malfamées et même si elle n'avait pas la puissance de son ami, ils arrivaient toujours à s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Mais ce soir elle était seule face à cet homme, elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour défendre sa vie.

Le masque noir lâcha prise suite au coup du colonel qui était prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout. Il ne pensait pas en arriver jusque là mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être capturé : il devait mettre Oscar hors jeu, du moins pour ce soir, pour avoir le temps de s'échapper.

La valse des coups commença, Oscar ne sentait plus son corps meurtri, plus elle recevait les coups et moins les siens semblaient efficaces. Finalement, à bout de souffle, elle s'effondra sur le sol, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ses yeux se fermant pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Le masque noir ne put se résoudre au noble, le moindre passant profiterait de cette occasion pour se venger des oppresseurs. Il héla une calèche et demanda au cochet de reconduire le colonel Oscar à sa demeure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Orgueil_

A l'approche du carrosse grand mère se précipita dehors : elle guettait le retour de la demoiselle depuis des heures et se faisait beaucoup de soucis. André, lui, était monté se coucher tôt en lui disant que la chasse au masque noir ne le concernait pas.

Grand mère lui avait alors crié : comment peux tu dire ça ? Je croyais qu'Oscar était ton ami

ANDRE: c'est mon ami

GRAND MERE: et si cet homme lui faisait du mal ?

ANDRE: mais ne t'inquiètes pas, d'après ce qu'on dit c'est un voleur pas un meurtrier !

GRAND MERE: s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Oscar je t'en voudrais toute ma vie

André s'était alors demandé ce qui avait pris à grand mère : aimait elle plus Oscar que lui, son propre petit fils ? Bah quelle importance, il n'était plus un enfant et grand mère l'avait toujours traité avec plus de rudesse qu'Oscar, sans doute parce qu'il était serviteur et Oscar noble.

Oscar réussit à descendre du carrosse et aidée de grand mère elle monta les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre

GRAND MERE: Oscar que t'est il arrivé

OSCAR: ce n'est rien grand mère

GRAND MERE: comment ça rien !

OSCAR: va te coucher, on en reparlera demain ; j'ai besoin de me reposer

GRAND MERE: comme tu veux chérie

Il était deux heures du matin. Oscar avait peu dormi, toujours cette image qui revenait : le masque noir. Elle, colonel de la garde s'était fait battre par une brute. Ce serait la dernière fois. Elle referma les yeux et se laissa envahir par un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, tout le corps d'Oscar était endolori, recouvert d'ecchymoses, seul son visage avait été épargné et ne montrait que les signes de fatigue. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose : comment expliquer qu'elle s'était fait battre aussi facilement par un voleur ; personne, encore moins son père, ne l'accepterait. Seule grand mère se douterait de quelque chose, elle connaissait la vraie Oscar, sa « petite fille ». Oscar de son côté ne voulait rien laisser paraître de ses douleurs de peur de donner trop de soucis à sa nourrice déjà trop inquiète. Elle soulagea comme elle put son corps meurtri puis se dirigea quelques minutes plus tard vers la chambre d'André pour leur entraînement quotidien.

A peine eut-elle frappé à la porte d'André que celui l'ouvrit, occultant l'entrée de sa chambre par son imposante stature. Soudain Oscar réalisa les différences qui avaient progressivement distingué leurs êtres. D'un coté une jeune femme qui devait tenir un rôle d'homme pour assouvir les caprices d'un père trop orgueilleux et de l'autre un gamin timide et effarouché devenu un homme mûr et sûr de lui.

Voyant que son ami était prêt pour l'entraînement l'épée à la main, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas à l'épée que le Masque Noir l'avait battue mais aux poings. Certes ce n'était qu'une femme mais dorénavant elle ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement dominer au combat corporel ; après tout à force d'entraînement elle parviendrait sans doute à battre le voleur. Ce serait certainement dur mais elle, une femme, avait réussi à devenir aussi habile à l'épée après des années d'entraînement. Elle en avait la volonté et André était le partenaire idéal : il savait bien se battre et il était costaud. Oui c'était décidé : André serait le Masque Noir, du moins pendant les prochains entraînements … et elle finirait par lui faire mordre la poussière.

OSCAR : tu peux laisser ton épée dans ta chambre, tu n'en auras pas besoin

ANDRE : ah bon ? Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ?

André savait qu'Oscar souffrait de sa rencontre avec le masque noir, même s'il faisait tout pour cacher ses maux ; aussi ne fut il pas surpris de sa décision : il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais c'était sous estimer le colonel.

OSCAR: on va s'entraîner … mais pas à l'épée

André haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur ; que voulait Oscar, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

OSCAR: aujourd'hui on va s'entraîner sans arme

ANDRE: sans arme, tu veux dire aux poings ?

OSCAR: oui tu as bien compris, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas dégourdi dans une bonne bagarre, il est temps.

André n'en revenait pas. Oscar qui semblait presque prêt à s'effondrer sous le moindre coup lui proposait de se battre contre lui. Décidément, il y avait des moments où André ne comprenait pas son ami d'enfance.

ANDRE: si c'est ce que tu veux

OSCAR: oui … et pas la peine de me ménager

ANDRE: te ménager ?

OSCAR: oui … je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable … alors inutile de me ménager sous prétexte que je suis « ton maître »

André n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Oscar avait découvert que lors de leurs affrontements il faisait son possible pour ne pas lui donner des coups dangereux, mais qu'il ne se retenait jamais dans les tavernes. Mais qu'est ce qui arrivait à Oscar : le masque noir l'avait durement blessé la veille et pourtant il en redemandait. Etait-t-il devenu fou ? Oscar ne tiendrait pas dix minutes devant lui, plus résistant que le noble.

ANDRE: très bien, comme tu voudras

Oscar voulait se battre, soit ils se battraient, les prochaines heures allaient être difficile pour « son maître »

A peine eurent ils quitté les murs du château qu'Oscar se retourna brusquement et commença à se jeter sur André. Ce dernier, qui se tenait sur ses gardes para le puissant coup du jeune homme et fut même surpris par sa puissance. Ainsi malgré le combat d'hier avec le masque noir, il avait suffisamment de force pour le frapper aussi fort. Cette fois-ci Oscar ne voulait pas plaisanter : il voulait savoir que quoi il était capable et André se rendit bientôt compte qu'il devait prendre le combat au sérieux.

Au moindre pas, au moindre geste, Oscar avait l'impression que ses muscles se déchiraient. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Elle montra à André un visage impassible sur lequel le doute n'avait pas sa place.

De nombreux coups furent échangés entre Oscar et André mais ce dernier serait immanquablement le plus fort, d'autant plus devant un adversaire déjà physiquement affaibli. Ne supportant plus cette mascarade; André voulut mettre fin à cet absurde combat : Oscar ne pouvait pas être victorieux. Pourtant il ne pouvait laisser gagner Oscar, pas cette fois ci : il y avait son honneur d'homme mais aussi son honnêteté: ne pas faire semblant.

« Désolé Oscar » pensa-t-il. A ce moment il frappa violemment Oscar qui s'écoula d'un coup au sol, inconscient.

ANDRE: désolé Oscar, mais tu l'as cherché. Ton arme c'est l'épée, pas les poings … tu devras t'en contenter.

Sur ses mots, il ramassa son ami, le posa à califourchon son épaule et rentra au château. Il monta les escaliers jusque dans la chambre d'Oscar. Celle ci était sombre mais de bon goût, il déposa Oscar sur son lit puis se mit à la recherche de Grand mère qui le soignerait comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour ses « petits fils »

GRAND MERE _en voyant dans quel état était Oscar_ : que s'est il passé ?

André : il a voulu se battre, alors on s'est battu

André avait à peine fini de parler qu'il sentit sa joue en feu : grand mère, pourtant si calme d'habitude, venait de lui donner une gifle magistrale

GRAND MERE: mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le mettre dans un tel état, el… il a déjà beaucoup souffert de son combat avec le masque noir et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de terminer le travail de ce vaurien. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

André comprenait que grand mère soit fâchée mais là elle n'était pas fâchée… elle était furieuse. Il mit ça sur le compte des explications que le père d'Oscar ne manquerait pas de demander.

ANDRE: occupe toi de lui, veux tu ?

GRAND MERE: bien sûr, mais ne te crois pas sorti d'affaire pour autant, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Une fois André sorti, grand mère prit soin de déshabiller Oscar inconsciente. Celle ci se réveilla finalement lorsque la vieille nourrice finissait de lui passer de l'onguent sur ses ecchymoses.

OSCAR: grand mère ?

GRAND MERE: oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras bientôt sur pied

OSCAR: qu'est ce que je fais ici ? J'ai impression d'avoir été piétinée par des chevaux

GRAND MERE: c'est André qui t'a montée, il est ensuite venu me chercher. Il va m'entendre ce garnement. Faire ça à une femme c'est honteux !

OSCAR: ne lui en veut pas. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas retenir ses coups … et n'oublies pas qu'il croit se battre contre un homme. D'ici quelques jours tout sera oublié … enfin presque tout

GRAND MERE: tu es trop gentille avec lui, il ne le mérite pas

OSCAR: si il le mérite, tu peux être fière de ton petit fils grand mère

GRAND MERE: je ne sais pas si je suis fière d'André mais sache que je suis très fière de toi, ma chérie, même si je trouve parfois que tu prends mauvais exemple sur lui.

Oscar dut garder la chambre deux jours, tant le moindre de ses mouvements était difficile. Au bout du troisième jour quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'André, après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, de rencontrer Oscar, qui visiblement l'attendait.

ANDRE: épées ou corps à corps ?

OSCAR: ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu as fait de mon corps de la bouillie … mais je ne t'apprends rien

ANDRE: c'est toi qui as voulu que je joue le jeu… et puis une partie de tes blessures ne datent pas d'hier

OSCAR: encore une fois tu as raison. Tu m'as fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser de force avec un homme tel que toi … tant pis, je trouverais bien un autre moyen

ANDRE: tu ne renonceras donc pas à le chasser

OSCAR: le masque noir ? Non. Même s'il est très fort, je serais plus rusée que lui

André sentit son cœur se serrer : son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme … une proie, un chasseur


	5. Chapter 5

_A la recherche de la belle_

Après quelques semaines de répit, Oscar décida qu'il était grand temps de se relancer à la poursuite du masque noir, qui d'ailleurs semblait lui aussi avoir réduit son activité. Pendant sa relative convalescence, Oscar avait réfléchi à un plan : elle avait pris le temps de repenser à la soirée où elle avait rencontré le voleur au château des Villeneuve, le regard des invités de la cours posé sur elle. Si le colonel ne pouvait pas attraper le masque noir, la femme ne le pourrait elle pas ? C'était décidé : elle serait elle même la proie du masque noir et le piègerait quand il s'y attendrait le moins. Aussi rusé soit il, elle se montrerait plus maligne.

Pour mettre son plan à exécution, elle demanda à grand mère une nouvelle robe, prétextant de vouloir découvrir un peu plus le monde de la cour. Il n'en fallut pas plus à grand mère : quelques jours plus tard la robe d'Oscar était prête et l'attendait dans une de ses penderies. Mais une belle robe ne suffirait pas au masque noir : il lui fallait une belle pièce à voler. Oscar ne possédait que très peu de bijoux : « un homme n'a pas besoin de bijou » répétait son père ; soudain elle repensa à un collier que sa mère lui avait offert à sa majorité : il était simple certes mais pouvait susciter la convoitise du voleur.

L'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution se présenta trois jours plus tard : un nouveau bal se préparait à la cour. La principale précaution d'Oscar était de ne pas se faire reconnaître par les gens de la cour ; aussi décida-t-elle de déployer ses atouts dans les jardins entourant le château. Après tout, c'était dans les jardins qu'elle avait rencontrés pour la première fois le masque noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée touchait à sa fin, Oscar avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du château, les différentes allées et même la salle de bal où bon nombre de gentilshommes lui avaient proposé de danser, sans succès. Elle commençait à douter de la venue de l'homme en noir et se rendait lentement à l'entrée du château pour prendre une calèche pour Jarjayes.

Inconnu : bonsoir mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Oscar surprise se retourna d'un coup : il était là, devant elle, un sourire plein les lèvres. Elle devait oublier le colonel : c'était maintenant que le piège devait être amorcé ; mais pourtant la présence du masque noir la mettait mal à l'aise. Plusieurs semaines auparavant il l'avait trouvée, dans un lieu comparable, totalement désemparé après sa soirée avec Fersen. Il avait vu Oscar comme jamais personne de l'avait vue : une femme prisonnière de son destin. Même son ami le plus proche ne pouvait soupçonner qui se cachait derrière le colonel.

Oscar devait s'en tenir à son rôle de « dame de la cour »

OSCAR: bonsoir monsieur

Le masque noir regardait fixement la jeune femme qu'il avait reconnue. Etrangement, elle semblait chercher ses mots, peut-être par timidité, mais son regard ne révélait aucune peur, plutôt une sorte de feu, de défi.

LE MASQUE NOIR répéta: vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je vous observe et vous donnez l'impression d'être à la recherche d'une personne.

L'avait-il démasqué ? Aucun risque ! Mais Oscar ne pouvait tout de même pas répondre qu'elle le cherchait lui, le marque noir.

OSCAR bredouilla: pour dire vrai, je cherche mon fiancé

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête : elle, un fiancé ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui demande pas son nom.

LE MASQUE NOIR: quel homme digne de ce nom laisse sa fiancée vagabonder seule ainsi la nuit dans les jardins, à la merci du moindre « agresseur » ?

Oscar sentit le regard observateur un voleur lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots : ne l'avait elle pas accusé d'agresser les gens honorables à leur dernière rencontre ?

Il vit qu'elle avait compris l'allusion à leur précédente discussion : une étincelle avait traversé son profond regard bleu. Il se mit à l'observer : elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernier « rendez vous ». Sa toilette était très soignée, son visage était rayonnant de beauté et ses cheveux autrefois en bataille étaient sagement retenus, comme il aurait voulu y glisser ses doigts pour toucher leur soyeux. Il remarqua également un bijou autour du cou de la jeune femme ; comme elle il reflétait beauté et simplicité.

Oscar devait amadouer l'homme mais sans pour autant se mettre en danger. Sa seule arme était une dague qu'elle dissimulait dans les pans de sa robe, et ainsi vêtue elle ne pouvait espérer prendre la fuite et encore moins se battre aux poings. Son atout était sa féminité ; elle avait observé les dames de la cour ces derniers jours et le moment était venu de se comporter comme elles.

OSCAR: sachez monsieur que mon fiancé vaut sans doute mille fois mieux que le voleur que vous être.

Toujours aussi directe, pensa le masque noir, et nul doute pourtant qu'elle savait à qui elle avait affaire : le « terrible » masque noir.

LE MASQUE NOIR: il vaut peut être « mille fois mieux que moi » mais pour le moment c'est moi qui suis avec vous et pas lui. Aussi je pense que j'ai mille fois plus de chance que lui !

Oscar sentait que cette joute verbale serait aussi difficile à gagner que le combat à l'épée ; nul doute que son adversaire était cultivé, et s'il s'agissait d'un noble ? Comme à l'épée elle devait prendre des risques pour que son adversaire se découvre.

OSCAR: je ne crois pas que nous aillons eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, disons… à découvert ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: non en effet je ne crois pas ; je vous aurais sans nul doute fait la cour et invitée à danser.

Oscar n'en revenait pas : c'est elle qui devait user de ses charmes, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas briser son plan de cette façon. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

OSCAR: je suis sûre que vous êtes un cavalier hors pair, mais je n'accorde de danse qu'aux hommes que je connais et auxquels je peux faire confiance.

L'homme commença à trouver cette discussion de plus en plus épicée : cette femme voulait lui tenir tête, eh bien soit, il se demandait où cela allait l'entraîner. Elle stimulait de plus en plus sa curiosité alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui elle était, ni pourquoi elle lui faisait cet effet, était ce l'amour ? Il se donnait comme objectif de tout savoir de cette créature.

LE MASQUE NOIR : votre fiancé fait partie de ces gens, je suppose

Oscar, qui venait de s'inventer un fiancé, devait maintenant lui trouver une personnalité. Elle chercha dans son esprit quand le nom d'André lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit. Mais oui, André était le type d'homme que toute les femmes rêvaient de rencontrer : fort, travailleur, cultivé, beau. Voilà, André serait son fiancé imaginaire. Elle eut une petit sourire à cette idée : elle aurait pu trouver un fiancé bien pire.

OSCAR: tout à fait, mais vous malheureusement, non

LE MASQUE NOIR _ne releva pas la pique_ : elle jouait et il aimait ça

LE MASQUE NOIR: j'ai peut être eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre futur époux, si vous me donniez son nom

Oscar sentit qu'il lui tendait un piège : vérifier l'existence de son fiancé ou identifier ce dernier et elle par la même occasion.

OSCAR: je ne pense pas : vous et lui ne devez pas fréquenter les mêmes lieux ; il n'écume pas les jardins à la nuit tombée à la recherche d'une proie à dépouiller. C'est bien ce que vous faites, n'est ce pas ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: ainsi à vos yeux je ne suis qu'un simple voleur, un de plus

OSCAR: pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose de plus que les autres ?

En guise de réponse l'homme se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à lui caresser la joue.

LE MASQUE NOIR: pour vous je pourrais être bien plus

Oscar sentit sa respiration s'emballer, ses joues rougirent sous la brûlure de cette main. Jamais un homme ne l'avait touché de cette façon : les seuls contacts qu'elle connaissait étaient ceux avec son ami André au cours de leurs entraînements, et dans ses moments là il ne s'agissait pas de caresses sensuelles. Oscar se sentait en danger : cet homme était habile et son corps de femme pouvait la trahir si sa volonté venait à faiblir. Elle voulut se dégager prestement mais devançant son mouvement l'homme la retint par le poignet.

LE MASQUE NOIR: auriez vous peur de moi ?

OSCAR _dans un souffle_ : peur ? De vous ? Faites attention que votre modestie ne vous monte pas trop à la tête.

Elle devait attaquer, si elle voulait réussir à maîtriser leur duel

OSCAR: j'avais cru comprendre que le masque noir était un homme honnête, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ; pas un coureur de jupon

LE MASQUE NOIR: bien sûr, mais cela l'empèche-t-il d'aimer ?

OSCAR: ah parce qu'il existe quelqu'un dans ce monde assez digne d'être aimé de vous ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: oui, il se trouve que j'ai rencontré cette perle rare récemment ; mais c'est un secret : elle ne le sait pas encore.

Oscar voulait que ce manège prenne fin, elle avait eu son quota de masque noir pour ce soir et il se faisait tard. Elle aurait sans aucun doute l'occasion de jouter à nouveau avec lui. Pour l'heure elle devait rentrer avant que grand mère ne meure d'inquiétude et surtout elle devait garder les idées claires pour échafauder les prochaines étapes pour la capture du masque noir. Ce soir elle n'avait pas encore été à son avantage mais elle sentait cet homme beaucoup plus naturel avec Oscar la femme et beaucoup moins sur ses gardes. D'autres occasions allaient se présenter.

OSCAR: j'ai apprécié votre compagnie mais je dois maintenant vous fausser compagnie, on m'attend. Bonsoir Monsieur

LE MASQUE NOIR: comment vous partez comme ça, sans une pique, une gifle ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une femme telle que vous. Peut être faut-il que je me saisisse d'un de vos biens ?

Comment ? Oscar se surprit à toucher son cou pour s'assurer de la présence du bijou de sa mère. C'est vrai qu'après tout le masque noir était un voleur et sans doute l'avait-il abordée dans ce but. Elle ne lui permettrait jamais de s'emparer de son collier. Elle glissa sa main dans ses jupons et en tira la dague qu'elle y avait dissimulée quelques heures auparavant.

OSCAR: ne vous avisez pas de m'approcher où il vous en cuira

Décidément, cette femme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Quelle femme cachait dans sa toilette une arme ? Plus le temps en sa compagnie passait, plus l'homme voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Le feu de ses yeux l'attirait comme un papillon est immanquablement attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. Il ferait tout pour conquérir cette beauté unique.

LE MASQUE NOIR _ironiquement_: mon dieu, mais que cachez vous donc encore sous vos jupes ? Vous êtes bien surprenante. J'avoue que vous êtes à première femme que je rencontre avec une telle arme dans les mains. Dois je en conclure que vous seriez prête à vous en servir ?

OSCAR: n'ayez aucun doute là dessus.

LE MASQUE NOIR: une femme qui sait manier une arme, voilà qui est de plus en plus excitant !

Le masque noir arborait maintenant un sourire qui faisait oublier la noirceur de ses habits. Oscar se sentait de plus en plus troublée : elle se refusait d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour cet homme, elle n'aimait pas cet homme, elle en était sûre. Celui qu'elle aimerait serait tout son contraire : gentil, aimant, cultivé, avec lequel elle pourrait parler de tous les sujets sans barrière de noblesse ou de sexe ; un peu comme avec André. Mais son ami de toujours ne verrait jamais en Oscar une femme.

OSCAR: si vous approchez davantage …

LE MASQUE NOIR: vous voulez …me tuer ? Avec ce couteau ?

OSCAR: si vous m'y obligez …

Le masque noir s'approcha plus près d'Oscar et leva ses mains à son cou. Oscar tenait maintenant son poignard en direction du ventre du voleur. Malgré l'arme, l'homme fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de la jeune femme et sentit la lame ferme lui piquer doucement la peau. Cette beauté avait vraiment du cran : elle tenait fermement sa dague, maîtresse d'elle même, mais il savait qu'elle était incapable de l'enfoncer de sang froid, elle était trop digne pour ça. Il voulait à tout prix garder un souvenir d'elle, son collier pensait-elle, elle faisait erreur ; il voulait d'elle quelque chose de plus personnel, qu'elle seule pourrait lui donner.

Oscar de son côté sentait l'arme contre le corps du voleur, mais elle sentait d'autant plus ses mains remonter le long de sa nuque ; il la maintenait à présent et glissa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Surprise, Oscar ouvrit davantage ses yeux, incrédule ; comment osait il ? Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle, le poignard lui glissa des mains et vint percuter les pavés d'un bruit métallique la faisant sursauter.

OSCAR: André…

Elle ne s'entendit même pas prononcer ce nom. Combien de fois avait elle imaginé vivre un tel instant avec André comme partenaire, elle ne saurait le dire. Mais ce n'était pas André, c'était le masque noir. Ce dernier la libéra brusquement comme foudroyé.

Il devait se reprendre. Comment cette femme, qui lui était inconnue, pouvait connaître son nom ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Un baiser ne pouvait l'avoir trahi. Bien sûr il avait rencontré des femmes mais aucune n'était d'une telle beauté et encore moins d'origine noble. Non, elle devait avoir dit le premier nom qui lui était venu en tête, le nom de son fiancé sans doute.

LE MASQUE NOIR: je suis désolé d'apprendre que lorsque je vous embrasse je vous fais penser à un autre homme. Votre amant sans doute.

La réponse d'Oscar ne se fait pas attendre : d'un geste sec elle le gifla et lui cria furieusement au visage

OSCAR: André ne se comporterait jamais de manière aussi inconvenable : c'est un gentilhomme. Vous vous ressemblez peut être physiquement mais son âme est noble alors que la vôtre est…

LE MASQUE NOIR: inutile de poursuivre… je suis un monstre à côté de votre André, et vous l'aimez

« Je l'aime, oui je l'aime » pensa soudainement Oscar. Ce que je prenais pour une profonde amitié était en fait de l'amour … un amour impossible… conforme à mon existence.

LE MASQUE NOIR: simple question ; cet André est il votre fiancé ?

OSCAR: qu'il le soit ou non cela n'est pas votre affaire

LE MASQUE NOIR: s'il ne l'est pas, j'ai donc toutes mes chances

Le masque noir observa Oscar et comprit qu'elle était à bout de nerf ; il devait mettre malheureusement fin à la soirée mais maintenant son objectif était d'autant plus clair : trouver l'identité de cette femme et lui faire découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque. Il posa sa cape sur les épaules frêle de la jeune femme puis s'éloigna en silence dans la pénombre de la nuit.

LE MASQUE NOIR: bonne nuit, ma mie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Troubles_

André, de retour au château de Jarjayes, s'allongea directement dans son lit. La soirée du masque noir avait été mouvementée. Depuis quelques mois, il sortait régulièrement en cachette des habitants du château pour jouer les voleurs afin de donner sa faible contribution à la lutte contre l'oppression des petits gens. Il ne pensait pas se faire tant d'admirateurs parmi les gens du peuple mais aussi tant d'ennemis au sein de la noblesse ; même son ami Oscar ne semblait pas partager ses actes. Il est vrai que personne n'était dans la confidence de l'identité du masque noir, ceci lui permettait de ne pas prendre le risque d'être dénoncé et de ne pas mettre en jeu la vie qu'un quelconque complice.

Pourtant ce soir, il avait vraiment cru que cette femme, sortie d'un rêve, l'avait reconnu lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom. Mais qui était elle ? Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu à la cour de Versailles ; pour sa quiétude il devait retrouver cette femme ; son cœur la réclamait également. Il aimait sa beauté, son caractère fort mais surtout il voulait effacer cette tristesse qui envahissait son magnifique regard.

A quelques pas de là, Oscar avait ôté sa robe, rangé le collier dans son écrin et avait soigneusement placé sa dague près de son lit, comme à son habitude. Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête : d'un coté, André, l'homme pour lequel elle venait de s'autoriser d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié ; de l'autre le masque noir qui faisait front à la fois au colonel de la garde et à la femme derrière l'uniforme. Elle ne trouverait pas la paix tant qu'il n'était pas mis hors course. Tel serait son objectif.


	7. Chapter 7

_Soupçons_

GRAND MERE: André pourrais-tu monter la veste d'Oscar dans sa chambre, je lui ai raccommodé son accroc ?

ANDRE: bien sur grand-mère

Depuis le sermon que grand mère lui avait fait après l'affaire de l'entraînement « musclé », André se montrait prévenant envers sa grand mère mais aussi auprès d'Oscar ; il ne voulait pas que la vieille femme lui en rabatte les oreilles jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte du colonel puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce. La chambre était comme son résidant : impeccable ; tout était à sa place. Il se rapprocha du lit où se trouvait le portant de l'habit du soldat, il y déposa la veste, puis fit demi tour vers sa sortie.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait nonchalamment avec la porte, il fut interloqué par un scintillement près du lit ; il se rapprocha pour voir de plus près l'objet. Il stoppa net à quelques pas. Sur la petite table se trouvait une sorte de dague, finement ciselée, sans doute offerte par le général à son fils ; il la prit et l'examina plus attentivement : stupeur ! Cette dague ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle dont l'avait menacé la belle jeune femme. Il reposa la dague à l'endroit où il l'avait prélevée et sortit de la chambre.

Les pièces du mystère commençaient à se regrouper : une belle inconnue, fiancée, « André », et maintenant la dague d'Oscar. André n'avait plus aucun doute : cette femme était la fiancée d'Oscar ! Mais pourquoi son ami ne lui en avait il pas parlé ? Et cet « André » était ce lui ? Il avait beau chercher dans les membres de la cour : il ne connaissait personne s'appelant aussi André, de plus les nobles évitaient ces prénoms « roturiers ». Bien sur : le seul André dans les voisinage d'Oscar… Cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, était amoureuse de lui, un roturier ? Comment était ce possible, alors que lui ne savait quasiment rien d'elle ? Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : il était attiré par cette inconnue et ses sentiments seraient partagés ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Grand mère devait être au courant des fiançailles même si lui n'avait pas été mis dans le secret ; il saurait la faire parler… enfin il l'espérait : elle savait bien se taire quand il le fallait.

Il regagna la cuisine, plus motivé que jamais ; comme il espérait, grand mère y était seule et l'attendait

GRAND MERE: ça y est ?

ANDRE: oui grand mère

Après quelques instants

ANDRE: dis moi grand mère, je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il serait peut être temps que le général pense à perpétuer son nom ; il est étrange qu'Oscar ne soit pas encore marié ?

GRAND MERE: Oscar mariée ? Mais quelle idée … il a tout le temps

ANDRE: d'après certains serviteurs, il ne manquerait pas de prétendantes

GRAND MERE: je serais infiniment heureuse qu'Oscar trouve fiancé mais ce serait une perle rare, et je prie pour qu'elle existe.

André fut surpris par la tristesse que sa grand mère affichait en disant ces mots. Il en eut le cœur serré. Grand mère ne semblait au courant d'aucune relation sentimentale d'Oscar, d'ailleurs, lui non plus. La seule fois où il avait vu Oscar en compagnie d'une femme, il s'agissait de la reine et monsieur de Fersen était son plus proche prétendant, pas Oscar. Il voulait interroger son ami mais il savait que si Oscar ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il le ferait. Il réfléchit : demain les domestiques étaient de congé et André savait qu'Oscar finissait tôt son service : il agirait demain soir.

André attendit patiemment le moment; il ne cessait de penser à la manière dont il devrait agir. Finalement il décida que le meilleur choix était l'improvisation : inutile de tout prévoir : Oscar ne se laisserait pas manipuler facilement, il savait tenir tête à son père et certains généraux alors lui, un simple roturier, il n'aurait aucune chance. Mais ce ne serait pas André qui interviendrait mais le masque noir ! André savait qu'Oscar était méfiant en présence du voleur : c'était sa seule chance de faire face à son ami. Sur ces pensées, il s'assura que tous les serviteurs avaient quitté le château, et qu'Oscar, rentré quelques heures auparavant, était monté dans sa chambre. Puis il enfila son costume noir, habilement caché sous une planche dans le fond de son armoire.

Dans sa chambre, Oscar était contente de sa soirée de tranquillité : personne pour lui dire quoi faire, elle n'était pas obligée de surveiller le moindre de ses gestes de peur d'être surprise par un serviteur ; même André avait quitté le château, prétextant une soirée avec un ami. Elle posa sa tasse de chocolat près du piano et s'assit devant l'instrument. Ses fines mains commencèrent à frôler les touches unes à unes et se mirent à jouer selon son inspiration. Les notes se succédaient rapidement, presque violemment, rien à voir avec les morceaux « classiques » qu'elle jouait quand quiconque pouvait l'écouter.

André, qui avait entendu les premières notes, sut que c'était le moment d'agir ; il fut cependant étonné par cette musique, si différente de celle qu'Oscar avait l'habitude de jouer, pourquoi jouait-il ainsi ?

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Oscar, la musique devenait dans ces moments là un exutoire ; elle y exprimait son ressenti. Soudain une fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Pensant à une rafale de vent violente, Oscar arrêta de jouer et s'avança vers l'ouverture pour la refermer. A quelques pas, se tenait une ombre dont la silhouette ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du personnage.

Le masque noir se tenait face à elle, sur le balcon de sa propre chambre ! Depuis combien de temps l'espionnait-il, elle ne saurait dire. Elle se savait seule dans ce grand château et sans aucun doute, lui aussi avait pris ses précautions avant de venir et avait dû noter l'absence du personnel et de la famille Jarjayes.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées…

LE MASQUE NOIR: bonsoir colonel

OSCAR: que faites vous ici ? Qui vous a permis de pénétrer dans la propriété ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: en fait j'ai vu que vous étiez seul dans cette grande demeure aussi je me suis invité pour vous tenir compagnie.

Encore une fois, c'est elle qui était piégée : il savait que personne ne pourrait intervenir si besoin était, pas même André ; d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il justement choisi ce soir pour s'absenter, il allait l'entendre quand il rentrerait.

André, lui, observait le visage d'Oscar passer par toutes les expressions, la surprise, le doute, peut être la peur pour finalement arborer le masque froid qu'il arborait trop souvent. André connaissait depuis si longtemps Oscar qu'il pouvait presque décrypter ses pensées rien qu'en l'observant et il comptait bien là dessus pour résoudre son affaire.

LE MASQUE NOIR: allons plus sérieusement, j'ai un mystère à résoudre et vous êtes la personne la plus à même de m'aider

OSCAR _interloquée_: un mystère ? Dans quel mystère pourrais-je être concernée ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: êtes vous fiancé, colonel ?

OSCAR: pardon ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: vous avez bien entendu : est ce qu'une dame vous a fait l'honneur de fiançailles ?

OSCAR: quelle drôle de question. Depuis quand vous intéressez vous à ma vie amoureuse ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: depuis peu, je l'avoue

OSCAR: si je comprends bien, vous faites irruption dans ma chambre pour parler de mes amours ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: c'est un peu ça

Oscar n'en revenait pas : l'homme pour lequel elle avait le plus d'aversion se tenait devant elle pour lui parler d'amour. Elle aurait pu se sentir flattée mais le masque noir parlait au colonel, à l'homme ; elle en fut quelque peu soulagée, un instant elle avait cru qu'il avait découvert sa tromperie.

OSCAR: eh bien si cela vous perturbe tant, sachez que non, aucune dame ne m'a fait cet honneur.

André fut surpris par cette négation : ainsi la mystérieuse inconnue ne pouvait être fiancée à Oscar. Une interrogation restait par conséquent toujours en suspends : pourquoi la dague d'Oscar était-elle identique à celle de l'inconnue. Il essayait de remettre en place toutes les pièces : une inconnue, un fiancé, « André », une dague. Et si la belle lui avait menti ; bien sûr, elle avait pu s'inventer un fiancé de peur d'être importunée par le masque noir.

Oscar observait le masque noir plongé dans ses pensées, mais que recherchait il donc ?

OSCAR: auriez vous l'intention de me conseiller une dame ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: comment ?

OSCAR: oui, vous m'avez demandée si j'étais fiancée, à l'évidence vous vous souciez que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne disons « adéquate ».

André souriait, cette joute verbale lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait disputée avec la femme mystérieuse. Puis une sorte de malaise commençait à monter en lui : il sentait qu'Oscar lui cachait quelque chose. Quand le colonel était sur la défensive, il piquait verbalement son « adversaire ». Mais ce soir André avait tout le temps de le faire parler.

Il se rapprocha d'Oscar qui recula d'un pas puis de deux et finit par percuter la table sur laquelle reposait sa dague. Elle se retourna pour saisir l'arme, la sortit de son fourreau puis la pointa sur l'homme en noir. Faisant cela elle revoyait cette même scène qu'elle avait vécue quelques jours plus tôt. Et si le masque noir faisait le même rapprochement et si il la reconnaissait ?

André n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant…. les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même regard, la même main ferme sur la dague. Il revoyait l'image de la belle à travers son adversaire. Il devait rêver, il connaissait Oscar depuis sa plus tendre enfance : Oscar était comme un frère pour lui. Oscar était un homme, il en était sûr … du moins jusqu'à cet instant. Il avait un doute, un doute impensable…

Il fit comme le soir de leur dernière rencontre, il se rapprocha du soldat et glissa ses deux mains derrière la nuque d'Oscar, la dague ouvrit un léger filet de sang sous sa chemise. Oscar sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, elle voulait se dégager mais tout son corps était comme tétanisé. Il n'allait pas recommencer, il ne pouvait pas embrasser un homme ! Elle prit les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour lui faire face tant bien que mal.

OSCAR: cessez immédiatement ce jeu ou je vous embroche !

Mais André n'en fit rien. Il connaissait trop bien Oscar pour savoir qu'il ne « l'embrocherait » pas. Il vit le trouble dans ses yeux : son geste était osé mais Oscar ne lui laissait guère le choix. Il pouvait démasquer la belle inconnue ou perdre son ami à jamais. André avait trop attendu : il devait savoir.

ANDRE: Oscar…

André glissa ses mains dans la longue chevelure d'Oscar et fut surpris par les mèches soyeuses qui s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts ; puis il posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur les lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur de sa partenaire. Les lèvres d'Oscar étaient douces et chaudes, sa respiration était haletante ; André pressa alors un peu plus le corps du soldat contre le sien. Il découvrit que les formes sveltes du colonel s'adaptaient à ses formes viriles. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute : c'était bien un corps de femme qui épousait aussi parfaitement le sien !

Petit à petit, André se détacha de la jeune femme. Il n'en revenait pas : il avait vécu toute sa vie à côté de cette femme sans même s'en rendre compte ; comment avait-il pu ne pas voir en Oscar cette ardente féminité qu'elle lui avait dévoilé dans les jardins nocturnes. Mais la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était : pourquoi cette mascarade ? Il chercherait la réponse plus tard.

Après s'être reculé quelque peu, André examina Oscar d'un œil nouveau. Ses lèvres rougeoyaient encore du souvenir de son baiser, sa respiration était saccadée, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était ses yeux brillants : Oscar faisait tout son possible pour retenir les larmes qui tentaient de les envahir. Même s'il savait maintenant qu'Oscar était une femme, il n'en connaissait pas moins sa force et son caractère : elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que pleurer devant lui, le masque noir !

ANDRE: eh bien, quelle fougue ! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un « homme » tel que vous.

André avait fait expert d'insister sur « homme » ; il savait qu'en reprenant une joute verbale, Oscar allait se ressaisir.

ANDRE: je dois avouer que ces habits cachent beaucoup trop votre beauté en comparaison de la tenue dans laquelle j'ai pu vous admirer à notre dernière rencontre.

Peu à peu, Oscar reprenait conscience et redevenait maîtresse de son corps. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours la dague et vit ses doigts blanchis : pendant l'emprise du masque noir elle l'avait serrée de toute ses forces pour ne pas crier et se débattre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire cette joie.

OSCAR: monsieur, je ne vous savais pas enclin aux jeunes hommes.

André faillit s'étouffer : Oscar tentait encore de défendre son image de « jeune homme ». Voilà pourquoi il adorait ces conversations : elles ne manquaient jamais de piquant. Si Oscar était capable de mentir, son corps lui reflétait la vérité. Il lui saisit la dague des mains, Oscar prise de panique recula à nouveau mais se sentit encore plus prise au piège : elle se trouvait à présent coincée entre le mur et son ennemi.

ANDRE: n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai aucun mal … sur mon honneur

OSCAR: votre honneur n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux

ANDRE: peut être mais pour moi il est vital

De sa main libre André dénoua la fine écharpe qui enserrait le col d'Oscar et la laissa glisser au sol, dévoilant ainsi la gorge de la jeune femme. Oscar commençait à s'imaginer le pire puis elle retint sa respiration quand l'homme écarta délicatement le haut de sa chemise de la pointe du poignard. A la place d'une poitrine masculine, André découvrit des bandages serrés, comprimant une menue poitrine, mais sans aucun doute féminine.

OSCAR _affolée_: arrêtez !

ANDRE: dois je couper ce carcan pour vous convaincre ?

OSCAR: non

ANDRE: ah tant mieux, j'avoue que je me serais mal vu découper ces tissus avec ce couteau sans craindre d'endommager vos attributs, qui ne manquent certainement pas de charme.

Oscar sentit le calme revenir en elle ; le masque noir fit quelques pas en arrière pour la laisser respirer et lui tendit son écharpe.

ANDRE: je vous en prie remettez ceci. Même sous ces vêtements atroces, vos formes sont tout à fait attrayantes, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez d'accord pour me les révéler… enfin pas ce soir.

Oscar referma le haut de sa chemise et noua son écharpe.

OSCAR: pourquoi ?

ANDRE: pourquoi quoi ?

OSCAR: pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de la situation ?

ANDRE: était-ce ce que vous vouliez ?

OSCAR: non !

ANDRE: c'est ce que j'avais cru deviner, je vous ai parlé de mon honneur tout à l'heure ; cela vaut aussi bien envers les hommes … qu'envers les femmes. Je ne prends que ce qu'on est prêt à me donner.

OSCAR: et quand vous volez ?

ANDRE: c'est différent, ce n'est plus l'homme, mais en quelque sorte la cause défendue ; mais le masque noir n'existe pas ce soir … seul l'homme est ici

OSCAR: et qui est cet homme ?

ANDRE: ah voilà le colonel qui parle ! Mais ce mystère ne sera pas dévoilé ce soir.

OSCAR: peut être, mais je compte bien l'élucider.

ANDRE: oh, je n'en doute pas, je connais votre réputation. Je vais à présent me retirer.

OSCAR: attendez !

ANDRE _moqueur _: vous voulez m'inviter à partager votre couche ?

OSCAR _inquiète_ : il en est hors de question. En fait je voulais savoir ce que vous alliez faire des « informations » que vous avez apprises.

ANDRE: n'ayez aucune crainte, tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir restera entre nous

André s'approcha d'Oscar et lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille : « ce sera notre secret ». Sur ces derniers mots, le masque noir sortit comme il était entré : par le balcon. Oscar épuisée par tant d'émotions, s'allongea sur le lit et fut emportée sans y prendre garde par un lent sommeil. André voulait accorder du calme à Oscar mais aussi réfléchir à ce bouleversement dans sa vie. Il prit la direction des écuries où il était sûr de trouver la tranquillité.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nuit tourmentée_

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre Oscar et le masque noir. La nuit était maintenant avancée et André jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer et d'aller se reposer. Il se remémorait cette soirée : Oscar … une femme, ses lèvres … un baiser, son corps contre le sien, « André » quand le masque noir l'avait embrassée dans les jardins. Pourquoi cette femme était-elle élevée comme un homme, comme un soldat ? Quels étaient les sentiments d'Oscar pour lui ? Oscar devait être une femme bouillonnante sous sa carapace de colonel froid et distant. Il voulait tant découvrir ce brasier ardent. Ce que le masque noir avait découvert par la ruse et la force, André voulait le découvrir par la femme elle-même. Sa vie avec « son compagnon d'armes » ne serait plus jamais la même.

Il pénétrait dans le château et prenait la direction de sa chambre, lorsqu'il remarqua Oscar installée devant la cheminée, un verre et une bouteille intacte à ces côtés.

ANDRE: Oscar ?

Mais elle ne répondait pas : elle était endormie. Sans doute était-elle descendue pour prendre un remontant et le temps passant, elle s'était endormie au coin du feu. Il ne pouvait pas aller se coucher en la laissant là : elle finirait par prendre froid. Il glissa délicatement un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre derrière ses genoux et la souleva doucement. Comme il s'y attendait, il porta Oscar sans difficulté, grimpa les escaliers et la déposa finalement sur son lit.

Il posa son regard sur le corps allongé de la jeune femme ; il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était belle : ses cheveux si soyeux, son visage détendu qu'il semblait voir pour la première fois et … ses lèvres, comparables à un fruit trop mûr qui ne demandait qu'à être goûté. André avait déjà goûté à ce fruit défendu quelques heures avant, ce souvenir était comme gravé sur ses propres lèvres. Elles ne demandaient qu'à renouveler l'expérience.

André se pencha près d'Oscar, si près qu'il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme sur le bas de son visage ; il était hypnotisé par ces lèvres : il voulait encore savourer leur douceur. Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur les lèvres de la belle endormie et sentit une onde de chaleur traverser tout son corps. Il voulait que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Soudain il perçut un léger mouvement : alors qu'elle était toujours endormie, les lèvres d'oscar s'entrouvrirent pour lui offrir l'accès à sa bouche. André n'y tient plus : il laissa sa langue partir à la découverte de sa partenaire. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, mais qui en réalité n'avait duré qu'un instant, il se retira à contre cœur de peur de réveiller son amie.

OSCAR: André…

Un immense sourire éclairait le visage d'André : Oscar avait à nouveau prononcé son prénom avec la même sensualité qu'elle l'avait fait après avoir embrassé le masque noir. Il n'avait plus aucun doute : Oscar était bien la femme qu'il recherchait et elle paraissait éprouver quelque chose à son égard. Il avait trouvé sa « perle rare ». Il remonta les couvertures sur elle et quitta en silence sa chambre. Cette nuit là André dormirait du plus beau sommeil.

Mais ce fut le contraire : il était près de trois heures du matin et André n'avait toujours pas réussi à fermé l'œil. Le sommeil avait fui au bénéfice de son imagination : il repensait au corps d'oscar contre le sien, à sa bouche consentante. Il devait immédiatement faire traire ces fantasmes où il ne répondrait plus de rien. Un bain ! Voilà qui le calmerait. D'un bond il sauta de son lit, nu comme un nouveau né, peu soucieux de la décence de sa tenue puisque la seule personne dans le château était profondément endormie à l'étage ; et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Apaisé par le bain, André se mit à penser à son sujet favori : Oscar. Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle était attiré par lui, peu soucieuse des convenances de naissance, mais aussi qu'elle ne le lui révèlerait jamais puisqu'elle était censé être un homme, sans sentiment ! Soit, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était un homme ; désormais ce ne serait plus le valet son compagnon d'armes mais bien un homme ! Il la forcerait à se dévoiler et à dévoiler ses sentiments.

Oscar émergeait progressivement de son sommeil, gênée par des bruits étranges. Des voleurs ? Elle alluma une bougie et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Les bruits venaient des cuisines, elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en jetant à œil à la grande pendule : quatre heures moins le quart. Aucune chance que ce soit les domestiques et si jamais André était rentré, il devait dormir comme une souche depuis bien longtemps.

Elle posa sa bougie, se saisit d'une des lances exposées et fonça dans la cuisine. Elle aperçut un géant se saisir d'un objet pour le lui lancer : elle lâcha la lance et se protégea la tête de ses mains. André quant à lui était en train de soulever un sceau d'eau, quand un inconnu pénétra dans la pièce, arme à la main ; la seule parade qu'il trouva fut de lui lancer le sceau dessus.

Après un instant de silence, André se rua sur l'intrus dans l'obscurité : l'unique bougie avait succombé en même temps que son agresseur. Il l'écrasa de tout son poids et immobilisa ses bras qui tentaient de le frapper.

ANDRE _menaçant_ : fais encore un geste et je te tue !

Oscar ne pouvait plus bouger et encore moins peine respirer : l'homme sur elle semblait peser une tonne et après la douche forcée elle commençait à grelotter. Elle n'était pas en état de faire face à son agresseur et sa menace lui paraissait sérieuse ; mieux valait obtempérer, du moins pour l'instant.

André empêchait l'homme de bouger mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute la nuit : il était mouillé, commençait à avoir froid et surtout il n'était habillé que d'un malheureux bout de tissus qui avant sa chute encerclait sa taille. Avant de se relever, il devait s'assurer que son agresseur n'avait plus d'arme : un poignard était facilement dissimulable.

Il maintint les bras de son prisonnier d'une main, posa l'autre sous la chemise et la fit remonter vers le haut du corps, explorant chaque parcelle à la recherche d'une arme éventuelle. Sa main était rude sur cette peau imberbe et douce, puis elle s'arrêta soudain. André, toujours la main sur ce corps, se redressa légèrement. Il entendit le voleur retenir sa respiration : sa main était posée sur un sein ! Il imaginait aisément quelles pensées pouvaient traverser la tête de sa propriétaire. Pauvre Oscar, que d'émotion en une nuit ! Mais au lieu de relâcher ce sein, André se mit à le caresser lentement, le téton durci semblait répondre à ses appels.

OSCAR _désespérée_: au secours André !

André se figea: Oscar était secouée de spasmes, son corps tremblait de froid et elle avait hurlé son nom dans un cri déchirant. Elle avait peur ! Soudain il réalisa la situation : elle se trouvait écrasée par ce qu'elle croyait être un inconnu, et cet homme lui tripotait son corps de femme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner la raison de sa peur. Il se souleva et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes.

ANDRE: calme toi Oscar. C'est moi, André. Je ne te ferais aucun mal

André sentit le corps sous le sien s'apaisait peu à peu, puis il entendit un souffle saccadé : Oscar pleurait ! Ne supportant plus cette situation, il s'assit sur le sol et ramena le corps transi contre le sien.

ANDRE: aller, calme toi. Tu sais que tu n'as à craindre avec moi.

Il devait agir rapidement : Oscar grelottait de plus en plus et finirait par tomber malade s'il ne faisait rien. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Dans la pénombre, il lui ôta son gilet et commença à lui remonter sa chemise, dégagea un bras puis l'autre et glissa enfin le plus doucement possible sa tête à travers l'encolure, prenant garde à sa longue chevelure. Oscar le laissait faire, elle ne lui offrait aucune résistance ; au contraire, elle se blottissait encore plus profondément contre sa poitrine. André eut un sourire tendre : il l'aimait, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait à présent. Il entreprit de lui dégager son pantalon. Tout d'abord, il lui enleva ses bottes. Il posa ensuite timidement sa main sur sa hanche et poussa lentement le tissu sur les formes arrondies de la jeune femme. Il fit passer une jambe puis l'autre à l'extérieur du tissus. André ne discernait que la silhouette d'Oscar dans une telle obscurité, mais son esprit imaginait les formes féminines que ses mains avaient partiellement empruntées. Oscar et André étaient à présent blottis d'un contre l'autre, leurs corps ne semblaient faire qu'un.

L'homme saisit sa partenaire dans ses bras et la porta dans sa propre chambre : il ne voulait pas la laisser seule après tous les évènements de la nuit. Ils étaient seuls au château jusqu'au matin et personne ne viendrait les surprendre. Il déposa Oscar sur son lit puis chercha dans un tiroir une chemise pour la couvrir : elle avait froid et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser nue. Il prit le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et s'approcha d'elle pour la vêtir : il lui passa la chemise, qui finalement la recouvrait jusqu'aux genoux. André repensa à la fragilité de son amie ; elle semblait si menue dans sa chemise, comment pouvait elle prétendre vaincre un homme comme le masque noir ? Il se glissa près de sa bien aimée et rabattit les draps sur eux ; quelques instants après Oscar venait se lover au creux de son épaule. Le sommeil eut finalement raison du couple enlacé.


	9. Chapter 9

_Explications_

Le soleil illuminait la chambre d'André, projetant une partie de ses rayons sur le visage d'Oscar. Sentant sa chaleur, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et commençait à s'étirer quand elle sentit une de ses mains bloquée. Elle découvrit brusquement la situation : sa main était enlacée par une main bien plus large, délicatement posée sur le torse d'un homme ! Oscar se redressa d'un bond.

OSCAR _hurlante_ : André ! Que fais tu dans mon lit ?

Surpris le dit André, ouvrit des yeux embrumés par le sommeil et s'étira langoureusement.

ANDRE: arrête de hurler : tu vas alerter tout le château !

OSCAR: que fais tu dans mon lit ?

ANDRE: premièrement ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans ton lit, c'est toi qui es dans le mien.

Oscar se tut et engloba du regard la chambre qui l'entourait : effectivement ce n'était pas sa chambre ! Elle jeta un regard à l'homme allongé à coté d'elle et détourna son regard lorsqu'elle vit que le drap ne le recouvrait que jusqu'à la taille. Sa gène, André ne put résister à la tentation de la taquiner, ce n'est pas demain qu'il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion.

ANDRE: pourrais tu arrêter de me déshabiller des yeux … ma chère ?

Prise en faute, les joues d'Oscar rougirent d'autant plus, si cela était possible. Elle le quitta du regard pour s'attacher à sa tenue : elle se réveillait dans le lit d'un homme nu, à quoi devait elle s'attendre ! Elle fut quelque peu rassurée de constater qu'elle portait une large chemise qui cachait son corps, impossible que ce soit une ses tuniques, elle devait appartenir à André. Ce dernier restait perplexe. Comment Oscar allait elle réagir à la situation ? Se souvenait elle de la nuit ? Sinon qu'allait elle imaginer ?

ANDRE: comment te sens tu ?

OSCAR: comment devrais je me sentir ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Que m'as tu fait ?

ANDRE: je peux t'assurer que si j'avais voulu te faire quelque chose, cela aurait été avec ton accord… et je t'assure que tu n'aurais pas oublié !

Un sourire enjôleur accompagnait ses paroles. André ne doutait pas qu'Oscar ait compris à quelle « chose » il faisait allusion et à nouveau ses joues virèrent au rouge. André savait ! Et il ne s'en cachait pas. Le masque noir et maintenant André ! Cette nuit avait complètement viré au cauchemar.

Oscar voulait se lever quitter cette chambre et redevenir le colonel ! Elle se leva hors du lit et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

ANDRE: si j'étais toi, je ne sortirai pas dans cette tenue : ta vertu pourrait être compromise !

En effet Oscar était uniquement vêtue de la chemise d'André et elle ne passerait pas inaperçue en montant dans sa chambre. Elle regarda si elle pouvait se procurer de quoi se vêtir « convenablement » dans la chambre d'André.

ANDRE: inutile de chercher tes vêtements : ils sont restés dans la cuisine, j'ai à peine eu le temps de les pousser dans un coin. D'ailleurs, ils étaient trempés !

Les images de la nuit revenaient à Oscar : du bruit dans la cuisine, un voleur, un poids sur son corps et … une main.

OSCAR: c'était toi n'est ce pas ?

ANDRE: bien, tu commences à te souvenir. Après ma soirée, disons enrichissante, je me suis préparé un bon bain, je commençais à vider l'eau quand une furie à fait irruption dans la cuisine pour se jeter arme au poing sur moi. J'ai cru que c'était un voleur ! Je suis défendu !

OSCAR: tu t'es défendu ? De qui te moques tu ? Tu t'es jeté sur moi ! Tu as failli me tuer !

ANDRE _le regard malicieux_ : si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant, je me serais certes jeté sur toi … mais pour une autre raison

Oscar voyait, outrée, son regard s'attarder sur sa poitrine, descendre jusqu'à sa taille pour finir sa course le long de ses fines jambes.

OSCAR: arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas une de ces greluches qui se pavanent dans les rues !

ANDRE: peut être, mais tu ne va pas me priver d'un si joli spectacle !

OSCAR: comment as tu osé porté la main sur moi !

ANDRE: rectifions, je cherchais une arme que mon voleur pouvait dissimuler quand ma main est « tombée » sur un sein de femme ! Inutile de te dire ma surprise.

OSCAR: et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de profiter de ta supériorité pour abuser de la situation.

ANDRE: je te signale ma chère Oscar que si je t'avais laissée dans l'état où tu étais cette nuit, tu serais clouée au lit ce matin avec un bon coup de froid. Désolé si ma garde robe ne te plait pas, mais tu n'aurais sans doute pas apprécié de te réveiller toute nue dans mon lit.

OSCAR: non c'est vrai.

André se leva à son tour pour s'approcher de la jeune fille qui, contrairement à ses craintes, portait un pantalon. Il lui fit face et la regarda dans les yeux.

ANDRE _sérieusement_ : il faisait nuit et aucune bougie ne brûlait : je ne pouvais distinguer que ta silhouette et mes mains n'ont touché que le strict nécessaire pour te mettre au chaud. Tu as ma parole.

Oscar savait qu'André lui disait la vérité ; parmi toutes ses qualités c'était un homme d'honneur.

ANDRE: quand tu te seras remise de tes émotions et que nous aurons un peu plus de temps devant nous, il faudra que tu me racontes comment mon meilleur ami, le colonel de la garde royale est une femme.

OSCAR: d'accord, mais pour le moment, il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne me trouve ici

ANDRE _moqueur_ : si quelqu'un entre, tu sautes sous les draps et j'avouerais que j'ai invité une de mes conquêtes pour la nuit et que la décence l'empêchait de se dévoiler.

OSCAR _furieuse_ : je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes. Prétentieux !

ANDRE: je ne suis pas prétentieux, j'ai un certain succès auprès des femmes, il semblerait que j'ai du charme.

OSCAR: du charme, toi ?

André glissa son visage à côté de celui d'Oscar

ANDRE: serais tu jalouse ? Si tu veux …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et recula légèrement la tête pour faire face à Oscar ; ses yeux malicieux la dévoraient du regard tandis que sa bouche s'emparait de la sienne. André blottit la taille de la jeune femme contre la sienne et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Oscar avait entrouvert ses lèvres et sa langue essayait timidement de retrouver sa partenaire. André devait toujours être endormi ! Ce n'était pas possible : Oscar, d'abord hésitante, lui rendait son baiser et s'accrochait à ses épaules pour approfondir le contact ! A contre cœur, il se détacha d'elle : il était à bout de souffle ! Oscar cachait effectivement un brasier sous la glace ! Les lèvres presque endolories, Oscar avait, elle aussi, des difficultés à respirer normalement. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Et si André ne l'avait pas arrêtée ?

OSCAR: je … je suis désolée

ANDRE _sérieux_ : c'est moi qui ai commencé, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je suis prêt à recommencer quand tu voudras !

Il s'écarta d'elle pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits mais son regard était résolument fixé sur elle. Le désir qu'il éprouvait à son égard commençait à grandir en lui et il dut se retourner pour ne pas être gêné à son tour. Oscar prenant ce changement d'attitude comme une sorte de rejet, pensait avoir blessé André

OSCAR: pardonne moi, André, j'ai agi sans réfléchir

ANDRE: ne dis pas ça ! C'est juste que…

OSCAR: que ?

ANDRE: je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux !

Oscar observait son ami de dos, les poings fermement serrés. Elle connaissait André : ses qualités et ses défauts, elle avait déjà pu admirer la puissance de son corps mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir. De son point de vue, elle avait devant elle un des plus beau spécimen qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer ; et elle en fréquentait des hommes dans son poste de colonel ! Elle s'approcha doucement de ce dos viril et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir.

OSCAR: André ? André ?

ANDRE: soit tranquille, ça va aller…

Elle se plaça devant lui, lui desserra une de ses mains qu'elle enlaça de ses doigts, puis avec un sourire hésitant

OSCAR: as tu une idée pour me faire sortir « décemment » de ta chambre ?

André lui rendit son sourire, le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine et timidement, comme si une autre qu'elle parlait, elle lui lança

OSCAR: et si ton idée fonctionne, tu pourras demander une récompense !

ANDRE: quel genre cette récompense ?

Oscar, qui était passée par toutes les nuances de rouge depuis la veille, rosit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'André.

OSCAR _hésitante_ : un baiser ? … enfin si ça te convient

André n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises avec elle : il faisait tout pour calmer son désir ardent de la renverser sur le lit et elle, elle lui faisait des propositions que même lui hésiterait à faire. Vivre auprès d'elle ne serait vraiment plus de tout repos ! Il lui baisa la joue proche et lui dit

ANDRE: va pour un baiser !

Oscar était déconcertée, André décupla son énergie, elle le vit s'affairer autour d'elle : il sortit un pantalon et une chemise d'un tiroir et commença à écarter les attaches du pantalon qu'il portait. Comprenant il allait se mettre nu, la jeune femme se retourna prestement pour ne pas voir sa virilité. André en fut presque déçu.

ANDRE: tu n'es pas obligée de te retourner : je n'ai rien à te cacher.

OSCAR: merci, mais ce sera pour une autre fois !

ANDRE: voilà qui est intéressant…

OSCAR _écarlate_ : non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

ANDRE: ce qui est dit est dit, ma chère Oscar… et je sais que tu es une femme d'honneur…

Sur ses mots et vêtu, il enfila ses bottes et sortit rapidement de la chambre ; laissant Oscar à demie nue, sans explication. Qu'avait il prévu ? Comment allait elle se sortir de cette situation infernale ?

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que la jeune femme tournait en rond dans la chambre d'André quand la porte s'ouvrit discrètement ; suivant les consignes, elle se jeta sous les draps sans bouger. La porte se referma, Oscar attendit un instant… mon dieu, des pas se rapprochaient dangereusement du lit ! Les draps se soulevèrent !

ANDRE _le regard coquin_ : tiens une nouvelle conquête !

OSCAR: imbécile ! J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Tu en as mis du temps !

ANDRE: que de remerciements ! Moi qui t'amène de quoi préserver ton intimité

En effet André avait sous un bras une tunique et un pantalon et dans l'autre main une paire de bottes.

OSCAR: tu es descendu comme ça ?

ANDRE: oui, mais j'ai été retardé par Grand Mère…

OSCAR: grand mère ?

ANDRE: elle m'a demandé où j'allais avec tes vêtements

OSCAR: et que lui as-tu répondu ?

ANDRE _le sourire séducteur_ : que tu voulais passer quelques jours dans la propriété d'Arras, et que je devais mettre quelques habits de rechange dans tes sacoches

OSCAR: quoi ?

ANDRE _fier de lui_ : à quelle heure veux tu qu'on parte ?

Où sa relation avec André allait elle la mener ? Elle était furibonde et lui jubilait comme un enfant.

ANDRE: je te laisse t'habiller ; je te retrouve à table … je prendrais ma récompense plus tard!


	10. Chapter 10

_Arras_

Voilà comment à quelques heures de là, ils arrivèrent à la propriété d'Arras, où les seules âmes présentes étaient le gardien et sa femme qui vivaient dans une petite maison à l'arrière de la propriété.

Depuis un moment, André s'était tu, il avait fait la conversation avec Oscar sur les derniers kilomètres mais à présent il était plongé dans ses pensées. Au château de Jarjayes, Oscar se sentait en sécurité ; mais à Arras se serait différent : elle serait seule avec lui et elle risquait d'être sur ses gardes. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils arriveraient jusqu'ici : il était convaincu qu'Oscar trouverait une fausse excuse pour rentrer à Jarjayes mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lui faisait confiance, un peu forcée certes, et il devait lui montrer les plus grands égards pour ne pas l'effrayer et ni surtout la blesser.

Ils stoppèrent devant les grilles de la maison en fin de matinée.

ANDRE: on va déjà déposer nos affaires, je nous bricole un petit repas et j'irais prévenir le gardien un peu plus tard.

OSCAR: je suis d'accord

Ils entrèrent dans la maison ; c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas aussi grande que le château mais c'était loin d'être une modeste chaumière. Habituellement, Oscar dormait dans une des chambres de l'étage et André occupait une petite chambre à l'arrière de la cuisine. Il prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers la cuisine

ANDRE: je range mes bagages et je te concocte un petit repas

OSCAR: attends !

ANDRE: excuse moi, veux tu que je te monte tes bagages ?

André avait oublié de lui proposer avant : d'habitude, Oscar montait « lui » même ses affaires ; il avait agi par réflexe

OSCAR: non … tu te trompes de direction

ANDRE: je ne comprends pas

OSCAR _d'un ton calme_ : puisqu'on est seul dans la maison, si tu dormais dans la chambre à côté de la mienne ?

ANDRE: Oscar, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas ma place ! Je suis un roturier !

OSCAR: cela ne posera pas de problème si tu ne le dis à personne

ANDRE: mais ce n'est pas décent : je suis un homme et toi une femme…

OSCAR: et tu crois que quelques mètres de séparation de plus feront la différence. Ne préfères tu pas dormir dans un bon lit plutôt que sur un tas de paille ?… Et puis je serais plus rassurée dans cette grande maison

La dernière remarque d'Oscar acheva de le convaincre ; Oscar effrayée ? Ici ? Mais pour qui le prenait elle ? Il connaissait son amie bien mieux que ça ! Et bien soit !

ANDRE: comme madame le désire.

Ils montèrent tout deux les escaliers et s'installèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective pour se rafraîchir. André se mit à l'aise rapidement et descendit comme promis à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi rassasier leurs estomacs affamés. Oscar, quant à elle prenait le temps de se préparer ; elle se rafraîchit et sortit des vêtements pour se changer. Une fois ses pantalon et chemise ôtés, elle se regarda dans le miroir : un corps fin, de longues jambes … le bandage enserrant sa poitrine. Elle repensa à son récent affrontement avec le masque noir, cela lui paraissait si loin : une seule personne retenait aujourd'hui son attention : André. Elle sourit à son reflet devant la glace et commença à ôter son carcan de tissus ; elle était seule avec André et elle n'avait plus à se faire passer pour un homme devant lui. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements et descendit rejoindre André.

Elle le trouva comme prévu dans la cuisine, devant une table remplie de victuailles. Ils mangèrent tranquillement dans une atmosphère calme et sereine.

ANDRE: que voudrais tu faire cet après midi ?

OSCAR: je pensais ferrailler un peu ou se balader au bord du lac

ANDRE: bonne idée, on peut faire les deux

Ils ferraillèrent une partie du temps : Oscar n'avait pas changé sur ce plan là et André faisait son possible pour ne pas penser qu'elle était une femme et fit de son mieux pour se montrer digne des entraînements habituels.

Pour récupérer de leurs forces, ils s'allongèrent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, près du lac

OSCAR: cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas venus, ce spectacle me manquait

ANDRE: c'est vrai, Arras a toujours était un lieu reposant, loin du tumulte de Versailles

Il se tourna pour voir le visage de sa compagne, elle avait fermé les yeux et son visage exprimait enfin la quiétude… elle s'était endormie. Il en profita pour la regarder : ses cheveux blonds fondaient sur ses épaules et furent délicatement soulevés par la petite brise qui soufflait près de l'eau. Il fit descendre son regard sur sa chemise. Ses yeux semblaient hypnotisés par la poitrine d'Oscar qui se soulevait calmement. La fine brise avait refroidi le corps de la jeune fille… et ses seins, privés de leur prison de tissus, s'étaient dressés tels une invitation au plaisir. Le pantalon d'André lui sembla tout d'un coup trop étroit. Il devait se calmer : un saut dans la rivière lui ferait le plus grand bien pour calmer ses ardeurs ! Il défit son pantalon et sa chemise, son sexe ainsi libéré se dressa ; heureusement qu'Oscar dormait sinon elle se serait enfuit en courrant devant un tel spectacle. Il plongea ensuite dans l'eau salvatrice. Oscar se réveilla en sursaut au moment du plongeon ; il faut dire qu'André n'était pas d'une grande discrétion.

OSCAR: André ?

ANDRE: je suis là Oscar !

OSCAR: mais que fais tu ?

ANDRE _menteur_ : l'eau était si bonne que je n'ai pas résisté ! Viens me rejoindre

Oscar voyait les vêtements d'André posés à ses pieds : pas question de rejoindre un André nu comme un vers.

OSCAR: tu es fou, quelqu'un pourrais te voir

ANDRE: oui … toi !

OSCAR: je ne plaisante pas André ! Sors de là !

Comment pouvait il résister à ça ? Décidément, Oscar devrait réfléchir avant de lui lancer de telles remarques. Il était son serviteur : il devait obéir ! Alors, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres, il commença à remonter prestement sur la berge.

ANDRE: à vos ordres colonel !

André se mit debout dans l'eau qui lui arrivait alors à la poitrine puis s'avança vers Oscar : le niveau se mit à descendre dangereusement !

OSCAR _prise de panique_ : stop !

André s'arrêta, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille !

OSCAR: tu l'as fait exprès, n'est ce pas

ANDRE: rien n'était prémédité mais j'avoue que tu me facilites parfois les choses

Ce n'était pas vrai : il avait osé ! Elle s'était résolue à garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux d'André mais maintenant ce corps nu à demi dévoilé était planté à quelques pas d'elle et son propriétaire arborait un sourire malicieux.

ANDRE: tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas profiter de l'eau ?

OSCAR: je n'ai pas les vêtements « adéquats »

ANDRE: ce n'est pas ce qui n'a empêché. Bon, tu me laisses sortir ?

Oscar se retourna et prit le chemin du retour.

OSCAR: je te laisse te rhabiller

ANDRE _résigné_: quel dommage de ne pas profiter de ce corps viril !

Que le séjour à Arras allait lui sembler éprouvant pensa Oscar.

André enfila ses vêtements sans attendre et rejoignit Oscar sur le chemin du retour. Ils discutèrent jusqu'au dîner après lequel Oscar s'était installée sur un sofa, près de la cheminée, pour lire tandis qu'André finissait de débarrasser la cuisine. Dix heures sonnèrent à la pendulette au moment où André franchissait la porte de la cuisine. Il vit Oscar, tranquille, lovée dans le fauteuil, il fit le choix d'aller se coucher tôt : il reprendrait sa conquête de la jeune femme demain. Il s'approcha d'elle, pour lui poser délicatement un baiser sur le front.

ANDRE: bonne nuit Oscar … fait de beaux rêves

OSCAR _surprise par tant de tendresse_ : bonne nuit, à demain.

Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre et se prépara pour la nuit : il changea de pantalon et se glissa dans les draps.

Après environ une heure, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier : Oscar montait se coucher. Elle entra dans sa chambre et chercha des vêtements de nuit : un pantalon et une tunique. Mais la nuit était douce et elle regretta de ne pas avoir ces vêtements plus légers pour la nuit. Par curiosité, elle ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre ; ses sœurs venait aussi parfois à Arras et peut être l'une d'elles aurait une tenue plus adaptée. Dans le meuble, elle découvrit une robe habillée, quelle utilité ici, deux robes simples une parme et l'autre verte et sur une étagère un fin tissus bleu pale. Elle le déplia et l'examina de plus près : il s'agissait d'une chemise de nuit accompagnée d'une robe de chambre, doutant de l'opacité du vêtement, Oscar fut quand même tentée de l'essayer.

Elle enfila l'ensemble puis s'observa dans le miroir : les tissus étaient suffisamment opaques pour cacher son corps féminin mais leur douceur soulignait la délicatesse de ses courbes. Seule sa menue poitrine semblait ensevelie par le bustier trop large. Si ses parents la voyaient vêtue de la sorte… Mais elle n'était pas au château et après tout n'était elle pas une femme… une de ses sœurs avait apparemment l'habitude de porter ce genre de tenue, alors pourquoi pas elle ? C'était décidé : elle rangea ses propres vêtement dans sa sacoche et se mit au lit où elle s'endormit rapidement.

André de l'autre côté du mur, entendait Oscar qui s'affairait, puis le silence. Le sommeil avait décidé de le fuir, il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, pensant à la jeune femme allongée à quelques mètres de lui. Ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience du bain, il opta pour un verre de vin ; avec un peu de chance, cela lui permettra de s'endormir. Dans la pénombre, il sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre discrètement les escaliers. Malheureusement plus il descendait et plus l'obscurité se faisait profonde, si bien qu'il loupa une des dernières marches et dévala la fin de l'escalier sur les fesses !

Oscar se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait d'entendre un fort bruit sourd. Elle sortie de son lit et alluma une bougie. Quand elle se trouva devant sa chambre, elle remarqua une masse au bas de l'escalier et posa vite son bougeoir sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour aller voir de plus près. Arrivée au rez de chaussée, elle reconnut immédiatement André, celui ci se masser le bas du dos et essayait de se relever.

OSCAR: mais qu'est ce que tu fais en pleine nuit ?

ANDRE: ça ne se voit pas ? Je nettoie les escaliers !

OSCAR _en lui tendant la main_ : aller viens

André prit la main de son amie et se releva près d'elle

OSCAR: tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

ANDRE: si beaucoup

OSCAR: où ?

ANDRE: mon orgueil de mâle viril… et là

André désignait ses fesses !

ANDRE: crois tu que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Oscar se serra contre lui, et lui posa une main sur les fesses. André, troublé par son geste, retient son souffle. Que comptait elle faire ? Alors avec le plus beau de ses sourires, Oscar referma deux doigts sur la chair tendre du jeune homme et … le pinça !

ANDRE: aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

OSCAR: le docteur Oscar s'assure que tu es toujours en possession de tous tes moyens

ANDRE: tu vas me le payer !

Oscar voulut s'écarter rapidement de lui avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, il fut plus rapide : il lui maintint sa main sur sa fesse et s'empara de l'autre.

ANDRE: tu me dois une récompense si je me souviens bien. Je crois que c'est le moment de régler nos comptes, cela guérira peut être mon corps blessé.

Oscar n'avait qu'une parole : ce baiser, André l'avait bien gagné. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisa brièvement les lèvres.

ANDRE _déçu_ : non Oscar, tu ne tiens pas parole

OSCAR: mais…

ANDRE _tout prés de son visage_ : on avait convenu d'un « vrai » baiser, pas un bisou … de gamins!

André voulait des sensations, il en aurait ! Elle libéra ses deux mains qui grimpèrent alors le long de son dos pour l'attirer à elle.

OSCAR _allumeuse_ : tu l'auras voulu !

André fut pris au dépourvu : Oscar commença à lui titiller langoureusement ses lèvres de sa langue, lui arrachant de légers frétillements ; sentant le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, elle déposa audacieusement une multitude de baisers le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Brûlé par ces lèvres, André se mit à douter de la pertinence d'avoir voulu provoquer la jeune femme : elle le mettait au supplice. Oscar était surprise des réactions qu'elle causait ; elle ne se savait pas capable de tels effets, surtout avec son manque évident « d'expérience ». André avait cru qu'elle ne relèverait pas le défi, eh bien elle improviserait ! La langue de la jeune femme se mit alors à lui taquiner le téton tandis que, effrontée la main sur ses fesses se glissa sous pantalon. Oscar caressa langoureusement les fesses, provocant un gémissement d'André. Enfin, elle remonta ses lèvres au niveau de la bouche de son amant et y déposa un baiser, chaste !

OSCAR: bonne nuit André !

ANDRE : mais…

OSCAR: tu as trouvé que ce « baiser » n'était pas agréable ?

Oscar arborait un sourire triomphal : pour une fois, c'est André qui subissait ses ardeurs.

ANDRE: tu sais Oscar, si tu veux qu'on en reste là … tu ferais mieux de vite remonter te coucher.

Pourquoi disait il ça ? André savait rester maître de lui. Soudain elle remarqua son regard gourmand sur elle : elle était descendue si vite qu'elle avait oublié de mettre sa robe de chambre : elle ne portait que sa chemise de nuit. Levant les yeux sur son « docteur » André ne cachait pas sa stupeur ; qu'elle était belle, il pouvait discerner toutes les courbes de son corps, les courbes que ses mains n'avaient pas osé caresser quelques jours plus tôt. Se voyant ainsi détaillée par André, Oscar se sentit rouge cramoisi : son vêtement ne cachait rien.

OSCAR _troublée_ : bon, si tu vas bien je vais retourner me coucher

André, encore plus troublé qu'elle par cette vision, ne réalisa qu'elle s'était éloignée qu'une fois qu'elle avait refermé la porte de sa chambre sur elle. Le cœur d'Oscar faillit s'arrêter : elle aurait tant voulu le garder plus longtemps dans ses bras, son corps contre ce corps virile … mais son honneur…

André, lui, repris sa route vers la cuisine : il lui faudrait sans doute toute la nuit et une bouteille de vin pour calmer son corps exacerbé par les caresses de son aimée. Il avait remarqué le trouble d'Oscar : elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désirée et encore moins comme une femme.

Oscar était restée debout derrière sa porte, immobile. Elle désirait cet homme : son cœur le lui faisait sentir … son corps aussi. Elle n'avait jamais pu choisir dans sa vie : on avait choisi sa vie pour elle ! Cette étape, personne n'avait le droit de se l'approprier : aimer un homme était la seule preuve de sa féminité… elle ne la laisserait pas être détruite comme le reste ! Elle devait agir … tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de son abri pour retrouver André. Celui-ci n'était plus dans l'entrée. Elle frappa à sa porte, sans réponse elle entra discrètement dans la pièce ; elle remarqua le lit défait, vide. André avait dû descendre à la cuisine, il ne tarderait pas à remonter. En effet, André regardait inlassablement son premier verre de vin posé devant lui : boire n'était pas la solution ; il devait accorder du temps à Oscar. Elle avait fait d'énormes « progrès » ces derniers jours : il saurait se montrer patient. Calmé, il prit la direction de sa chambre.

La chambre d'André était glissée dans la pénombre, comme le reste de la maison, petit à petit Oscar se détendait : elle respirait l'odeur que le corps d'André avait imprégnée sur les draps. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagner quand la porte s'ouvrit, mettant à nouveau ses sens en alerte. Son André était dans l'embrasure et s'approchait de sa couche : un corps se dessinait sous l'empreinte du tissus. Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle ! Pourtant son corps et son esprit le souhaitaient ardemment pourtant.

ANDRE _doucement _: Oscar ?

La jeune femme se redressa dans le lit : elle regarda André dans les yeux et se leva pour lui faire face.

ANDRE: tu sais que si on commence… je ne pourrais sans doute pas m'arrêter !

Toujours prévenant, pensa Oscar. Elle saurait lui faire oublier ses doutes comme il saurait lui faire oublier les siens. La femme timide avait laissé la place à une femme plus sûre d'elle en franchissant la porte de cette chambre, grâce à André elle s'était découverte cette force, elle devait seulement la laisser s'exprimer. Le colonel savait gagner des guerres, la femme saurait gagner son homme !

OSCAR _espiègle_: j'espère bien !

Non, il ne rêvait pas ! La femme effarouchée avait définitivement disparu au profit d'une Oscar séductrice, conforme à leur dernière étreinte.

OSCAR: où en étions nous ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle commença à se coller à lui, plaçant ses mains sur le dos viril de son partenaire. La respiration d'André se fit plus profonde : ces mains laissaient des traînées de feu sur la peau, ces seins taquinaient son torse tandis que ces lèvres infiltraient délicatement la bouche !

Ne pouvant rester insensible à tant de torture, sa langue pourchassait celle de la jeune fille et ses mains se faufilaient timidement sous le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit d'Oscar. Le tissus délicat laissait la place aux courbes devinées et tant convoitées : ses doigts frôlèrent ses cuisses, remontèrent sur la douceur de ses fesses pour finalement épouser ses reins.

Oscar se pressa d'autant plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que sa féminité sente le plaisir tendu d'André dont le sang se mit à bouillonner. Percevant que son pantalon entravait sa liberté, les lèvres d'Oscar quittèrent momentanément celles de son partenaire, ses mains saisirent le lien qui retenait le tissus et le dénouèrent ; enfin elles firent lentement glisser le vêtement au sol. Oscar eut un petit sursaut devant sa nudité : André l'avait plusieurs fois taquinée sur son corps viril et elle devait admettre qu'il avait des arguments pour lui.

André se sentit comme un gamin intimidé ; cette expérience n'était pas la première ; mais c'était avec la femme qu'il aimait : Oscar ! Il savait que pour elle s'était la première fois et il voulait se montrer digne d'elle.

A son tour, il entreprit de la déshabiller : elle portait une fine chemise de nuit qui la transformait en ange de la beauté et de l'amour. Sa petite poitrine se dressait fièrement derrière le ruban de son bustier et sa taille fine ne demandait qu'à être enlacée. Après avoir rencontré cette femme la première fois, il avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois ce corps de déesse, mais son imagination ne pouvait percevoir tant de volupté, de délicatesse.

Il défit le fin ruban et laissa choir cette seconde peau sur les épaules d'Oscar ; puis la chemise descendit lentement découvrant ainsi une à une les parcelles de son corps. Chaque centimètre était littéralement pris d'assaut par les lèvres d'André : son cou, sa gorge, ses seins. Au bout d'un interminable parcours, le vêtement tomba à ses pieds, révélant le corps de la femme entièrement découvert, resplendissant.

Même si les joues d'Oscar laissaient entrevoir sa gène de se trouver ainsi dévêtue devant son futur amant, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins de fierté de pouvoir enfin lui montrer la vraie Oscar, celle qui n'existerait pas aujourd'hui sans lui !

Une fois la pudeur vaincue, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Les deux corps enlacés et fiévreux roulèrent sur le lit pour leur première nuit d'amour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Anges**

**attention! ce chapitre pourrait choquer de jeunes lecteurs!**

André voulait prendre le temps de faire découvrir l'amour à sa dulcinée. Il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher cet instant unique par son désir ardent. Il avait su recherché cette « perle rare », cachée de tous : elle était son trésor et cette nuit était à lui mais surtout était à elle.

Devant le désir évident d'André, Oscar avait un peu plus d'assurance. Elle se plaça sur ce corps masculin pour y faire glisser ses lèvres brûlantes d'amour, ses mains encerclaient ses épaules puis descendaient le long de ses côtes pour se stabiliser sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir la virilité de son compagnon se lover près de ses cuisses.

Mon Dieu. Oscar était née pour l'amour. Qui pouvait imaginer La Femme qui se cachait derrière l'Homme ? Chaque geste, chaque souffle, chaque baiser était comme un poison du plaisir qui envahissait tout son être : elle le torturait… et il aimait ça ! Avant de se sentir envahit par sa passion, André voulait à son tour lui faire découvrir les milles et une caresses qu'il lui destinait.

Il se dégagea doucement et la fit tendrement glisser sous son propre corps. Oscar ferma les yeux : elle devinait le regard perçant de son amant et se sentit intimidée par ce qui l'attendait. André commença à lui baiser un téton, comme sa maîtresse lui avait fait auparavant, puis le délaissa pour tenter de conquérir son jumeau.

André : tu vois tu n'es pas la seule à être une experte !

Oscar rougit, tant pour les caresses de ces lèvres sur sa poitrine mais surtout pour l'allusion à « experte ». André savait qu'elle était novice aux jeux de l'amour et pourtant, à ses yeux, elle était son égale. A ces mots Oscar s'enhardissait : son corps se laissa emporter sans retenue par ses sensations.

Voyant qu'Oscar pénétrait corps et âme dans les abysses qui mènent au plaisir, André osa des caresses plus intimes. Il serra davantage son corps de femme contre ses hanches, colla ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée et fit langoureusement glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Les deux langues commencèrent une course sans fin tandis que les deux corps entamaient une valse ondulante, se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

Oscar sentait que l'organe de son amant quémander l'accès de son intimité. Le moment était venu : elle était prête. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se dégagea au minimum pour croiser le regard d'André. En un sourire, elle le conforta dans sa décision.

Alors lentement, elle écarta légèrement ses cuisses et saisit les hanches de son homme pour l'inviter à partager son corps. André se glissa doucement, sans précipitation dans la chaleur de cette rose fraîchement éclose. Il sentit les doigts d'Oscar s'agripper à ses chairs tandis qu'il commençait son va et vient. Elle eut un petit sursaut puis son corps se détendit. Une sensation nouvelle prenait naissance dans tout son corps : elle grandissait au sein de son ventre pour irradier tout son corps. Elle accompagna André dans cette danse rythmée jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les deux corps échauffés se libérèrent de leur extase : ils ne faisait plus qu'un.

André serra tendrement Oscar dans ses bras puis se dégagea et la recouvrit des draps dans lesquels elle s'endormit comme un bébé. Le visage de sa femme n'avait jamais été si magnifique : les traits détendus, le sourire au lèvre… elle était au royaume des anges. Il se faufila délicatement près de sa bien aimée et se laissa emporté par le sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Plaisirs**

Le matin commençait à percer à travers les rideaux lorsque la « belle au bois dormant » émergea de sa nuit de délices. Oscar ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec stupeur sa solitude : André n'était plus dans sa chambre ! Elle caressa l'oreiller sur lequel l'empreinte de son amant était encore figée, chaude. Il avait du se lever quelques minutes seulement avant son réveil.

André remontait tranquillement les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, un plateau de petit déjeuner pour sa dulcinée : après cette nuit inoubliable, elle devait être affamée. Il avait fait de son mieux pour trouver quelques douceurs pour son estomac et avait prélevé quelques fleurettes dans le parterre de roses devant la maison. Il voulait que ce séjour reste à jamais gravé dans le cœur de sa femme.

Entendant du bruit devant la chambre, Oscar se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte. Et là quelle surprise de voir apparaître André, chargé d'un plateau regorgeant de nourritures, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

ANDRE : mais Oscar tu es folle de m'ouvrir dans cette tenue ?

OSCAR : comment ça ?

ANDRE : tu es toute nue !

OSCAR : et alors, tu as eu l'occasion de me voir cette nuit !

ANDRE : moi oui, mais si quelqu'un entrait ?

Oscar restait ahurie ! La veille André se baignait nu aux yeux de tous dans le lac et il lui faisait des remarques sur sa nudité alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, dans sa propriété ?

OSCAR : parce que tu as invité quelqu'un ?

ANDRE : euh non.

André se sentit stupide. Oscar lui avait caché son corps de femme pendant des années et maintenant qu'elle le lui montrait sans pudeur, il s'en plaignait presque. En fait, il réalisa l'intimité que le secret d'Oscar lui apportait : il était devenu son ami absolu ; il savait à présent presque tout d'elle et il voulait conserver ce secret que lui seul avait l'opportunité de connaître. Ce secret était son trésor : trésor qu'il ne partagerait avec personne… personne.

ANDRE : je t'ai apporté de quoi nous rassasier, mon amour

OSCAR : mais tu as dévalisé le garde manger, il y en a pour tout un régiment

ANDRE _le regard pétillant de malice_ : je pensais que tu aurais faim et qu'il te fallait reprendre des forces !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Oscar pour comprendre le sous-entendu. A peine eut elle fini de manger que son amant reparti à l'assaut de son corps. Finalement, le petit déjeuner se prolongea en déjeuner, avec quelques pauses audacieuses.

Les quelques jours à Arras s'écoulèrent de la même manière, André et Oscar partageaient essentiellement leur temps entre leurs ébats et leurs promenades. C'est au cours de la dernière journée à Arras qu'André questionna Oscar sur son passé. Il voulait connaître cette partie de la vie d'Oscar avant de rentrer à Jarjayes. Ils prirent tous les deux places sous un arbre, près du lac ; puis André laissa Oscar narrer son enfance.

OSCAR : Tu sais maintenant que mon père n'a eu que des filles, malheureusement son orgueil l'a poussé à désirer un fils à tout prix : pour perpétuer le nom des Jarjayes. Etant la dernière née, et donc sans doute le dernier espoir d'une descendance masculine, mon père a mis son plan contre nature en marche. Je naissais fille mais je devenais son fils, son héritier. C'est pour cela que j'ai été élevée près de toi et loin de mes sœurs : je devenais devenir un homme, alors j'ai suivi ce destin faussé et je suis devenu un homme aux yeux de tous… même aux tiens.

André vit alors des larmes couler sur les joues d'Oscar ; il se rapprocha de la femme qu'il aimait tant et blottit son corps près du sien. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. André comprenait maintenant l'ombre qui persistait furtivement dans le regard de la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'avait été libre. Jamais … jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Oscar s'était dévoilée à lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant quiconque, même sa propre famille et lui, André Grandier, simple roturier, avait fait d'elle une femme, sa femme.

ANDRE : je suis là maintenant et nous sommes liés à jamais … ma femme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Retour**

Les deux amants arrivèrent enfin au château de Jarjayes après leur séjour romantique à Arras. Ils avaient fait halte dans une auberge en chemin pour s'y reposer et profiter des quelques heures d'intimité qui leur restaient. Oscar et André avaient convenu de ne rien dévoiler de leur relation à quiconque et de ne rien faire pour être suspectés. L'abstinence devait être de rigueur : il en était de l'honneur d'Oscar et de la vie d'André. Ils auraient bien l'occasion de se retrouver les quelques fois où la demeure serait désertée par la famille et les domestiques. Ils avaient bien profité du séjour à Arras pour « faire connaissance » et ils sauraient patienter pour mieux se redécouvrir.

Les deux cavaliers furent accueillis au château dès leur arrivée par grand mère qui les embrassa copieusement : ses petits enfants lui avaient manqué.

OSCAR et ANDRE : bonjour grand mère

GM : bonjour les enfants ; comment c'est passé votre séjour à Arras

OSCAR : très bien grand mère

GM : j'espère que tu as pu te reposer Oscar, et que cet idiot d'André ne t'a pas trop taquiné ?

Se reposer ? Taquiné ? pensa Oscar. Non. Il avait fait beaucoup plus. Rien que la décence ne lui permettait d'avouer. André lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, c'est vrai, mais surtout il lui avait fait découvrir son corps, son corps de femme. Il avait été un excellent professeur, patient et aimant. Oscar tenta de garder son calme devant grand mère ; elle devait cacher son trouble où la vieille femme ne tarderait pas à suspecter quelque « bêtise » de ses petits enfants.

OSCAR : non, grande mère, André a été adorable, il s'est bien occupé de moi.

André avait noté le double sens des mots d'Oscar : il savait qu'elle ne les avait pas choisis au hasard. Depuis leurs nuits à Arras, elle avait un comportement ambigu. Certes depuis leur départ de la maison, elle était redevenue l'homme, ses vêtements étaient ceux qu'ils avaient toujours été, et son attitude était celle du colonel de la garde. Mais quelque chose avait changé à son encontre : elle lui adressait par moment des regards, des sourires et des paroles tendres, qui furtivement dévoilaient tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Oscar était redevenue le colonel aux yeux de tous mais elle était restée Sa Femme à ses yeux.

GM : ah tant mieux, c'est vrai que vous avez le visage réjoui, un peu fatigué mais réjoui. Je pense que la route a été longue ; cela explique vos traits tirés.

OSCAR _dubitative_ : sans doute

GM : André, monte les affaires d'Oscar dans sa chambre, veux-tu ?

ANDRE : bien sur grand mère

André saisit les quelques bagages et suivit Oscar jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée ; il posa prestement les sacoches et saisit la jeune femme par la taille pour l'embrasser. Oscar profita de l'occasion pour lui rendre son baiser, puis le repoussa tendrement.

OSCAR : non André… c'est trop risqué. Les domestiques sont là et grand mère peut entrer à tout moment.

ANDRE : je raconterai que tu t'es évanouie de fatigue et que je t'ai rattrapée.

OSCAR _le sourire moqueur_ : et tu crois vraiment que grand mère croira cette fable

ANDRE _en s'approchant encore plus d'elle _: tu sais je peux être convainquant quand il le faut

OSCAR _le regard baissé sur le bassin de son partenaire_: je le sais, mon amour, mais il y a des signes qui ne mentent pas.

En effet, le désir d'André pour Oscar, l'envahissait dangereusement. S'il restait dans cette chambre, en compagnie de cette beauté ; il finirait par se croire encore à Arras et leurs ébats alerteraient tout le château. Que cette abstinence allait être pesante ! Par amour pour Oscar, il saurait se tenir tranquille… jusqu'à une occasion plus « propice ».

ANDRE : tu as gagné, je me montrerai patient

OSCAR _tendrement_ : et tu en seras récompensé

ANDRE : tu es cruelle avec moi

OSCAR : non, je suis simplement amoureuse, et je ne veux te perdre à aucun prix. Descends, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Elle le raccompagna à sa porte sans omettre de lui glisser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

OSCAR : à tout à l'heure.

André inspira un bon coup, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs, et sortit en direction de sa chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Vols**

_Merci à Tof pour ses suggestions_

La vie avait repris son cours au château de Jarjayes : Oscar avait regagné son poste à la garde royale et André la secondait comme il l'avait toujours fait. A présent, il était beaucoup plus attentif au colonel : l'enjeu était plus important ; il défendrait cette femme jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Oscar et André venaient de descendre pour se rendre à la caserne quand un messager du Roi se présenta à la demeure et demanda à voir immédiatement le colonel de la garde. Grand mère le mena sans tarder à Oscar.

OSCAR : qu'y a-t-il grand mère ?

GRAND MERE : cette personne est envoyée par le Roi ; il a un message urgent à te remettre

OSCAR : je vous écoute

MESSAGER : sa majesté le Roi, vous réclame au plus vite à la cour. De nombreux vols viennent d'être commis ces jours-ci.

OSCAR : de nouveaux vols ?

MESSAGER : oui, colonel

GRAND MERE : mon dieu, le masque noir ! C'est sans doute le masque noir !

André sursauta : non le masque noir ne pouvait pas avoir commis ces forfaits : premièrement c'était lui le masque noir et deuxièmement il avait passé ces derniers jours avec Oscar.

MESSAGER : en fait on ne sait pas si c'est le masque noir : les vols ont tous été faits auprès de nobles et bon nombres de valeurs ont été dérobées.

OSCAR : pourtant je croyais que le masque noir ne volait que quelques bijoux, loin de dépouiller le moindre noble.

Oscar se remémorait sa dernière rencontre avec le masque noir … dans sa chambre. Sa passion avec André l'avait tellement « occupée » qu'elle en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence du voleur. Mais maintenant elle devait reprendre sa poursuite : ses délits ne pouvaient pas être impunis. Pourtant Oscar avait eu l'occasion de vérifier l'honneur du masque noir quand il avait découvert qu'elle était une femme. Elle doutait qu'il puisse s'agir de lui : elle avait vu sa façon de procéder : toujours à l'insu de ses victimes, sans jamais se faire voir ; comme un félin. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net : arrêter ses malfrats et identifier le masque noir.

Les choses se précipitaient pour André. Le masque noir était un lourd secret qu'il portait dans son cœur. Il savait, dès la découverte de son amour pour Oscar, qu'il devrait lui faire cet aveu ; abandonnant par la même occasion sa double identité. Mais le moment ne lui semblait pas approprié : le masque noir avait encore un rôle à jouer.

OSCAR : André veux-tu bien m'aider à attraper ces bandits ?

Oscar savait que son compagnon défendait les actions du masque noir : il avait refusé de l'aider lors de ses premiers méfaits, mais elle voulait le laisser libre de choisir. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait son amant, même si elle ne partageait pas sa position ; en fait son statut le lui empêchait ! En tant que noble et colonel de la garde, elle devait obéir aux ordres de sa majesté.

ANDRE _souriant comme s'il avait lu ses pensées _: avec plaisir, je vais faire le tour des estaminets pour essayer de recueillir quelques informations sur ce groupe.

Oscar lui adressa un sourire satisfait : c'était un compromis qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Elle s'occupait de trouver la trace du masque noir et André partait à la recherche du groupe de voleur. Leurs pistes finiraient par se rejoindre s'il s'avérait que le masque noir était mêlé à ces dernières agressions. De cette façon, ils mèneraient à bien leur mission.

André fut reconnaissant à Oscar de le laisser maître de son choix. Il allait aider son amie à résoudre cette affaire : il était hors de question qu'elle mettre sa vie en danger sans sa protection. Il avait menti sur le masque noir… et il venait de lui mentir à nouveau : il n'irait pas dans les bars. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle : il serait à ses côtés, il serait son ombre. Ce n'était pas André Grandier qui aiderait le colonel de la garde mais le masque noir en personne ! Le jeu des masques allait reprendre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Pensées**

Le soir même, Oscar et André se préparaient pour leur mission. Oscar avait entreprit de découvrir l'identité secrète du masque noir. Elle n'avait pas développé le sujet avec André car elle savait pertinemment qu'il était contre l'idée de sa capture. Elle ne voulait pas blesser l'homme de sa vie, aussi elle gardait cette mission pour elle.

Elle avait décidé de reprendre son enquête là où elle l'avait suspendue : aux bals de la cour. Il était à présent inutile qu'elle se « travestisse » en femme : le masque noir l'avait savamment piégée et connaissait à présent la vérité sur son sexe. Elle irait aux bals en tant que colonel ; de toute façon pour sa mission elle devait avoir le maximum de cartes en main : sa féminité n'en faisait pas partie, du moins de son point de vue.

Oscar savait cependant qu'il y avait de nouveaux participants : maintenant elle devait se tenir doublement sur ses gardes ; une bande de voleurs peu scrupuleux avait fait son entrée dans les soirées nocturnes nobles. La méfiance était de rigueur. Elle ne devrait pas affronter un ennemi mais deux !

André, de son côté, faisait son possible pour ne rien dévoiler à Oscar. Il souffrait de lui cacher ainsi sa double vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour lui révéler qu'il était sa « proie » : le masque noir en personne. Il savait que tôt ou tard elle allait découvrir la vérité et pour tout dire André ignorait quelle serait sa réaction. La seule chose dont il était persuadé, c'était de leur amour réciproque ; la vie du masque noir ne serait jamais en péril avec elle. Mais son cœur ?

Dès lors que la mission avait été attribuée à Oscar de traquer les voleurs, André avait pris la décision de ne plus la laisser seule, à son insu. Il savait quelle combattante elle était. Elle lui avait montré bon nombre de fois qu'à l'épée elle rivalisait avec la majorité des meilleurs escrimeurs masculins et elle avait courageusement affronté le masque noir, seule ! Il eut une pensée triste quand il repensa aux blessures qu'il lui avait infligée à deux reprises : lorsque que Oscar, le colonel, avait pris en chasse le masque noir dans les jardins ; puis lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de s'entraîner aux poings avec lui pour être à la hauteur lors de leur prochain affrontement. A l'époque il ignorait totalement que son ami d'enfance cachait un corps et un cœur de femme. Elle avait accepté les coups, les blessures sans une plainte. Mais son frêle corps n'avait pas résisté longtemps sous les assauts de sa puissance.

Maintenant il avait trop peur que cela se reproduise : il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse la blesser autant qu'il avait osé le faire, par ignorance. Plus jamais ! Aussi il mènerait ses investigations comme un rôdeur, à ses côtés.

Maintenant qu'il était devenu intime avec Oscar, André devait se tenir sur ses gardes : il lui révèlerait son identité secrète quand il le jugerait nécessaire. En attendant, l'écurie, qui était son lieu de « métamorphose », n'était plus assez sure. La jeune femme guettait le moindre moment de solitude avec son amant pour échanger baisers enflammés ou caresses sensuelles. Loin de regretter ces marques de passion, André était contraint de se trouver un nouvel antre.

Il réfléchit rapidement aux cachettes possibles : celles du château et les écuries étaient automatiquement inappropriées à présent, réservées aux ébats des amants ! Il lui revint en mémoire une cabane à l'orée du bois qu'il avait construite avec Oscar dans leur jeunesse. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis de longues années mais sans doute ferait elle l'affaire. La maisonnette était cachée par les arbres mais donnait une vue directe sur les écuries. Durant de nombreuses années, ce lieu d'espionnage avait servi de refuge aux deux adolescents. C'était décidé ! Maintenant il devait se préparer avant le départ d'Oscar qui ne devait pas soupçonner sa filature.

Il retrouva Oscar dans l'entrée sur le point de partir.

ANDRE : tu es prête ?

OSCAR : oui, bien sur

ANDRE : tu seras prudente, n'est ce pas ?

Oscar la solitaire, le colonel froid et distant, adorait le regard protecteur que lui lançait son ami. Bien sur qu'elle serait prudente : elle était sur ses gardes depuis ses premiers pas. Elle avait été éduquée à ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Elle sourit en repensant que finalement deux personnes l'avait pourtant surprise : le masque noir et André ! L'un était devenu sa moitié, son âme soeur tandis que l'autre serait bientôt face à son épée, démasqué !

OSCAR : n'aies aucune inquiétude. Le voleur que je cherche n'est pas un meurtrier : c'est juste un renard rusé, que je finirais par capturer.

André remarqua la lueur de défi qui passa dans les yeux de sa femme. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette flamme : elle était devenue sa raison de vivre. Elle était bien décidée à l'attraper et si cela n'avait pas été dans de telles circonstances… il se serait bien laissé prendre.

ANDRE : je le sais bien ; mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger

OSCAR : comme tu l'as toujours fait mon amour

Elle regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les surprendre puis s'approcha d'André pour un doux baiser.

OSCAR : je t'aime

ANDRE : je t'aime aussi mon ange

OSCAR : à plus tard, fais attention !

ANDRE : aucun souci

« À tout de suite, colonel » murmura André avant de prendre la direction de la cabane, nouveau repaire du masque noir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : A l'affût **

Oscar arriva comme convenu au château de Méracle où une grande partie de la cour était conviée au bal. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle venait à une réception sans son fidèle ami André. La première occasion avait été le bal où Oscar, le colonel, avait laissé sa place à la femme pour séduire Fersen et avait rencontré le masque noir dans les jardins. Cette soirée avait changé sa vie : Fersen n'était plus dans son cœur qu'un ami proche et le masque noir, voleur de son état, était devenu sa « mission ».

Comme à son habitude, le colonel de la garde royal se montrait discret et distant envers les protagonistes du bal. Elle restait en retrait aux abords des entrées de la grande salle de réception. Elle guettait le moindre mouvement suspect : nobles ou serviteurs. Comme à chaque sortie festive, ses traits et son corps fins attiraient la convoitise des jeunes, et moins jeunes, dames de la cour tandis que le regard de certains hommes se faisait jaloux face à ce rival.

Oscar se moquait totalement de ces gens : si ces dames de haute noblesse savaient qu'elles attendaient les avances d'une femme, elles ne s'en remettraient jamais ; quant aux prétendants, ils n'avaient aucune crainte à avoir : elle ne leur déroberait pas leurs dulcinées. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Comment aurait elle pu imaginer, il y a seulement quelques semaines, les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie personnelle : André. André avait découvert sa féminité, et en même temps lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur suprême d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Tous les invités étaient apparemment arrivés, il était donc inutile qu'Oscar reste dans la salle de bal à attendre le, ou les voleurs ; mieux valait examiner les alentours. Voulant agir avec discrétion, le colonel ne pouvait décemment pas explorer les pièces privées du château de ses hôtes. Elle décida de se cantonner aux pièces des domestiques, de services et aux jardins. Elle prit la décision de commencer ses investigations dans ces derniers.

Après avoir fait le tour des différentes allées et bosquets, Oscar ne décela aucune trace suspecte. Personne, à part quelques couples et promeneurs, ne semblait occuper les lieux. Elle restait attentive au moindre bruit ou mouvement, main sur la garde de son épée, en souvenir de sa rencontre impromptue avec le masque noir dans les jardins du comte de Villeneuve.

Le colonel revint à l'intérieur des murs du château pour vérifier les différentes pièces de service. Toujours rien, aucun indice. Elle rebroussait chemin en direction de la salle de bal, à travers les recoins des offices quand soudain, elle fut happer par l'arrière : une large main immobilisait sa main droite sur la garde de son épée tandis qu'une seconde la bâillonnait. Elle remarqua immédiatement que la main qui emprisonnait sa bouche était gantée de noir : le masque noir ! En effet, le voleur la retenait entre ses bras puissants et la faisait reculer dans un coin sombre un peu plus à l'écart.

André n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation. Il savait qu'Oscar était venue à ce bal pour capturer le bandit et elle le guettait depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle « perde » son temps en ne voyant pas apparaître le tant désiré masque noir. Il voulait en quelque sorte « récompenser » la ténacité de sa partenaire.

Il avait profité de l'inspection des jardins par Oscar pour visiter les différentes pièces du château et s'assurer qu'aucune personne mal intentionnée ne sévissait. André avait décidé que ce soir le masque noir ne déroberait rien : il ne voulait pas mettre son amour de colonel dans l'embarras. « Comment ? Le masque noir s'est encore emparé de bijoux au château de Méracle ? Et le colonel de la garde était présent ? Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas arrêté ce voleur ?»

A présent André immobilisait son colonel. Il adorait ce petit jeu qui naissait entre Oscar et le masque noir. Il paierait sans doute au quintuple son audace mais il jubilait des réactions de cette femme pour qui son cœur ne cessait de s'embraser. Il devait se montrer prudent ou le brasier ardent le consumerait tel un volcan dévastateur.

ANDRE _modifiant légèrement sa voix_, alias LE MASQUE NOIR : bonsoir colonel.

LE MASQUE NOIR _la sentant se dandiner dans sa prison humaine_: je veux bien retirer ma main de votre bouche à condition de ne pas crier, mais je sais que vous savez vous tenir

Oscar baissa légèrement la tête en signe de consentement. Le masque noir dégagea alors sa main pour lui enserrer la taille bloquant ainsi ses bras.

LE MASQUE NOIR: bien, nous ne sommes pas mieux ainsi ?

Oh non, pensa Oscar. A présent son dos se pressait indécemment contre le torse viril de son kidnappeur.

OSCAR: que voulez vous ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: dois je avoir une raison pour tenir compagnie à la plus belle femme de la soirée ?

OSCAR: arrêtez ce jeu. Si on vous entendait ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne dévoiler mon secret à personne. C'est ce que vous appeler avoir de l'honneur !

Oscar ne pouvait pas rester ainsi : collée au masque noir. C'est elle qui devait le capturer… et non le contraire. D'un coup sec, elle enfonça son talon dans le pied du voleur, lui laissant suffisamment de marge pour décoller son corps du torse masculin. Puis elle mit toute sa force dans un mouvement de coude qui alla percuter les côtes de son geôlier.

Pris de surprise et de douleur, l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter du frêle colonel et de le libérer. Il évita de justesse la garde de l'épée du soldat, qui aurait mis en péril sa virilité ! Comment aurait il expliqué son « incapacité » à Oscar ? A nouveau maître de lui, il fit face à son adversaire.

LE MASQUE NOIR: vous ne manquez pas de ressources ! Inutile de dégainer votre épée : je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous

OSCAR: vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous battre ? Voyez vous ça ! Laissez moi deviner : vous avez été invité au bal mais on vous a trompé en vous faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué !

LE MASQUE NOIR: mais cher colonel, je ne vous savais pas si enclin à l'humour. Encore une qualité qui s'ajoute à vos nombreux atouts. Je voudrais bien être à la place de cet « André » que vous semblez tant chérir

OSCAR: André ?

LE MASQUE NOIR: oui votre prétendu fiancé. Ou peut être devrais je dire … votre amant ?

OSCAR _furieuse _: comment osez vous !

Elle leva le bras pour le gifler mais il fut plus prompt qu'elle et lui saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage.

LE MASQUE NOIR: votre attitude vous trahie, ma chère

Il libéra la main de la jeune femme, se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

OSCAR: attendez !

LE MASQUE NOIR _moqueur_: qu'y a-t-il ? Vous voulez un baiser de bonne nuit ?

OSCAR: notre affaire n'est pas finie !

LE MASQUE NOIR: vous seriez prête à attaquer un homme de dos ?

OSCAR: non !

LE MASQUE NOIR: soyez sans crainte, nous nous reverrons prochainement. En attendant bonsoir, chère colonelle.

OSCAR: arrêtez !

Mais le masque noir avait déjà disparu !

Oscar était troublée. Le masque noir semblait différent de leurs premières rencontres. Etrange, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui avait changé. Etait ce parce qu'il savait à présent qu'elle était une femme, sans doute. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de le pourchasser ce soir : il avait du se volatiliser une nouvelle fois, comme un fantôme.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre 17 : Investigations_**

A Chanlyr

De retour au château, Oscar s'aperçut qu'André n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était tard et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. En effet, après avoir quitté le colonel chez le duc de Méracle, le masque noir avait laissé son déguisement pour reprendre sa vraie personnalité : André Grandier. La nuit était déjà pourtant bien avancée mais il tenait tout de même à s'acquitter de la mission qu'Oscar lui avait confié: rechercher des renseignements dans les tavernes sur le groupe de voleurs qui sévissaient au détriment du masque noir.

Plus tôt ces vauriens seraient stoppés et plus tôt le masque noir serait mis « hors de cause », du moins pour ces derniers vols et surtout aux yeux de son colonel de la garde. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle le prenne pour un voleur de bas étage. Il avait sa fierté après tout. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses agissements mais il se doutait qu'elle en comprenait les raisons même si elle ne laissait rien paraître.

A la sortie du bal, il s'était dirigé sans attendre vers les quartiers de fréquentation douteuse. Il s'était abrité dans une ruelle sombre pour ôter sa panoplie et redevenir le simple roturier. Il camoufla son visage sous un large chapeau et enveloppa ses larges épaules dans sa cape afin de ne pas être reconnu. Son pied et surtout ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Oscar n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Quelle femme ! Il devait faire plus attention aux « contacts » qu'il avait avec elle sous les traits du masque noir ou il finirait alité ; il faut dire que depuis qu'il connaissait sa nature de femme, il lui était quasiment impossible de lever la main sur elle. Moralité, sa seule défense contre cette amazone était l'esquive voire la fuite.

De plus ces corps à corps finiraient par le trahir : Oscar était très perspicace. Elle lui avait déjà fait des remarques à son sujet dès leur seconde rencontre sur la ressemblance entre André et le masque noir. A ce souvenir, il repensa à l'éloge qu'elle avait fait au masque noir après qu'il l'ait embrassée : « André ne se comporterait jamais de manière aussi inconvenable : c'est un gentilhomme. Vous vous ressemblez peut être physiquement mais son âme est noble alors que la vôtre est… ». Mais il devait mettre ces soucis de côtés pour un moment : il avait une mission à accomplir.

André passa plusieurs heures dans différents estaminets pour trouver des indices sur les voleurs de bijoux. Après quelques verres offerts par ci par là, il acquit plusieurs informations : le groupe rassemblait trois peut être quatre hommes, tous de moralité douteuse. Certains parlaient d'un homme étrange qui rôdait dans les rues de Paris. Un homme, à l'odeur de mort ; ils le décrivaient comme l'Archange de la Terreur, portant un masque opaque qui dissimulait entièrement ses traits. Mais tous avaient entendu parler de son regard froid, presque sans âme. André ne put obtenir si cet homme avait un lien avec la bande de voleur : personne ne savait … ou ne voulait savoir. Estimant que cela suffisait pour ce soir, le valet décida de rentrer au château de Jarjayes ; la nuit était déjà grandement avancée et il avait besoin d'un repos bien mérité.

Après une chevauchée éprouvante, il arriva enfin à destination. Tout semblait endormi. Oscar était rentrée bien avant lui et devait maintenant tranquillement être dans son lit bercée par Morphée. Il la reverrait au petit déjeuner et lui ferait son rapport. Dans la pénombre, il se dirigea discrètement vers sa chambre pour ne pas déranger les occupants de la maisonnée. En entrebâillant sa porte, il remarqua une fine lumière vacillante ; une bougie finissait de se consumer sur la commode de sa chambre. En ouvrant davantage la porte il l'aperçut. Oscar.

Elle était assise là sur une simple chaise, elle s'était changée pour mettre une tunique et un pantalon simples, un châle reposait sur les épaules, un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux ; elle était endormie. Il pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle l'avait attendu mais la fatigue avait eu raison de sa volonté ! Il resta quelques secondes à la contempler en silence, puis ce fut l'obscurité : la bougie avait cessé son feu. Il en alluma rapidement une nouvelle puis s'approcha de sa belle. Comme elle est magnifique, pensa-t-il. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? Non, je ne pourrais pas.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la déposer dans son lit et ensevelir ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse pour l'aimer encore et encore. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, pas ce soir, pas ici, pas seuls ! D'ailleurs il était lui même exténué : le bal, sa rencontre avec Oscar qui lui avait sans doute fêlé une ou deux côtes, et enfin les tavernes ; il devait se reposer et récupérer.

A contre cœur, André devait la réveiller. Il se pencha doucement et caressa sa bouche de ses lèvres. A leur contact, Oscar émergea de ses songes comme une fleur qui s'ouvre sous la chaleur du soleil levant ; puis elle ouvrit les yeux croisant ainsi le regard amoureux de son valet.

ANDRE : désolé de te réveiller mon amour

OSCAR : ne sois pas désolé, je t'attendais, je suis contente que tu sois rentré.

ANDRE : tu n'aurais pas du

OSCAR : il doit être tard

ANDRE : disons plutôt qu'il est très tôt ; mais la nuit n'est pas encore finie.

OSCAR : maintenant que tu es là, je vais monter me coucher

ANDRE : veux tu que je te raccompagne ?

OSCAR : c'est inutile, tu dois être épuisé toi aussi … et je préfèrerais qu'on ne nous surprenne pas en train de monter dans ma chambre, tous les deux, à une heure aussi tardive.

ANDRE : tu as raison, mon amour. Mieux vaut rester prudent.

Oscar se leva de sa chaise et serra tendrement André dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Un baiser vint clore leur étreinte.

OSCAR : bonne nuit

ANDRE : bonne nuit, Oscar. A demain

Oscar remonta tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'André s'allongeait de tout son long sur son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, il était en compagnie de sa femme … au pays des rêves.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre 18 : Rapport_**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque l'homme se réveilla. « Mon dieu, il doit être tard » pensa-t-il. Il se leva promptement, se prépara et alla vite rejoindre grand mère à la cuisine.

GRAND MERE : ah te voilà chéri

ANDRE : bonjour grand mère ; pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé en voyant que je n'étais toujours pas levé

GRAND MERE : ce sont les consignes d'Oscar

ANDRE : ses consignes ?

GRAND MERE : oui, il m'a demandé de te laisser dormir ; apparemment il t'a confié une mission hier soir, qui s'est finie tard

ANDRE : oui c'est vrai

André était étonné que grand mère parle toujours d'Oscar au masculin mais il était vrai qu'à ses yeux son petit fils ignorait sa féminité. Il devait de son côté faire aussi attention qu'elle : l'intimité qu'il avait maintenant avec la jeune femme ne devait pas changer ses habitudes en présence d'une tiers personne : il devait continuer à la masculiniser. Oscar mettrait peut être grand mère au courant… un jour.

ANDRE : sais tu où est Oscar ?

GRAND MERE : il est en train de déjeuner ; je crois d'ailleurs qu'il t'attend.

ANDRE : très bien, j'y vais alors

GRAND MERE : tiens prends ce plateau si tu veux bien ;

ANDRE : bien sur, grand mère

GRAND MERE : merci, mon petit.

André apporta le plateau à Oscar qui l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres.

OSCAR : bonjour André

ANDRE : bonjour Oscar, merci de m'avoir laissé dormir plus longtemps ce matin

OSCAR : c'était la moindre des choses, tu es rentré bien tard hier soir. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé.

ANDRE _s'asseyant près de la jeune femme _: à peu près.

« Mise à part le souvenir que tu m'as laissé aux côtes, je vais bien » pensa-t-il.

OSCAR : as tu pu découvrir quelque renseignement sur les voleurs.

ANDRE : oui, il semble qu'ils soient trois, peut être quatre. On m'a mis en garde sur eux : ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

OSCAR : justement, ils faut les arrêter au plus vite.

ANDRE : as tu entendu parler d'un type qui se fait appeler « l'Archange de la Terreur » ?

OSCAR : « l'Archange de la Terreur » ? Non. Pourquoi

ANDRE : pour rien. Revenons à nos bandits : que comptes tu faire ?

OSCAR : continuer à arpenter les bals où ils sont susceptibles d'agir. Je sens que le colonel de la garde va devenir très mondain ces prochains jours !

ANDRE _voyant grand mère les rejoindre, un clin d'œil à Oscar _: soit prudent : ces dames de la cour vont finir par croire que tu cherches à compter fleurette à l'une d'elles ! Ha ; Ha !

GRAND MERE : comment Oscar ? Tu retournes encore au bal ?

OSCAR : oui grand mère, nous devons absolument arrêter ses malfrats avant qu'ils ne fassent de victimes.

GRAND MERE : je comprends mon petit, mais je serais plus rassurée si André t'accompagnait ; n'est ce pas André ?

ANDRE : euh, oui … sans doute

GRAND MERE : bon c'est décidé : ce soir tu accompagneras Oscar

ANDRE : mais je ne peux pas ! Oscar m'a déjà confié une mission

Mais grand mère prenait déjà la direction de la cuisine sans attendre ses explications.

ANDRE : mais depuis quand c'est grand mère qui décide ?

OSCAR _avec un sourire_ : depuis toujours ; enfin c'est ce qu'elle a toujours cru. N'est ce pas André ?

ANDRE : c'est vrai qu'on a plusieurs fois « contourné » les ordres de grand mère…

OSCAR : … et on s'est fait punir plus d'une fois !

ANDRE _à nouveau sérieux _: que décides tu finalement ?

OSCAR : disons que ce soir tu m'accompagnes mais demain on reprend nos recherches séparément. Cela te convient ?

ANDRE : parfaitement !

ANDRE _en se levant pour faire la révérence à la jeune femme _: M'accorderez vous cette danse mademoiselle ?

OSCAR _gênée_ : Arrête de jouer André ! Tu sais très bien qu'on n'y va pas pour s'y amuser

ANDRE _feignant d'essuyer une larme _: hélas je le sais… mais qui sait peut être qu'un jour….

Le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin quand André décida d'aborder le sujet du masque noir. Depuis son arrivée, Oscar avait écouté avec attention les informations qu'il avait recueillies la veille au soir mais s'était totalement tue sur sa propre soirée. Voulait elle volontairement lui cacher sa rencontrer avec le voleur ? Il ne saurait le dire.

ANDRE : je t'ai rapportée les informations de ma soirée mais comment s'est passée la tienne ?

Oscar s'arrêta de manger et regarda André.

ANDRE : tu devais bien aller au bal du comte de Méracle, n'est ce pas ?

OSCAR : c'est exact

ANDRE : et ?

OSCAR _ennuyée _: si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rencontré le masque noir… et il s'est échappé !

ANDRE : échappé ?

OSCAR _songeuse _: oui échappé…

André fixait Oscar. Qu'avait elle ? Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait que cela lui avait coûté de lui révéler qu'elle avait laissé le masque noir s'enfuir mais elle paraissait étrangement calme. La jeune femme qu'il connaissait était une battante : ne lui avait elle pas dit qu'elle capturerait le masque noir à tout prix ; cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de fois face sans qu'elle ne puisse pendre le dessus. Cet homme qui avait deviné son plus profond secret. Cet homme qui l'avait aimé au premier regard.

Pour la première fois, André fut incapable d'interpréter le visage de la jeune femme : tristesse, mélancolie, amour ? Non ! Il était certain qu'Oscar l'aimait du plus profond de son être. Alors quoi ? S'était elle mise à éprouver des sentiments pour ce voleur ? C'était absurde. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnages si différents ; en fait deux faces d'une seule et même personne : LUI ! Il se moqua de sa propre stupidité : il devenait jaloux du masque noir.

OSCAR : André ?

ANDRE : oui Oscar ?

OSCAR : alors c'est d'accord, tu viendras avec moi ce soir ?

ANDRE : bien sur

André laissa ce trouble disparaître dans les tréfonds de son esprit et finit son repas en silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapitre 19 : Confidences_**

Au second bal, le colonel de la garde se rendit accompagné de son valet, comme à son habitude. Le début de la réception se déroula à nouveau sans présence du moindre bandit. André avait décidé de ne pas lâcher Oscar d'une semelle ; la soirée semblait partie pour être sans anicroche : le masque noir ne se montrerait pas et après une inspection minutieuse des lieux, aucun comportement suspect n'était à noter.

ANDRE : je crois que ce soir encore nous allons rentrer bredouille

OSCAR : possible mais la soirée n'est pas encore finie

ANDRE : tu as raison mais elle commence à toucher à sa fin : de nombreux nobles ont pris la direction de leur demeure.

OSCAR : peut être mais je veux rester jusqu'au bout : je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'échapper s'il est là ce soir !

ANDRE : « s'il est là » ? Le masque noir, tu veux dire

OSCAR : oui le masque noir, de qui veux tu que je parle ?

ANDRE : il me semblait qu'il y avait aussi le groupe des malfrats

OSCAR : oui, tu as raison. Excuse moi, mais ce type se joue de moi et …

ANDRE : et tu veux que cela cesse !

OSCAR : oui !

André comprenait ce que ressentait la jeune femme. Elle, le colonel de la garde, un des plus fidèles et efficaces officiers de sa majesté, se faisait rouler par ce voleur. Cette femme était orgueilleuse et elle n'aurait de cesse de poursuivre ce fameux voleur pour le démasquer. Comme il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité ; la soulager de ce poids. Mais son secret était aussi un atout pour la jeune femme : sans le savoir, elle avait le masque noir pour surveiller et protéger ses arrières ; à l'insu de tous.

Leurs pas les avaient finalement conduits dans les jardins. Oscar était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, comme quelques heures plus tôt au château. André sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire mais elle hésitait. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, la laissant commencer quand elle le souhaiterait.

OSCAR _troublée _: André, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important

ANDRE _angoissé par son air sérieux _: je t'écoute Oscar ; tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

Le colonel vérifia qu'ils étaient bien hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, puis reprit la parole.

OSCAR : André… je t'ai menti !

ANDRE _affolé craignait le pire _: tu m'as menti ?

OSCAR : oui

ANDRE _arrivant à peine à dire les mots_ : tu… tu ne m'aimes pas ?

OSCAR _surprise_ : quoi ?

ANDRE : tu vas me dire qu'en fait tu ne m'aimes pas

Oscar éclata soudain de rire. Mon Dieu, mais qu'avait imaginé André ? Ses rires redoublèrent quand elle vit la mine déconfite de son amant ; bientôt des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulait lui parler du masque noir et lui croyait qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui.

ANDRE _agacé _: Oscar !

OSCAR _se contrôlant tant bien que mal _: pardonne moi André, mais si tu voyais ta tête !

ANDRE _fâché_ : tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer ainsi des sentiments des autres

OSCAR_ calmée _: comment ?

Elle ne riait plus. André avait pris l'affaire très au sérieux : son regard triste lui broya le cœur. Non, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le blesser ; elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle chercha les mots, les gestes qui pourraient le rassurer.

OSCAR _tendrement _: André…

Mais André n'écoutait plus : le visage baissé, les bras tremblants le long du corps. Alors mue par tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, la jeune femme poussa son amant contre un arbre dans une obscurité profonde, et l'embrassa de tout son être. Elle se pressa si fort contre André qu'il en avait mal. Puis le colonel se recula pour qu'ils reprennent mutuellement leur souffle.

OSCAR _haletante _: si cela ne te suffit pas, je suis prête à me donner à toi dans l'instant.

André ressaisi, observa le visage de cette femme : elle ne mentait pas !

ANDRE : pardonne moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

OSCAR : ce n'est rien mon amour

ANDRE _aguicheur_ : ta proposition tient toujours ?

OSCAR : laquelle ?

ANDRE : de te donner à moi dans l'instant !

OSCAR : André tu ne crois pas que ça suffit : « le colonel de la garde embrassant son valet dans les jardins » tu crois que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Tu penses qu'il en conclurait quoi ?

ANDRE : qu'Oscar François de Jarjayes apprécie les beaux jeunes hommes vigoureux !

OSCAR : rien que ça !

ANDRE : il penserait que tu as des pratiques sexuelles hors normes

OSCAR : bref, ma vie se résume à ces deux mots « hors normes »

ANDRE : peut être mais c'est toi que j'aime.

Oscar et André étaient enfin soulagés d'avoir résolu ce quiproquo. Mais Oscar se devait de dire la vérité au jeune homme : le mensonge lui pesait trop.

OSCAR _redevenue sérieuse _: André lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'avais menti ; cela ne te concernait pas toi mais le masque noir

ANDRE _intrigué _: le masque noir ?

OSCAR : oui. En fait j'ai rencontré pour la première fois cet homme au château du comte de Villeneuve et malheureusement j'ignorais qui il était et je n'ai pas pu le stopper. Et plusieurs fois encore après, il s'est enfuit. Ce type me rend digue. C'est comme s'il me connaissait.

ANDRE _attentif _: et toi tu le connais ?

OSCAR : non ! Il ressemble à « monsieur tout le monde » et pourtant il y a quelque chose de familier en lui. Je dois découvrir qui il est ; il en va de mon honneur. Tu comprends n'est ce pas ?

ANDRE _soulagé_ : oui je comprends… mais est ce si mal ce qu'il fait ? Je veux dire : voler quelques « miettes » aux nobles pour les donner aux affamés.

OSCAR : je ne pense pas que ce soit un homme mauvais ; je pense même qu'il a, par certains côtés, un cœur noble. Mais n'oublie pas toi, que je dois stopper ses agissements.

ANDRE _navré _: je le sais.

OSCAR _après un moment _: je crois qui est inutile d'attendre ici plus longtemps : rentrons

ANDRE : d'accord.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapitre 20 : Dévoilé(e)_**

Les jours et les nuits défilaient. Oscar et André se partageaient entre les soirées mondaines et les recherches dans les lieux les plus mal fréquentés de Paris.

De son côté le colonel de la garde se renseignait auprès des nobles, victimes des méfaits du masque noir, pour essayer de regrouper des indices à son sujet. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa description physique : elle était sans doute la personne qui l'avait rencontré le plus souvent et avec le plus de proximité. Il était grand, bien bâti, bon escrimeur et bon bagarreur. Son visage ? Oscar n'avait toujours rencontré le masque noir que dans la pénombre, jamais en pleine lumière. Des cheveux sombres, elle en était certaine. Mais ses yeux ! Un regard profond, qui transperçait l'adversaire. Mais de quelque teinte, elle était incapable de le dire avec certitude.

En interrogeant les différents nobles volés, Oscar nota que tous possédaient de nombreux biens et seule une minuscule partie de leur fortune avait été dévalisée par le masque noir : quelques colliers, bagues ou pièces. Elle était sûre d'une chose : le voleur ne dérobait pas les nobles par hasard : il choisissait les plus fortunés, et ne volait rien qui mettrait en péril leurs richesses. Cela confirma ce que lui avait suggéré André : un voleur qui ne volait pas pour lui, mais pour les plus démunis. D'ailleurs Oscar savait que son ami André admirait le masque noir ; pouvait il en être autrement ? Qui pouvait se permettre de condamner le comportement d'un tel homme ? Elle ?

André, lui, passait ses soirées à faire le tour des pires bars de la ville. Certains soirs il finissait même mêlé à une bagarre qui dégénérait. Au fil des jours, il passait pour un habitué ; un vaurien comme les autres et peu à peu les langues se déliaient. Une fois il finit par entendre les informations qu'il recherchait. Un gros coup était prévu de longue date. Un coup de maître à entendre les rumeurs. La bande de voleurs devait s'attaquer à la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange, réputé cacher des soirées où les jeux d'argent entre nobles étaient de rigueur. Seuls les nobles de réputation sans faille pouvaient assister à ces rencontres, aucun serviteur autres que ceux de Monsieur de Fontange n'était admis. La demeure était sous bonne garde d'après ce qu'on disait. Qui pouvait s'imaginer que ces bandits s'attaqueraient à une telle forteresse ?

Satisfait de sa soirée et surtout des renseignements qu'il avait pu glaner, André rentra au château de Jarjayes. Il était trop tard pour faire un rapport à Oscar en arrivant, il l'informerait de leur affaire dès le lendemain. Il finissait par être las de ces sorties nocturnes : cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'il était à ce régime et il n'avait plus l'occasion de passer des soirées avec Oscar. Oui, Oscar… Sa présence, sa chaleur, son amour lui manquaient. Au lieu de passer des moments merveilleux avec son amante, il se retrouvait avec une bande de saoulards, limite coupe-gorge. A présent il avait besoin d'un repos bien mérité.

A son lever, André entreprit d'aller chercher Oscar pour le petit déjeuner. Il monta les escaliers et voulut frapper à la porte de sa chambre au moment où celle ci s'entrouvrait.

ANDRE : Oscar ?

GRAND MERE : oh, bonjour mon chéri. Oscar est parti tôt ce matin, le roi l'a fait quérir à Versailles.

Grand mère tenait dans ses bras un grand amas de tissus qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de porter et de dissimuler à la fois.

ANDRE : as-tu besoin d'aide, grand mère

GRAND MERE : tu es un amour mais ce n'est pas la peine, j'y arriverais bien toute seule.

ANDRE : c'est une robe que tu as faite ?

GRAND MERE _gênée par les questions de son petit fils _: hey bien oui

ANDRE _curieux _: tu me la montres, que je puisse admirer ton travail

GRAND MERE_ de plus en plus mal à l'aise _: oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand chose…

Grand mère déplia les tissus et révéla une magnifique robe mais quelque peu salie et dont quelques coutures étaient à réparer. Le cœur d'André s'arrêta net : la robe qu'Oscar portait le premier soir. Sa première robe. En voyant l'état de la toilette, le jeune homme comprenait que la vieille femme avait prévu de la retoucher pour qu'elle soit aussi resplendissante qu'au premier jour. Ainsi grand mère était aussi dans le secret de cette robe. Elle avait tenu toutes ces années sans jamais trahir le secret de la féminité d'Oscar : muette en toute circonstance. Enfin c'est ce qu'il allait voir.

ANDRE : quel beau travail, grand mère

GRAND MERE : merci mon petit

ANDRE _redevenu le garnement de son enfance_ : pour qui est elle ?

GRAND MERE _embarrassée, ne voulant pas mentir à son petit fils _: à une des filles du général

ANDRE : je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour Madame de Jarjayes, bien que je ne doute pas de sa beauté dans une telle toilette. Mais quelle fille ?

GRAND MERE : pourquoi t'intéresses-tu subitement à cette vulgaire robe

ANDRE : « vulgaire robe », tu plaisantes grand mère. Une telle toilette ferait faire des ravages à son modèle.

GRAND MERE _essayant de clore la discussion _: si tu veux tout savoir c'est un secret

ANDRE : un secret ? Tu attises ma curiosité…

GRAND MERE _excédée par son insistance_ : suffit ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend

ANDRE _tentant le tout pour le tout _: ce n'est pas grave, je demanderais à Oscar pourquoi tu es sortie de sa chambre avec une robe de soirée dans les bras. Sa maîtresse ?

ANDRE _devant le regard étonné de grand mère et feignant d'être outré _: non ! Ne me dis pas qu'Oscar est un, est un … comment dit on ? Tu sais ces hommes qui aiment se déguiser en …femme

GRAND MERE _furibonde_ : André ! Je t'interdis de calomnier Oscar de cette manière. C'est une fille de bonne….

Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, grand mère devint livide. Elle venait de trahir un des plus lourds secrets dont elle avait eu la responsabilité et André l'avait tant poussé à bout qu'elle en avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. André voyait le visage de la vieille femme se décomposer ; il n'en supporta pas plus.

ANDRE : calme toi, grand mère. Je suis au courant : je sais qu'Oscar est une femme. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir ; je sais garder le secret … moi !

GRAND MERE _en lui jetant la robe au visage _: garnement ! Tu t'es joué de moi !

ANDRE _rieur_ : tu sais grand mère, on ne change pas tant que ça en vieillissant.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapitre 21 : Clair de lune_**

Oscar ne rentra de Versailles qu'au moment de souper. Comme la plupart du temps elle dînait en tête à tête avec André, ses parents étant souvent retenus à l'extérieur par leurs différentes obligations. Ces moments étaient privilégiés pour le couple : la majorité des domestiques avaient fini leur service et seule grand mère restait dans les parages.

André avait raconté à Oscar le vilain tour qu'il avait joué à grand mère dans l'après midi. Il était à présent convenu entre les trois protagonistes de ne plus utiliser le masculin en l'absence de tout autre personne. Depuis cette révélation, André se sentait plus détendu en présence de la jeune femme au sein du château : plus besoin de surveiller constamment ses dires dès qu'une personne approchait. Il fallait dire également que grand mère était la principale « domestique » qu'ils croisaient régulièrement dans la journée au château.

A : que voulait sa majesté ?

OSCAR : elle voulait savoir nous où en étions de nos recherches sur la bande de malfrats qui sévit actuellement

A : que lui as-tu dit ?

OSCAR : que nous progressions et que nous finirions par les arrêter tôt ou tard

A : à ce sujet j'ai pu récolter certaines informations ces derniers jours

OSCAR : lesquels ?

A : connais tu un certain Monsieur de Fontange ?

OSCAR : Monsieur de Fontange, dis tu ?

A : oui

OSCAR : je crois que c'est une connaissance du Marquis de Bouillé, responsable des armées de sa majesté et un ami de mon père.

A : un ami de ton père ? Du général ?

OSCAR : oui pourquoi ?

A : en fait j'ai appris que les hommes que l'on poursuit vont attaquer la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange dans quatre jours

OSCAR : es tu certain

ANDRE : oui, du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire

OSCAR : ce sont des fous, il est déjà difficile pour un noble de s'y rendre, alors l'attaquer…

ANDRE : je le sais mais cela semble être un plan réfléchi de longue date.

OSCAR : très bien dans ce cas, nous nous y rendrons

ANDRE : mais tu oublies que ne sont acceptés que les nobles appartenant au cercle fermé de Monsieur de Fontange, ou un de leur invité ; et qu'aucun non-noble ne peut espérer entrer dans la demeure.

OSCAR : je sais bien tout cela ; j'irais en parler à Père dès demain, voir si une de ses relations peut m'en donner l'accès.

ANDRE : et moi dans l'affaire ?

OSCAR : je ne sais pas encore… tu assureras mes arrières.

ANDRE_ tendrement _: tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi

OSCAR : je le sais mon amour ; d'ailleurs…

ANDRE _intrigué _: oui ?

OSCAR_ sensuellement _: cela fait un certain temps que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée ensemble

ANDRE _comprenant l'allusion _: trop longtemps

OSCAR : mais grand mère est encore là

ANDRE : tu crois qu'elle nous suivrait dehors ?

OSCAR : dehors ? Mais il fait presque nuit !

ANDRE : peut être, mais je pense que la lune est presque pleine et le ciel est clair…

OSCAR : … donc seuls les anges nous verront…

André s'était levé pour prendre Oscar par la main et prit un plaid qui reposait sur un fauteuil en passant. Ils se dirigèrent alors hors de la demeure.

ANDRE : et si on allait se balader?

OSCAR : à cette heure ci ?

ANDRE _enjôleur_: pourquoi pas et puis …

OSCAR : tu n'y penses pas ! On pourrait nous voir !

ANDRE : qui ça ? Le crocodile qui hante la propriété ?

OSCAR _en l'embrassant _: idiot !

Elle serra son amant contre son corps. André n'hésita pas un instant avant de glisser ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme. Il en plaça une dans le creux des reins de son amante tandis que la seconde venait lui caressait son sein.

ANDRE _dans un murmure _: on devrait s'abriter un peu…

Ils pénétrèrent sous les arbres. La soirée était chaude. André recouvrit le sol du plaid qu'il avait emporté et entraîna Oscar sur sa couche. Elle ne disait pas un mot ; elle ne faisait que fixer ce regard émeraude qui étincelait de désir à la fine clarté de la lune. André était sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'être femme. Il avait été le seul à découvrir cette femme cachée derrière l'uniforme, et à l'aimer. Aimer. Ce mot paraissait si doux à ses oreilles. Aimer. Un mot dont elle n'apprit le sens qu'avec son amant. Aimer. Un sentiment qui lui avait toujours été interdit par cette décision de la travestir en homme. Jamais elle n'avait pensé autant aimer. Jamais elle n'en aimerait un autre.

_! Attention ! La suite du chapitre peut choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs_

André regardait la jeune femme qui la fixait, immobile. Elle semblait plongée dans un songe. Y avait il sa place ? « Oscar ? » osa-t-il finalement murmurer. En entendant son nom, elle se libéra de la contemplation du jeune homme. Il semblait presque inquiet de son mutisme. Alors le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux malicieux, elle commença à dévêtir son amant, tendrement, caressant chaque muscle un à un. André frissonna sous ces mains douces et expertes. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il en avait presque oublié son parfum, l'intensité du feu qui montait en lui à chaque fois que ce corps de femme se pressait contre lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, Oscar voulait prendre les choses en mains. Elle voulait apporter à cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, tout le plaisir qu'il avait su lui offrir. Elle lui ôta sa chemise et glissa une de ses mains sous l'avant de son pantalon. Une lueur coquine brilla quand elle découvrit que le corps d'André était déjà tendu de désir.

OSCAR _aguicheuse _: t'ai je manqué ? Au moins un petit peu ?

ANDRE : juste un peu

OSCAR : juste un peu, tu es sûr ?

ANDRE : tu sais, je sais me tenir tranquille

OSCAR _en commençant à le caresser _: vraiment ?

ANDRE_ tentant de faire abstraction de ces terribles câlineries _: tu me prends pour un obsédé ?

OSCAR : non… juste un gourmand

ANDRE : qui est le plus gourmand des deux.

OSCAR : oh mais toi sans aucun doute.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se glissa sur André et l'allongea sous elle. Elle continuait à le caresser tout en embrassant son torse, en réponse le corps de son amant frémissait de plaisir. De peur de ne plus lui résister, André coulait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde dispersée sur sa poitrine pour rapprocher le visage d'Oscar du sien. La jeune femme lia sa bouche à ces lèvres tendues pour atteindre la langue complice. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus brûlant pour les deux partenaires. Ils s'écartèrent brièvement l'un de l'autre pour s'ôter mutuellement leurs vêtements, puis reprirent les ébats où ils avaient été suspendus. Oscar prit place sur son amant qui la guida jusqu'au cœur de sa virilité. Leurs corps s'unirent peu après dans une commune extase, laissant les amants épuisés de bonheur.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapitre 22 : « Rien ne va plus… »_**

****

Dans le bureau du général de Jarjayes, Oscar, accompagné d'André, expliquait à son père la mission que lui avait confié le roi.

OSCAR : ainsi vous savez tout, Père

GENERAL DE JARJAYES : je voie, mon fils. Ainsi vous souhaiteriez que j'intervienne auprès de mes relations pour vous introduire dans la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange.

OSCAR : oui, Père

GENERAL DE JARJAYES : très bien, je ferai mon possible pour répondre à votre requête.

OSCAR : merci, Père.

GENERAL DE JARJAYES : et vous André ? Comment allez vous seconder mon fils ? Il vous sera impossible de rentrer dans la maison de Monsieur de Fontange.

ANDRE : je le sais, Monsieur…

OSCAR : nous en avons déjà discuté, Père, André assurera mes arrières à l'extérieur de la demeure.

GENERAL DE JARJAYES : très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Rendez moi fier de vous, mon fils.

OSCAR : je ferai mon possible, Père.

Oscar et André prirent alors congé du général pour mettre en place les détails de leur future intervention chez Monsieur de Fontange.

ANDRE : dis moi Oscar

OSCAR : oui ?

ANDRE : sais tu jouer aux cartes ?

OSCAR : pourquoi veux tu que je sache jouer aux cartes ?

ANDRE : il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si tu vas chez Monsieur de Fontange, tu devras faire croire aux autres nobles que tu vas y jouer de l'argent !

OSCAR : je n'y avais pas songé. En fait maintenant que tu en parles…

ANDRE _ambigu_ : bon je vois, je vais encore devoir me dévouer

OSCAR : tu sais jouer à ces jeux ?

ANDRE : pour qui tu me prends ? Il faut sortir un peu, ma chère.

OSCAR : dans ce cas, ce soir, ce sera partie de cartes.

ANDRE : à vos ordres colonel !

La journée passa et les deux jeunes gens avaient convenu de commencer les leçons après dîner, dans le salon attenant à la chambre d'Oscar.

OSCAR : grand mère ?

GRAND MERE : oui ma chérie ?

OSCAR : sais tu si Père et Mère sont de retour ?

GRAND MERE : non, j'ai été prévenue qu'ils seraient retenus une partie de la soirée ; sans doute rentreront-ils tard.

OSCAR : très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à finir de débarrasser et aller te reposer, tu sembles fatiguée.

GRAND MERE : mais ton chocolat ?

OSCAR : ne t'inquiètes pas je vais demander à André de me le monter, d'ailleurs nous avons des questions à régler.

GRAND MERE : si tard ?

OSCAR : oui grand mère, il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant d'agir, nous devons faire vite.

GRAND MERE : comme tu veux mon enfant, bonne nuit

OSCAR _en l'embrassant tendrement_ : bonne nuit grand mère

André rejoignit Oscar dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'attendait devant sa table assise face à la chaise qui lui était destinée.

ANDRE : je vois que tu t'es déjà installée

OSCAR : oui, je t'attendais

ANDRE _en prenant place face à elle _: bien, voilà un des jeux d'argent les plus prisés : le poke.

OSCAR : le poke ?

ANDRE : oui c'est un jeu de carte, en fait tu as 20 cartes à jouer composé de quatre couleurs et de cinq figures.

OSCAR : d'accord : couleurs et figures

ANDRE : les couleurs sont pique, trèfle, carreau et cœur ; les figures sont as, roi, dame, valet et dix. Tu me suis ?

OSCAR : ça va

ANDRE : bon on te donne cinq cartes au départ mais on te propose d'en échanger contre d'autres si tu le souhaites ; ensuite chacun met de l'argent et en rajoute s'il veut suivre la partie.

OSCAR : et comment sait on qu'on a gagné ?

ANDRE : globalement il faut que tu aies le maximum de cartes de même figure. On essaie ?

OSCAR : Je suis prête

Les deux complices enchaînaient les parties les unes après les autres ; André essayant de donner quelques subtilités du jeu à Oscar afin qu'elle apprenne plus vite. Après une heure de ce traitement, André en vint à une évidence : Oscar était loin d'être douée pour les jeux de cartes. Il était sans cesse en train de lui répéter les combinaisons, les mises… De son côté la jeune femme se demandait l'intérêt que pouvaient avoir les nobles avec ces jeux de cartes ; c'était incompréhensible.

ANDRE _dépité _: Oscar, tu m'écoutes ?

OSCAR _excédée _: bien sûr, je t'écoute

ANDRE : fais tu exprès de perdre ?

OSCAR _frôlant l'abandon_ : mais non, mais je ne sais plus ce qui est le plus fort : quatre cartes identiques ou trois et deux cartes identiques ?

ANDRE _désappointé _: ne pourrais tu pas montrer un peu plus de motivation. Tu es censée vouloir gagner de l'argent !

OSCAR : des boutons !

ANDRE : comment ?

OSCAR : tu me demandes d'être motivée pour gagner des boutons, boutons que je devrais de toute façon rendre à grand mère que je gagne ou que je perde

ANDRE : c'est ton seul problème ? La motivation ?

OSCAR : tu sais jouer pour des boutons n'a rien de très excitant !

André réfléchit un instant. Tels qu'ils étaient partis, Oscar ne pourrait jamais donner le change en tant que joueur : elle était beaucoup trop mauvaise, d'ailleurs comment faisait elle, mystère ? Elle voulait une motivation, quelque chose d'excitant ? Soit : à la guerre comme à la guerre !

ANDRE : très bien. J'ai pris en compte ta requête.

OSCAR : vraiment ?

ANDRE : un instant

André se leva, Oscar le suivait des yeux. Qu'allait il faire ? Il alla fermer la porte de la chambre à clef et revint s'asseoir à la table de jeu.

ANDRE _malicieux _: les règles ont changées !

OSCAR : comment ça ?

ANDRE : chaque partie gagnée donnera lieu à un privilège au vainqueur

OSCAR : quel genre de privilège ?

ANDRE _tout sourire_ : le perdant devra ôter un de ses habits

OSCAR _mi-outrée_ : mais à ce rythme je vais finir nue en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

ANDRE : peut être, mais si tu gagnes une partie… c'est un de mes vêtements qui tombe…

Tout d'un coup, le jeu de poke avait un regain d'intérêt pour la jeune femme.

ANDRE : es tu d'accord

OSCAR : et comment !

Les parties qui suivirent furent au bénéfice d'André qui « gagna » les deux bottes d'Oscar et son gilet ; puis au fur et à mesure qu'elle maîtrisait mieux le jeu, elle obtint également les bottes de son adversaire. Après quelques mains : Oscar ne portait plus qu'une chemise tandis qu'André se retrouvait nu comme un vers, dépossédé de tous ses vêtements.

ANDRE : bon je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu apprends très vite

OSCAR : tout est une question de motivation.

ANDRE _en se rapprochant de la jeune femme _: veux tu que je reste ?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre 23 : « … les jeux sont faits »_**

_Remerciement à Tof pour ses remarques judicieuses_

Le colonel de la garde se tenait devant l'entrée de la maison de Monsieur de Fontange. Le Général de Jarjayes avait finalement obtenu qu'Oscar puisse participer à la soirée de jeux organisée dans la demeure le soir où les bandits devaient effectuer leur larcin. Comme convenu, André restait caché aux abords de la propriété pour surveiller le moindre élément suspect et intervenir dans la mesure du possible.

GARDE _bloquant l'entrée_ : Puis je connaître votre identité ?

OSCAR : Je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes

GARDE : Pardonnez moi, mais vous n'êtes jamais venu. Puis je connaître la personne qui vous a recommandé ?

OSCAR : il s'agit du Marquis de Bouillé.

GARDE _en lui cédant le passage_ : je vous en prie.

Oscar profita de cet arrêt pour faire un état des lieux : deux gardes à l'entrée, et deux ou trois qui faisaient des rondes dans les jardins. Elle suivit ensuite le garde qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de jeu.

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : Colonel de Jarjayes, ravi de vous accueillir ce soir

OSCAR : bonsoir, merci à vous Monsieur de Fontange d'avoir accepté ma venue.

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : mais c'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir le colonel de la garde. J'ignorais que vous appréciez les distractions telles que celles-ci.

OSCAR : pour dire vrai, c'est une de mes connaissances qui m'a conseillée de venir me présenter à vous.

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : j'en suis flatté, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.

OSCAR : merci Monsieur.

Oscar fit dans un premier temps le tour des différentes pièces qui accueillaient les invités, et essaya de se mêler aux autres nobles présents à cette soirée. Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons pour ne pas que les bandits ne s'aperçoivent de la mascarade. Il était convenu qu'elle jouerait quelques parties en début de soirée pour ensuite se concentrer sur la surveillance des lieux.

Elle s'assit à la table où se jouait le poke. Elle essaya de mettre en place les différentes tactiques qu'André lui avait inculquées ces derniers jours. Malheureusement, elle perdit plus qu'elle ne gagna : sans doute par manque de motivation. Il faut dire que ses entraînements avec André avaient pris du piquant. Voyant qu'Oscar n'arrivait presque jamais à gagner avec les boutons de grand mère, toutes les parties étaient jouées avec leurs vêtements comme mises. Finalement, les parties se finissaient en jeu érotique. La jeune femme repensa à un vieux dicton : « heureux en jeu, malheureux en amour », un petit sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel s'excusa auprès de ses partenaires et se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la table de jeu. La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Si les bandits avaient effectivement décidé de cambrioler ce soir la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange, elle devait les stopper, quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle se retira de la salle de jeu et commença discrètement à visiter les pièces ; Monsieur de Fontange et sa femme étaient trop occupés à distraire leurs invités pour s'apercevoir de son absence et de son exploration. Après avoir inspecter plusieurs chambres, les pas d'Oscar la menèrent jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être le bureau du maître de maison.

Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans la propriété sans se faire voir. Il avait suivi des yeux la colonelle parler aux gardes de la demeure puis entrer. Il passa par les toits pour atteindre la fenêtre du balcon. D'un geste sûr, il avait crocheté la serrure pour finalement pénétrer dans les murs. Il avait choisi cette pièce en raison de son exposition : la fenêtre donnait directement sur l'entrée éclairée et gardée, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir un œil sur les différentes allées et venues. Il examina de plus près la pièce qui l'entourait : même plongée dans l'obscurité, elle paraissait richement décorée ; il rechercha un éventuel coffre fort, sans succès. Il prit alors sa position d'observation près des rideaux en attendant le moment opportun.

Il venait de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'extérieur quand il sentit un objet froid glisser le long de son visage. Il vit un éclat de lumière étinceler sur le métal brillant. Aucune erreur possible : une épée. Il était mis en joue. Un des gardes l'avait certainement entendu fouiller la pièce. Il devait se montrer très perspicace s'il voulait s'en tirer vivant !

OSCAR _dans son dos_ : Bonsoir

Le masque noir sursauta en entendant cette voix familière.

Le masque noir dans un instant d'égarement pensa : « Mon Dieu. Oscar ! Elle m'a pris au piège. Moi qui suis venu pour l'aider, pour la protéger, je me jette dans la gueule du loup. Quelle ironie ! Elle vient capturer la bande de brigands et elle repart avec le masque noir ! Elle l'avait attrapé et ne le lâcherait pas ! Cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne ! »

LE MASQUE NOIR_ toujours immobile _: bonsoir, colonelle

OSCAR : je n'espérais plus vous rencontrer

LE MASQUE NOIR_ en essayant de l'amadouer _: ainsi vous vouliez me revoir, j'en suis flatté

OSCAR : inutile de vous faire des idées, je ne suis pas là pour vous compter fleurette mais pour vous arrêter !

LE MASQUE NOIR : « m'arrêter » vous n'avez toujours que ce mot à la bouche. Il ne sied guère à votre beauté

OSCAR _plus menaçante _: je vous serais grés de ne pas oublier à qui vous parlez !

Le masque noir se décala légèrement pour ne pas être blessé par la lame et se retourna face à la jeune femme.

LE MASQUE NOIR : alors ? Que comptez vous faire, mademoiselle ?

OSCAR : je vous arrête ! Remettez moi votre arme !

Elle ne plaisantait pas. Il lui avait trop de fois glissé entre les mains. Cette fois serait une de trop. Il n'avait que deux solutions : révéler son identité ou tenter de lui échapper, mais dans les deux cas il compromettait le piège tendu aux malfrats. Il commença à dégrafer le ceinturon de son épée quand ils entendirent des hurlements à l'étage en dessous, sous leurs pieds !

……….

Au même moment…

BANDIT 1 : aller ! Tous contre le mur ! Les armes au sol ! Le premier qui bouge, je le tue !

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : Que voulez vous ?

BANDIT 1 : eh bien pour un aristo vous êtes pas bien futé. On veut tout ! Les bijoux et la monnaie

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : vous ne vous en sortirez pas ! La maison est entourée de gardes !

BANDIT 1 : comptez-y ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on ne s'en est pas occupé ? Vous nous prenez pour des minables ou quoi ?

Les trois hommes commencèrent à tout piller : arrachant les colliers et bagues aux femmes, n'hésitant pas à frapper les nobles qui n'allaient pas assez vite.

BANDIT 2 : ça y est chef, on a tout !

BANDIT 1 : non, pas encore, il reste le coffre

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : quel coffre ?

BANDIT 1 _en prenant une femme en otage _: Jouez à ce petit jeu là, et elle y passe !

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : très bien

Monsieur de Fontange déplaça un portait de sa femme et dévoila ainsi une petite porte qu'il ouvrit avec une clef dorée.

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : servez vous … mais ce faites aucun mal à cette dame

BANDIT 1 : aller, prenez tout !

Une fois la besogne faite, les trois hommes se regroupèrent près de la porte, tandis qu'un quatrième complice, un serviteur, refermait la porte de la salle à clef, emprisonnant ainsi toute la noblesse présente.

……….

LE MASQUE NOIR _en entendant les ordres des bandits _: alors colonel ?

Oscar réfléchissait. D'un côté le masque noir qui était à sa merci et qu'elle était sur le point de démasquer ; de l'autre les bandits qui avaient justifiés sa présence ce soir. Elle n'avait pas le choix : tous les membres assistant à cette soirée savaient que le colonel de la garde était présent. Si elle n'agissait pas… Ces malfrats étaient plus à redouter que cet homme masqué !

OSCAR _en se dirigeant en courant vers la sortie _: la prochaine fois !

Elle descendit les escaliers pour atteindre la salle de jeu. Voyant qu'il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir, elle prit en chasse les quatre hommes qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps, le masque noir sortit du bureau par la fenêtre de sorte à intercepter la bande. Au final, le masque noir bloquait la sortie de la demeure, tandis que le colonel de la garde condamnait l'entrée de la maison. Les crapules devraient les tuer pour passer et s'enfuir. Oscar trouva le tableau peu commun : un soldat aidé par un malfrat pour stopper d'autres malfrats. Elle en perdait son latin.

Sous la lumière des flambeaux, elle croisa le regard clair du voleur masqué qui lui fit signe d'attaquer. Sans attendre, elle se jeta épée brandie sur deux des brigands en même temps que le masque noir faisait pareil avec les deux gars restants. Le combat était difficile. Oscar réussit à stopper un de ses assaillants en lui plantant son épée dans l'épaule droite, l'homme incapable de saisir son arme restait à terre tordu de douleur. Face à elle, le masque noir assomma un des hommes, qui laissa tombé un sac de bijoux, et commençait à prendre le dessus sur le second. Les échanges de coups duraient encore quelques secondes puis les deux malfrats finirent par succomber à leur tour.

A la fin de la lutte, Oscar et le masque noir se retrouvèrent immobiles à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, se faisant face, épée à la main. La jeune femme pouvait pour la première fois observer l'homme à la lumière. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de voir les détails impossibles à déterminer lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Ses cheveux étaient brun, peut être noirs. Il paraissait jeune sans doute quelques années de plus qu'elle, à peine. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux qui la fixaient ! Deux pierres scintillantes ! Elle les devinait bleus ou bien verts. Elle devrait s'approcher pour le savoir. Oscar s'avança d'un pas puis de deux. Ce soir elle connaîtrait l'identité du rôdeur… Mais ce fut sans compter sur le brigand assommé qui, oublié des deux « justiciers », avait ramassé une partie du butin et s'enfuyait en courant. Sans attendre, le masque noir se mit à sa poursuite, laissant le colonel seule à ses réflexions.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapitre 24 : Impairs_**

Il était tard à présent chez Monsieur de Fontange. Oscar, une fois sortie de son mutisme, avait ficelé le brigand qui avait échappé à la mort : il était sérieusement blessé à l'épaule mais il était toujours en vie. Voyant s'approcher le colonel de la garde, épée à la main, il eut un mouvement de recul : le soldat n'avait pas hésité à tuer ses complices, il en ferait de même avec lui.

OSCAR : qui a orchestré ce plan ?

BRIGAND : je ne sais pas

OSCAR _en pointant du doigt un des hommes à terre _: ne me dit pas que c'est ce chef qui a organisé toute cette opération !

BRIGAND _la lame d'Oscar sous la gorge _: Je… Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle… Il est toujours masqué…

OSCAR : où est son repaire ?

BRIGAND : je l'ignore, je sais qu'il rôde vers le Palais Royal, mais j'en sais pas plus.

Oscar délaissa le bandit, ramassa les sacs qui contenaient une partie du butin et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle saisit une masse suspendue en décoration dans le salon puis commença à défoncer la porte de la salle de jeu. Au bout de quelques coups, la porte céda devant le regard étonné des invités.

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : eh bien, colonel, vous êtes notre sauveur.

OSCAR _en lui tendant les précieux sacs_ : malheureusement, un des bandits s'est enfui avec une partie des bijoux. Je vais faire mon possible pour retrouver cette racaille.

MONSIEUR DE FONTANGE : je comprends, mais je vous remercie tout de même. Sans vous nous aurions tout perdu ce soir. Je suis votre débiteur.

Oscar remercia son hôte de sa générosité, puis, après un bref salut aux nobles présents, se mit en quête des deux bandits. Tout d'un coup elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié André. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était il pas venu les aider ? Inquiète elle se précipita près du lieu où le jeune homme devait surveiller la demeure. Personne. Elle s'affola. Avait il été attaqué ? Etait il blessé ? Elle continua à le chercher quand, un peu plus loin, elle vit le corps d'un homme allongé au sol. Le cœur battant, le colonel s'approcha de la masse inerte et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du quatrième bandit que le masque noir avait pourchassé. Il avait été touché en plein cœur, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du butin. Quelque peu soulagée, elle repartit à la recherche de son ami. Après quelques minutes interminables, elle le découvrit. Il semblait inconscient, étendu au sol mais aucune blessure grave n'était visible. Heureuse, elle s'avança vers lui.

OSCAR _en le secouant légèrement _: André ? André ?

ANDRE _qui paraissait reprendre ses esprits_ : Oscar ? Que fais tu ici ?

OSCAR : comment vas tu ?

ANDRE : je vais bien, enfin je crois. Quelqu'un m'a surpris par l'arrière

OSCAR : Où est le masque noir ?

ANDRE : le masque noir ?

OSCAR : oui, il a tué le dernier brigand, à quelques pas d'ici.

ANDRE _cherchant à se défiler _: mon dieu ! Ils ont attaqué ! Tu n'es pas blessée ?

OSCAR : non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Quelques égratignures sans gravité.

ANDRE : je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée

OSCAR _en le prenant dans ses bras _: ne crains rien. Nous les avons arrêté … mais le masque noir s'est encore enfui… avec une partie du butin.

ANDRE : je suis sûr que tu découvriras bientôt qui il est. Rentrons

Au petit déjeuner du lendemain, Oscar raconta à André et à grand mère comment elle avait été à deux doigts de capturer le masque noir et comment, finalement, celui-ci l'avait aidée pour mieux la trahir ensuite.

GRAND MERE : cet homme me fait froid dans le dos ! Dès que je suis seule, j'ai l'impression qu'il va surgir de nulle part.

ANDRE _moqueur _: n'exagère pas grand mère. Il a sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter qu'à te faire peur.

OSCAR _sérieuse _: il est doué…

ANDRE _perplexe_ : doué ? Que veux tu dire ?

OSCAR : il a réussi à pénétrer dans la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange sans être repéré

ANDRE : sans doute qu'il s'y est introduit une fois que les bandits se sont débarrassés des gardes

OSCAR : je ne sais pas…

GRAND MERE : tout ce que je sais moi, c'est qu'il faut être prudent : aucun noble n'est à l'abri. Dorénavant je vérifierais par deux fois que toutes les entrées sont closes avant l'aller me coucher !

ANDRE : calme toi grand mère, ce n'est qu'un voleur ; pas l'ennemi numéro un du pays !

Grand mère partit furibonde dans la cuisine avant de se faire traiter de vieille folle par ses petits enfants.

OSCAR : ma vie est de plus en plus compliquée : je me fait passer pour un soldat, j'aime un « roturier », ma famille l'ignore, le masque noir se moque de moi… et maintenant j'ai une vieille nourrice paranoïaque sur les bras !

Oscar et André passèrent la journée à Versailles, leurs altesses souhaitaient vivement avoir un compte rendu de la soirée de Monsieur Fontange. Oscar fut surprise de la présence de son hôte à l'audience. En fait Monsieur de Fontange avait demandé à être entendu par le roi et la reine pour complimenter les actions de leur colonel de la garde. Oscar en fut d'autant plus génée que tous les biens n'avaient pas pu être retrouvés et que le masque noir s'était échappé, mais sur ce dernier point, elle ne dit mot. Le Général de Jarjayes accueillit avec beaucoup de fierté la nouvelle de gratification de son fils. Son fils s'était montré digne du nom des Jarjayes, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. De son côté Madame de Jarjayes accueillit avec un sourire aimant et apaisé le retour de son enfant, tant de tourments pour sa chère fille…

Le soir venu, Oscar et André se séparèrent juste après souper, le jeune homme prétexta la journée éreintante pour rejoindre tôt sa chambre. Il attendit patiemment que la maison soit silencieuse pour s'éclipser de la demeure. Il devait se rendre près de la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange où il avait un butin à récupérer. La veille, le masque noir avait aidé le colonel de la garde à déjouer le plan de cambriolage à l'encontre de Monsieur de Fontange.

Pour la première fois, il s'était permis d'apparaître à la lumière. Il avait vu le regard d'Oscar posé sur lui ; elle l'avait détaillé, notant le moindre détail qui lui aurait permis d'identifier le masque noir. André le savait parfaitement … elle était sur le point de le découvrir. Après le combat, il avait voulu ôter son masque, lui montrer la vérité, lui révéler qu'André Grandier et le masque noir étaient une seule et même personne. Il espérait ainsi mettre fin aux tourments de son aimée. Mais le sort en avait voulu autrement : le brigand qu'il avait assommé s'enfuyait avec un partie de la récolte. Il l'avait suivi et stoppé.

Une fois l'homme mis hors d'état de nuire, il avait enlevé son costume sombre pour revêtir sa tenue classique. Il avait alors entendu les appels d'Oscar, partie à sa recherche. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse de son inactivité à la soirée : il s'allongea au sol… et Oscar fit le reste. Maintenant il devait reprendre les habits du voleur masqué et surtout les bijoux qu'il avait récupérés au malfrat, avant que quelqu'un ne les découvre.

Il revint au château de Jarjayes aussi vite que possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois son cheval à l'écurie, André voulut traverser la cuisine avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il marchait à pas feutrés, inutile de se faire repérer ; comment expliquerait il son paquetage, une poignée de bijoux emmaillotées dans son costume de bandit. Il franchit la porte de la cuisine quand il esquiva une poêle de justesse et une grand mère hurlante : « Voleur , si tu fais un pas de plus je… ». Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand elle vit la mine de son petit fils qui avait échappé de justesse à un fracassement de tête.

ANDRE _en posant discrètement son fardeau derrière une caisse et criant _: mais tu es folle grand mère ! Tu as failli me faire exploser la tête comme un pastèque ! Mais d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette poêle ?

GRAND MERE,_ plus que gênée en voyant son petit fils médusé par sa violence _: oh mon petit… je suis tellement désolée… je ne sais que dire… je croyait que c'était ce maudit voleur

OSCAR: le masque noir, tu veux dire ?

ANDRE _admirant la dynamique poitrine de la jeune femme essoufflée _: Oscar ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

OSCAR _tentant de reprendre son souffle _: j'ai entendu grand mère crier, alors je suis descendue aussi vite que possible pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors ?

GRAND MERE _encore plus embarrassée _: si tu savais ma petite Oscar… J'ai failli tuer André !


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapitre 25 : Faveurs_**

GRAND MERE : J'ai failli tuer André !

Oscar, en vêtement de nuit, regardait le tableau qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux quelques secondes auparavant : sa nourrice rouge cramoisie, une poêle à la main et son amant qui paraissait nerveux d'avoir échappé de justesse à une sentence divine. Que se passait il donc ? Grand mère aurait elle découvert leur liaison secrète et par la même occasion, voulut donner une leçon « inoubliable » à son petit fils ? Puis en entendant « voleur » prononcé par la vieille femme, elle pensa immédiatement au masque noir.

OSCAR : le masque noir est ici ?

GRAND MERE : non ! non ! Chérie. Ce n'était qu'André !

OSCAR _en se tournant vers l'intéressé_ : André ?

ANDRE _se sentant suspecté _: j'avoue ! Je suis venu dans la cuisine pour voler une part de tarte de grand mère

OSCAR _plaisantant sur le ridicule de la situation_ : je suis soulagée que ce soit une fausse alerte, je me voyais mal combattre le masque noir dans cette tenue… et armée d'une poêle

GRAND MERE : et dire que j'ai pris André pour le masque noir ! ah ! ah !

Les trois comparses se mirent à rire de bon cœur, mais l'un d'eux moins sereinement que les autres. André n'osait rien dire : il observait la réaction d'Oscar qui croisa son regard sans sourciller.

ANDRE _pour mettre fin à cette tension _: je vous avais dit que le masque noir rendait grand mère paranoïaque ! Aller, au lit mesdames ; et arrêtez de penser à ce type, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il fit une bise aux deux femmes et les reconduisit hors de la cuisine. Il l'avait échappé belle !

Grand mère repartait déjà vers sa chambre tandis qu'Oscar se tenait toujours près de lui.

OSCAR : André ?

ANDRE _inquiet_ : oui mon ange ?

OSCAR _espiègle_ : tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre pour vérifier que le masque noir n'y est pas ?

ANDRE_ répondant à son excuse grossière _: bien sûr… mais tes parents sont au château

OSCAR _tout contre lui _: il te suffira de te lever tôt.

Finalement, André passa la fin de la nuit en compagnie de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison : le masque noir était bien dans sa chambre !

Comme convenu, André sortit de la chambre d'Oscar tôt le lendemain afin que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur liaison. Il refermait la porte quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : bonjour André

ANDRE _surpris_ : bonjour Madame

La mère d'Oscar se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Elle avait un sourire tendre, André la trouvait belle malgré les quelques rides qui se dessinaient sur son visage, la même beauté que la femme qu'il aimait.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : vous semblez bien matinal, André

La raison de la présence dans la chambre d'Oscar ne pouvait laisser aucun doute. André avait sa chemise à demi ouverte, les cheveux ébouriffés et tenait ses bottes à la main pour atténuer le bruit de ses pas.

MADAME DE JARJAYES _amusée de sa gêne_ : j'espère que vous avez bien dormi

ANDRE : très bien Madame

MADAME DE JARJAYES _attendrie _: voilà qui me rassure. Vous paraissiez fatigué ces derniers jours.

Elle s'approcha d'André pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, baiser d'une mère pour son fils.

MADAME DE JARJAYES _dans un murmure _: prenez soin d'elle, mon enfant.

ANDRE _apaisé _: oui, Madame, sur mon honneur.

MADAME DE JARJAYES _en s'éloignant_ : vous devriez en parler au général … avant qu'il ne vous découvre.

André savait que Madame de Jarjayes avait parfaitement deviné ce qui se passait avec sa fille. Il fut profondément touché par sa bénédiction. Encore ému, il retourna dans la cuisine pour reprendre son « bagage » et finit sa nuit dans sa chambre, le cœur plus léger.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapitre 26 : Compromission_**

Grand-mère rangeait la cuisine comme tous les matins après le petit déjeuner. Elle se souvint de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu en y surprenant son gourmand petit fils, armée de sa poêle. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué le regard complice que s'échangeaient Oscar et André : ces deux garnements cachaient une quelconque bêtise. En voyant son petit fils la raccompagner à sa chambre, elle supposait l'ampleur de la bêtise ; André savait à présent qu'Oscar était une femme, et une belle femme. Oscar avait elle trouvé sa « perle rare » ?… elle le saurait bien un jour ou l'autre.

Toujours dans ses pensées, grand-mère ne remarqua pas le bout d'étoffe emprisonné dans son balai. Elle se baissa pour le décrocher : il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu noir déchiré. Elle se demanda d'où il pouvait provenir quand elle se figea. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un ! Vite ! Elle pensa tout d'abord à André mais celui ci l'avait traitée de vieille folle paranoïaque et ronflait encore comme une baleine dans son lit. Oscar ! Elle savait qu'Oscar l'écouterait. Elle délaissa ses travaux pour rejoindre rapidement la jeune femme.

Répondant aux coups insistants frappés à sa porte, Oscar finit de s'habiller précipitamment pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

OSCAR _en ouvrant la porte _: une minute… Grand-mère ? Que se passe-t-il ?

GRAND MERE _peinant pour respirer _: oh ma petite Oscar, si tu savais…

OSCAR : qui a-t-il ?

GRAND MERE : j'avais raison !

OSCAR : raison ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

GRAND MERE : mais du masque noir ! Ce chenapan d'André me traitait de vieille paranoïaque, mais j'avais raison : le masque noir était dans la maison !

La vieille femme tendit triomphalement le morceau de tissu noir à Oscar, preuve de sa santé mentale. Oscar le saisit sans attendre et l'examina. Aucun doute, il s'agissait sans doute d'un morceau de la cape du voleur.

OSCAR : où as-tu trouvé cette étoffe ?

GRAND MERE : mais dans la cuisine… il devait être accroché à un quelconque clou… il s'est pris dans mon balai...

OSCAR : merci grand-mère, je vais m'en occuper ; surtout ne t'inquiètes pas : tu n'as rien à craindre du masque noir.

GRAND MERE : veux tu que je réveille André ?

OSCAR : non c'est inutile, je lui en parlerai ; il est fatigué, il doit reprendre des forces… il en aura besoin !

Grand-mère quitta alors la chambre de la jeune fille qui, une fois seule, s'installa sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre, pensive.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas étonnée ? Etait elle furieuse, triste ? … Non ! Elle ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'éprouvait cet homme à son égard. Elle avait vu plusieurs fois avec quelle intensité son regard se fixait sur elle, la pénétrait à la rencontre de son âme. Il était sa moitié… non ! son tout ! Sans lui, elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie.

Alors pourquoi ? Avait il eu peur d'elle ? Peur de ses réactions si elle avait su ? Sans doute ! Il y avait quelques semaines à peine le colonel Oscar François de Jarjayes était encore un homme aux yeux de tous ! Un homme froid, distant, obéissant aux ordres sans discuter ! Et maintenant qui était il ? Une femme aimante, bousculée dans ses sentiments mais aussi dans ses certitudes. Elle n'avait plus aucune certitude. Non c'était faux ! Elle en avait une : son amour pour André.

Elle regarda le bout de tissu noir qu'elle tenait : elle l'avait toujours su quelque part au fond de son cœur. Dès sa seconde rencontre avec le masque noir dans les jardins, puis plus tard quand ce voleur l'avait surprise dans sa chambre et avait découvert son secret, sa féminité. N'avait il pas été le premier à la voir comme une femme et plus seulement comme un soldat obéissant. Quand le masque noir s'était approché d'elle, l'avait embrassée, elle avait tant souhaité que ce soit André qui la prenne dans ses bras.

Au final, toutes les pièces du mystère du masque noir paraissaient évidentes. Le masque noir qui l'avait faite reconduire au château après leur affrontement « musclé ». Le comportement faussement désinvolte d'André quand on parlait du voleur. Son attitude ambiguë lorsqu'il avait découvert l'identité de la femme mystérieuse : mélange de stupeur et d'admiration. Le regard perçant du bandit le soir du cambriolage. Et maintenant ce tissus, cette preuve sans conteste : oui grand-mère avait raison, le voleur était venu dans le château, mais sous son vrai visage… André.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapitre 27 : Manigance _**

Après de longues minutes, Oscar descendit rejoindre sa nourrice à la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit la vieille femme qui l'informa qu'André ne s'était toujours pas levé. Tant mieux pensa Oscar, elle pourrait discuter tranquillement avec grand-mère.

OSCAR : grand mère, je voudrais te demander deux services.

GRAND MERE : bien sûr ma chérie, lesquels ?

OSCAR : premièrement, je voudrais que tu ne parles pas à André de ta « découverte ». Je préfèrerais lui annoncer moi même la nouvelle quand j'aurai la preuve de l'identité du masque noir.

GRAND MERE : comme tu veux, je te laisserai l'en aviser

OSCAR : merci

GRAND MERE : et quel est donc le second service qui tu avais à me demander ?

OSCAR : une robe !

GRAND MERE _surprise _: tu veux que je te fasse à nouveau une robe ?

OSCAR : c'est exact

GRAND MERE : tu veux retourner à un bal ?

OSCAR : oui, mais encore en secret… même André ne doit rien savoir.

GRAND MERE _en se rappelant le piège que lui avait tendu son petit fils_ : comme tu le souhaites. As tu une préférence pour ta toilette ?

OSCAR : oui. Je voudrais une robe simple, comme la première, mais disons … un peu plus… comment dire ?

GRAND MERE : aguichante ?

OSCAR : tout à fait !

GRAND MERE _timidement _: c'est pour un homme, n'est ce pas ?

OSCAR : là encore chère grand mère… c'est un secret.

Oscar partit ensuite prendre son service auprès de sa majesté, laissant son valet récupérer de toutes ses émotions. Toute la journée, les pensées de la jeune femme étaient tournées vers la double personnalité d'André / le masque noir. André était le faucon : beau, apprivoisé, docile ; tandis que le masque noir était bien plus : un aigle majestueux, puissant quasi indomptable. Elle sourit à la comparaison. En fait le masque donnait à André la possibilité d'être celui que sa naissance ne lui permettait pas d'être.

Quelle aveugle elle avait été ! Pendant toutes ces semaines, André se transformait en voleur masqué sous leur nez. Même grand-mère, qui pourtant avait le chic pour découvrir toutes leurs manigances passées, n'y avait vu que du feu. Il devait avoir une tanière secrète : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vu et démasqué. Mais cet endroit devait être proche du château, André devait pouvoir réapparaître rapidement. La jeune femme chercha dans sa mémoire les différents coins où ils allaient étant enfants. La cabane ? Pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue, c'était une possibilité.

Sa décision était prise. Avant de rejoindre le château, elle rentra son cheval à l'écurie et n'apercevant personne, se dirigea à pieds avec les bois. Oscar surveillait les alentours ; elle ne voulait qu'André puisse la surprendre. Après quelques pas elle aperçut la cabane perchée sur les premières branches d'un grand chêne. La petite échelle en bois était sur le point de se décomposer au moindre souffle de vent, alors sous son poids… Elle fit le tour de l'arbre et repéra une corde habilement dissimulée dans le tronc : aucun doute elle avait été récemment installée. Elle sourit : André avait vraiment pensé à tout. N'importe quel visiteur importun aurait rebroussé chemin devant l'état de dégradation de l'échelle, cela dissuadait quiconque de monter dans la cabane.

La jeune femme entreprit alors de monter. La cabane, autrefois si grande, ressemblait maintenant à une maison de poupée. Elle eut un petit rire en imaginant André, si grand, si robuste, recroquevillé dans cette maisonnette qui avait été construite par des adolescents. Une fois ses yeux accoutumés à la pénombre, Oscar repéra la petite table sur laquelle reposait des étoffes. La tenue du masque noir ! Elle déplia la cape et repéra l'accroc ; elle sortit le morceau de tissu noir trouvé dans la cuisine. Il s'y ajustait parfaitement. Après avoir tout replié tel quel, elle se retourna et vit leur boîte à trésor.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se souvint qu'avec André elle y cachait leurs jouets les plus précieux pendant leur jeunesse. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise d'y découvrir un vieux bilboquet, des cailloux plats dont André se servait pour faire des ricochets et quelques autres joujoux. Elle souleva émue ces jouets et distingua au fond de la boîte un petit baluchon noir. Curieuse, elle le sortit et l'ouvrit. Des bijoux ! Elle était tombée sur le butin du masque noir ! Elle aurait voulu reprendre ces richesses mais si elle le faisait André comprendrait qu'il était confondu. Non ! Elle attendrait ! Maintenant elle savait où était l'antre du voleur.

Il commençait à être tard, Oscar jugea bon de rentrer avant que quelqu'un, en particulier André, ne s'inquiète de son retour tardif. Alors qu'elle passait devant l'écurie, elle vit le jeune homme arriver dans sa direction.

A : bonjour mon amour. Je ne t'ai pas vue ce martin

OSCAR : bonjour André, excuses moi, je devais me rendre auprès de sa majesté. Grand-mère m'a dit que tu dormais alors j'ai préféré que tu te reposes ; ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

ANDRE : effectivement. Mais toi aussi tu dois te ménager.

OSCAR _en se rapprochant_ : ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que j'aurais identifié le masque noir, je pourrais me reposer … dans tes bras.

ANDRE _une lueur triste dans les yeux _: tu veux toujours le piéger ?

OSCAR : bien sûr ! D'ailleurs j'ai un plan !

ANDRE _avec un regain d'intérêt _: Un plan ?

OSCAR _satisfaite de la curiosité de son compagnon _: oui : je vais aller à tous les bals… il finira bien par se montrer et là…

ANDRE : mais s'il ne se montre pas ?

OSCAR _mettant en place son piège_ : il doit se montrer… c'est pour cela que je te demande de ne pas venir avec moi… il ne faudrait pas, qu'en te voyant, il se doute de quelque chose.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapitre 28 : Chasseresse _**

Elle posa le loup sur son visage et pénétra dans la salle qui accueillait tous les invités. Piéger un voleur masqué au cours d'un bal masqué, quelle ironie, pensait Oscar. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers elle, les langues se déliaient à son sujet ; tout comme la première fois qu'elle était apparue en femme à la cour. Il faut dire que grand-mère avait fait des miracles : sa toilette était magnifique ! D'un vert tendre, la robe enserrait sa fine taille tandis que le bustier dégageait légèrement sa poitrine ; elle portait à nouveau le collier offert par sa mère. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en chignon, d'où quelques mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient.

A peine, Oscar avait elle fait quelques pas que déjà un homme lui proposait une danse. Elle refusa fermement tout en souriant au prétendant. La scène se reproduisit plusieurs fois, et plusieurs fois elle éconduit le partenaire. Le seul avec qui elle accepterait de danser était André… mais André n'était pas là ce soir… pas encore. Oscar avait à peine renvoyé le dernier prétendant qu'une main se posa sur son bras ; elle était prête à repousser l'importun quand l'homme lui fit face. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'hésitation. L'homme était grand, brun, le regard émeraude ; il portait un ensemble bleu marine et avait échangé sa cape contre une grande veste. Il était là devant elle : le voleur masqué.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire derrière son éventail devant le comique de la situation : le masque noir habillé en bleu…Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il oserait se présenter ainsi, au beau milieu du bal. Bien sur il avait changé ses vêtements pour se faire plus discret mais Oscar n'eut aucune hésitation : c'était bien André caché derrière ce loup bleu. En levant les yeux vers son partenaire, elle nota son regard intense posé sur elle.

LE MASQUE NOIR : bonsoir, mademoiselle

OSCAR _plus émue qu'elle ne l'avait prévu _: bonsoir, monsieur

LE MASQUE NOIR : m'accorderez vous cette danse ?

OSCAR _sentant l'attention du jeune homme sur sa toilette _: volontiers.

Le jeune couple prit alors place parmi les danseurs, le voleur glissa délicatement une main autour de la taille d'Oscar tandis que la seconde rejoint celle de sa compagne. Les yeux bleus étaient rivés aux yeux verts. Bon nombre de nobles dévièrent leur tête pour admirer le couple qui pénétrait dans la ronde des danseurs. Les hommes admiraient la silhouette de la jeune femme et la légèreté de ses mouvements, alors que les dames enviaient cette créature inconnue qui prenait ainsi possession de cet homme au corps d'éphèbe.

OSCAR : j'ai l'impression que ces dames m'envient votre compagnie.

LE MASQUE NOIR : ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont seulement jalouses qu'une beauté telle que la vôtre monopolise tous les regards masculins.

OSCAR _avec petit sourire _: je crois plutôt qu'elles voudraient me voir m'éclipser pour avoir la possibilité de danser avec vous.

LE MASQUE NOIR : malheureusement pour elles, toutes mes danses vous sont réservées.

C'était la première fois qu'Oscar dansait avec André ; et comme elle s'en doutait il était un excellent partenaire. Elle comprenait l'attirance de ces dames pour cet inconnu, elle partageait les mêmes sentiments. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle avait « invité » le masque noir. En fait, elle était curieuse de savoir combien de temps il faudrait à André pour avouer sa supercherie. Il l'avait laissée dans l'ignorance trop longtemps. Elle lui préparait une exquise vengeance.

Mais qu'avait elle fait ? Pourquoi cette magnifique toilette ? André savait qu'Oscar voulait piéger le masque noir, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel spectacle. C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait cette beauté en tenue de bal. La première fois il l'avait traitée de « sauvageonne endimanchée ». La seconde fois elle était magnifique… si belle qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Mais ce soir, elle était sublime ! Aucune femme ne pouvait lui faire de l'ombre. Le corps de soldat se volatilisait au bénéfice d'un corps de nymphe.

André aurait tant souhaité que cette apparition soit pour lui, mais non. Oscar avait revêtu cette robe pour le masque noir. D'ailleurs André n'avait jamais vu Oscar en tenue féminine en dehors de leurs rencontres nocturnes, sous le déguisement du voleur masqué. Pourquoi son double avait il ce privilège ? Les pensées d'André se bousculaient dans sa tête. Oscar était elle éprise du masque noir ? Voulait elle le séduire ? Ses doutes lui revinrent. Il connaissait l'aversion de sa maîtresse pour les tenues féminines : habituée depuis sa plus tendre enfance aux pantalons et chemises, elle se serait sentie « dévêtue » dans une de ces toilettes. Et pourtant !

LE MASQUE NOIR _dans l'intimité de leur étreinte_ : vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, colonelle.

OSCAR _se rapprochant un peu plus de son partenaire _: je vous remercie. Cette tenue vous sied également très bien. Mais comment dois je vous appeler maintenant ? Le masque bleu ?

LE MASQUE NOIR _pris au jeu de la séduction _: pourquoi pas : « mon bien aimé » ?

Le visage d'Oscar s'illumina d'autant plus. La tenue que lui avait confectionnée grand-mère semblait subjuguer son partenaire. André commençait à avoir des difficultés à garder son calme. Le colonel avait mis tous les atouts de son côté pour harponner le bandit. Comment faire quand la proie souhaitait à la fois échapper à sa chasseuse … et se faire prendre ? Plus ils dansaient et plus ce corps féminin se rapprochait du sien et attisait son désir. Danser avec Oscar c'était comme danser avec une sirène : sa beauté enchanteresse devenait sa geôlière.

OSCAR : Soit ! Mais dites moi, quand aurais-je le plaisir de découvrir votre visage ?

LE MASQUE NOIR : est-ce la femme ou le colonel qui parle ?

OSCAR _le corps à présent outrageusement collé à son amant _: la femme, mon bien aimé.

Le masque noir sursauta. Plus de doute à avoir, pensait André. Oscar cherchait à le séduire !

LE MASQUE NOIR : mais qui me dit qu'une fois mon identité révélée, je ne vais pas me réveiller un matin une lame sous la gorge, une nouvelle fois ?

OSCAR _sensuellement _: est ce une invitation ?

LE MASQUE NOIR _pris de court _: … et votre amant ? Ne vous suffit il plus ?

OSCAR _en pesant chacun de ses mots_ : il est vrai que c'est un amoureux exquis mais … je n'ai plus rien à découvrir avec lui à présent.

LE MASQUE NOIR _tiraillé entre frustration et excitation_ : que pensez vous découvrir avec moi ?

OSCAR : oh mais je suis certaine qu'un homme tel que vous a mille et une choses à me faire explorer.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapitre 29 : Ensorceleuse_**

André n'en revenait pas ! Oscar, sa chère Oscar, était lassée de lui. Pourquoi le traitait elle d' « amoureux exquis », comme si leur amour n'était qu'une passade ? Il savait que la jeune femme avait un caractère fort, voire dominateur dans son rôle de soldat ; mais en amour elle semblait plus délicate, plus attentionnée à faire plaisir à son amant. Etait ce fini ? Devait il renoncer à elle au profit de cet homme presque irréel, ce masque noir ? Ne se rendait elle pas compte que le voleur n'existait pas vraiment, du moins qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une icône au service des pauvres ? Le masque noir n'avait de réelle existence que dans le cœur d'André.

Que devait il faire ? S'il ôtait son masque maintenant, elle risquait de le détester, prise en faute de l'avoir trahi. S'il profitait de cette soirée en tant que masque noir, elle risquait de lui échapper au profit de cette illusion. Pourtant dieu sait qu'elle était belle. Il était prêt à tout risquer pour elle. Mais elle, comment allait elle réagir une fois qu'elle aurait assouvi son désir pour ce voleur ? Car, à un moment ou à un autre, elle lui enlèverait son masque. Et là ? Le rejetterait elle à nouveau ? Non, il ne le supporterait pas ! La fuite ? Etait ce là sa seule possibilité ? Sans doute. Il voulait garder Oscar pour lui ; comme un pirate qui protège son trésor jusqu'à la mort.

Oscar observait son amant. Il paraissait choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle savait qu'au final elle devrait tout expliquer à André : rien n'était vrai dans cette soirée. Ni cette magnifique robe qui ne convenait qu'à une de ces nobles courtisanes ; ni la lassitude qu'elle faisait croire pour son merveilleux amant. Elle voulait tant qu'il lui dise la vérité maintenant. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise « c'est moi, André, je t'aime tant ! ». Mais André persistait dans cette mascarade. Soit ! Elle redoublerait d'ardeur !

OSCAR : Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

OSCAR _voyant son partenaire pensif _: mon bien aimé ?

LE MASQUE NOIR _revenant à la triste réalité _: oui ma chère ?

OSCAR : j'ai le sentiment que ma présence vous lasse…

LE MASQUE NOIR : bien sûr que non. Vous êtes d'une agréable compagnie

OSCAR _faussement timide _: juste « agréable compagnie » ? Moi qui pensais que cette tenue vous ferait plaisir.

LE MASQUE NOIR _tentant de résister à ces lèvres tentatrices _: c'est vrai, votre toilette est ravissante.

Elle avait découvert son pouvoir de séduction avec André et maintenant elle l'utilisait à la perfection. A présent Oscar mettait tout en œuvre pour avoir le masque noir en son pouvoir. André devait résister. Il savait pertinemment que répondre aux avances de son aimée, ce soir, le conduirait à sa déchéance. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce corps tant de fois exploré, collé au sien. Il devait penser à autre chose… mais les images de ses nuits d'ivresse avec cette déesse ne cessaient de ressurgir dans sa tête.

Voyant qu'André faisait son possible pour rester insensible à son charme, Oscar profita de la nouvelle danse pour poser sa tête sur la large épaule. André sentait à présent le léger souffle de sa partenaire sur sa gorge, tandis que ses seins taquinaient son torse. Ce jeu devait cesser au plus vite ! Le désir, trop longtemps retenu, commençait à le dominer. Il devait fuir ! Quitter cette diablesse !

LE MASQUE NOIR _essayant de rester impassible _: pardonnez moi, ma chère, mais je vais devoir prendre congé de vous

OSCAR _à la fois surprise et déçue _: déjà ? Mais le bal n'est pas encore fini…

LE MASQUE NOIR : je suis navré… mais je pense que d'autres messieurs, présents ce soir, se feront un plaisir de vous inviter à danser.

OSCAR_ essayant de le retenir _: ne pourriez vous pas me raccompagner ?

LE MASQUE NOIR : je ne pense pas être le bienvenu dans votre demeure… aussi je vous quitte à l'instant.

Le masque noir s'écarta de sa cavalière, lui baisa la main en murmurant « je suis sincèrement désolé, ma mie ». Le voyant s'éloigner, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Oscar : « Fuis mon bien aimé, je connais ta cachette… ».


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapitre 30 : Solitude_**

André descendit de son cheval, il l'accrocha machinalement à une des branches du chêne. Il se hissa jusqu'à la cabane dans laquelle il s'assit. Quelle soirée étrange, pensait-il, d'un côté le paradis, de l'autre côté l'enfer et au milieu … cette femme. Oscar. Il avait appris à apprécier son compagnon d'armes dès que les deux garnements s'étaient associés pour faire tourner la tête à grand-mère. Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus frères !

Après avoir revêtu le costume du masque noir, Oscar était devenue le chasseur et André la proie, mais leur amitié restait inchangée. Il y a quelques semaines, tout basculait : son compagnon, son frère, était en réalité une merveilleuse femme ; une femme à laquelle il était irrémédiablement attachée. Et maintenant ? Qui était elle ? Une aventure ? … Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée. Cette femme avec qui il avait dansé ce soir lui ressemblait si peu… et si ce n'était pas elle… si elle avait revêtu un costume comme lui se transformait en masque noir. Si tout n'était qu'illusion ?

Une fois rentrée au château, Oscar était montée se rafraîchir et se changer. Personne, à part grand-mère, ne l'avait vue sortir de la demeure en robe de bal. Il ne fallait pas que ses parents la remarquent et lui demandent des explications. Elle redescendit après un moment. Tout le monde semblait couché, même André pensait elle. Il l'avait précédé et devait maintenant ronfler tranquillement dans son lit.

Profitant de la quiétude de la demeure, elle voulut le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour le serrer dans ses bras ; elle avait passé toute la soirée avec lui et pourtant il avait été si distant au final. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, de son amour. Elle pénétra discrètement dans la chambre de son amant. La pièce était sombre, Oscar distinguait à peine le lit ; elle s'en approcha mais fut surprise de le découvrir vide ! Mais où était André ? La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter : André devait être rentré depuis deux bonnes heures ! Elle priait pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtise : quitter le château… ou pire ! Elle devait partir à sa recherche !

Elle prit une lanterne et partit à sa rencontre. Elle s'approcha de l'écurie quand elle vit, avec soulagement, André en sortir.

OSCAR _apaisée_ : mais que fais tu dans l'écurie aussi tard ?

ANDRE _menteur _: ton cheval avait perdu un fer, j'ai du le remplacer

OSCAR : à cette heure ci ?

ANDRE _inventant un nouveau mensonge _: grand-mère m'a confié beaucoup de travail ce soir, et je savais que tu devais aller à Versailles demain.

Oscar ne pouvait décrocher son regard du visage d'André ; elle le savait peiné mais il ne laissait rien paraître. C'était trop. Elle avait joué avec les sentiments d'André et elle avait perdu. Elle devait tout lui avouer : la raison de cette soirée, qu'elle savait qu'il était le masque noir… tout ! Mais pas ce soir : elle se donnait la nuit pour y réfléchir, pour choisir les mots, les gestes qu'attendait son compagnon. Elle s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable et lui posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

OSCAR _en se détachant d'André à regret _: bonne nuit, mon amour… essaie de te reposer.

La nuit, la jeune femme eut un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars : André la quittait ! Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut, elle aurait tant voulu qu'André soit là, près d'elle, pour la réconforter, pour la rassurer, pour l'aimer. Mais on était au beau milieu de la nuit, et elle était seule dans son lit ! L'épuisement finit par la submerger au petit matin ; si bien que grand-mère, inquiète de ne pas la voir descendre, vint aux nouvelles. La vieille femme frappa à la porte, n'obtenant aucune réponse elle se glissa dans la chambre et stoppa net. Le lit d'Oscar ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les oreillers étaient éparpillés au sol, les draps et couvertures de part et d'autre du lit. Et Oscar… La jeune fille était en travers du lit, à plat ventre, la tête reposant sur ses bras repliés. Grand-mère s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule pour la réveiller.

GRAND MERE : Oscar ? Oscar ?

OSCAR _en se réveillant _: qui y-a-t-il ?

GRAND MERE _inquiète _: ça va ma chérie ?

OSCAR : oui, grand-mère

Petit à petit, Oscar ouvrit les yeux et s'étira pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. Les souvenirs de la soirée resurgirent bientôt ; elle devait voir André au plus vite !

OSCAR _à présente parfaitement réveillée _: grand-mère, André est-il levé ?

GRAND MERE : bien sur, mon petit. Il est même réveillé depuis l'aube ; il m'a d'ailleurs proposé d'aller en ville me chercher quelques provisions.

OSCAR _pensive _: en ville ?

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sauta du lit, enleva sans attendre son vêtement pour revêtir chemise, pantalon et gilet et sortit en courant de sa chambre.

GRAND MERE _étonnée _: mais que fais tu ? Où vas tu ? Tu n'as même pas déjeuné.

OSCAR _comme si le diable la poussait _: je vais rejoindre André en ville, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… je mangerai à mon retour.

Elle devait le voir, elle devait lui dire tout de suite la vérité. Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers l'écurie et partit au galop à la recherche d'André. Un peu plus loin des yeux regardaient le colonel de la garde franchir les grilles du château…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Séparation 

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il s'était levé comme un pantin, machinalement. Où était passé ce bonheur ultime de se lever pour apercevoir une nouvelle fois son visage rayonnant, sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux océan qui ne recherchaient que sa présence ? André savait à présent qu'il était sur le point de la perdre, de tout perdre. Perdre sa raison de vivre, perdre sa raison de rester à Jarjayes.

De retour de la ville, d'où il ramenait des provisions à grand-mère, il voyait apparaître progressivement au loin le château de sa belle. Il était resté longtemps absent : il avait erré dans les ruelles pour finalement franchir le seuil d'un estaminet pour tenter d'oublier l'espace d'un instant sa peine. Après quatre heures d'absence, il revenait à la cuisine rejoindre grand-mère.

ANDRE : je suis de retour, grand-mère

GRAND MERE : ah vous voilà, je commençais à me faire du soucis ; vous en avez mis du temps

ANDRE _interloqué _: mais de qui parles-tu ?

GRAND MERE : eh bien, d'Oscar et toi

ANDRE : Oscar ?

GRAND MERE : tu as bien croisé Oscar, elle est partie à ta rencontre…

ANDRE : non, je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin

GRAND MERE _une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard _: mais… elle s'est levée précipitamment ce matin, elle voulait absolument te parler, mais tu étais déjà sorti ; alors elle est partie à ta rencontre sans même prendre le temps de se restaurer. Qu'y a-t-il André ? Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

Mais André n'écoutait plus. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait lui parler sans attendre… pourquoi ? Peu à peu, il réalisait ce que grand-mère avait dit : la jeune femme était partie à sa rencontre… mais lui n'avait vu personne ! Où était elle ?

ANDRE _soudain préoccupé _: tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas rebroussé chemin, et qu'elle n'est pas revenue au château ?

GRAND MERE _au bord des larmes_ : non ! Tu sais, André, je m'inquiète pour elle… elle paraissait si étrange ce matin… son lit était un champs de bataille… je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi soucieuse !

ANDRE _en sortant _: je vais la chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas… je la retrouverai !

……………

Dans le même temps

MALFRAT _hurlant _: allez, jetez lui un saut d'eau, ça le réveillera !

A ces mots, un des brigands aspergea sans ménagement le corps immobile étendu à même le sol. Les épaules de l'homme commençaient à bouger ; le soldat commençait à reprendre vie. Ses habits étaient recouverts de terre, l'eau froide qu'on venait de lui jeter se répandait le long de ses cheveux blonds également souillés de poussière. Oscar tenta de se relever mais impossible ! Elle analysa la situation : ses mains étaient ligotées dans le dos, des liens enserraient ses fines jambes, un bâillon lui entravait la bouche et un sac de toile recouvrait son visage. Tous ses sens, en dehors de l'ouie, étaient prisonniers.

Que s'était il passé ? Où était elle ? Qui étaient ces hommes ? Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. André ! Elle était sortie tôt du château pour rejoindre André. Quelques instants après avoir quitté la propriété, elle fut prise en chasse par quatre hommes, tous le visage camouflé sous un tissu, pistolet à la main. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas pris la moindre arme, ni épée, ni arme à feu ; sa seule pensée au réveil avait été de parler à son ami. Ne pouvant combattre face à ces poursuivants, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que la fuite. Elle avait éperonné son cheval autant qu'elle avait pu mais fut bientôt rattrapée par ses suiveurs. Soudain l'un d'entre eux était arrivé à sa hauteur et l'avait sommée de stopper sa monture. Devant le refus de la jeune femme, le brigand avait bondi sur elle la projetant au sol, évanouie.

Ainsi, elle avait été enlevée ! Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? Sa seule relative certitude était qu'ils voulaient le colonel vivant, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait été exécutée. Elle devait tout faire pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce rapt et s'en échapper. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur… mais ne plus jamais voir le visage de son bien aimé, rendait cette pensée insupportable. Elle devait le revoir, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant ; elle devait lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

MALFRAT _en donnant un coup dans le corps allongé _: eh colonel, t'es toujours vivant ?

Oscar réprima un gémissement sous la violence du coup. Pas de doute ! Elle n'avait pas été kidnappée par hasard : ils voulaient le colonel de la garde.

MALFRAT : asseyez le sur la chaise. Le chef arrive.

Oscar sentit deux bras puissants la relever brutalement pour l'asseoir. On lui ôta ensuite le sac de toile ainsi que le bâillon. Elle put enfin mieux évaluer la situation. Elle était assise au milieu d'une petite pièce sombre, une paillasse en guise de lit et une minuscule fenêtre dans un coin, sans doute était elle dans une sorte de sous sol. Elle compta trois gardes armés; tous de vrais enfants de cœur à en croire les cicatrices sur leurs bras et visage. Heureusement qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas en tant que femme, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de son corps.

Tout d'un coup, les hommes se turent. On entendait des pas approchaient et deux hommes parlaient : « est il réveillé ? »… « oui ». On parlait d'elle. L'homme qui avait répondu s'avançait vers elle accompagné par un second. Ce nouvel arrivant ne ressemblait pas aux autres brutes : ses habits étaient propres, sobres mais relativement distingués. Ses cheveux châtains entouraient son visage dissimulé sous un masque pâle qui ne laissait entrevoir que ses yeux. Ainsi elle était en présence de l'instigateur de cette machination. Elle voulut tenter de l'identifier mais ce regard n'appartenait à aucune de ses connaissances ; c'était un regard froid, non… glacial. La mort ! Cet homme lui faisait penser à la mort ! Un frisson traversa son corps endolori.

INCONNU _sur un ton ironique _: colonel, ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que ces appartements vous conviennent.

OSCAR _lui faisant face tant bien que mal _: qui êtes vous ?

INCONNU _en la giflant _: sachez qu'ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Oscar estima qu'elle devait jouer le jeu de cet homme, du moins pour l'instant, si elle voulait avoir une chance de sortir de cet enfer.

INCONNU : je vois que vous avez compris ! Vous êtes dans un lieu que personne ne connaît à l'exception de mes proches… collaborateurs. Il n'y a aucun moyen de vous échapper ! Quant à qui je suis, je vais satisfaire votre demande. Je suis votre pire cauchemar. Certains me donnent parfois le sobriquet d'Archange.

« Son pire cauchemar ? » « Archange » ? Oscar sentait le piège qui se refermait dangereusement sur elle. « Archange » où avait elle entendu ce nom ?... Oui ! André ! André lui avait demandé si elle connaissait un homme qui se faisait appeler « Archange de la terreur ». Ainsi c'était lui ! Une seule évidence : cet homme ne la laisserait pas vivante bien longtemps.

INCONNU : à vous voir, on dirait que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi ! Certains prétendent que je suis un assassin ! Moi je me définirais plutôt comme un sauveur : nous n'avons pas besoin de la noblesse, alors autant s'en débarrasser ! Sachez que si vous avez entendu parlé de moi, j'ai malheureusement aussi eu quelques échos à votre sujet. Vous avez fait échoué mon plan à la demeure de Fontange… aidé, si mes renseignements sont exacts, par ce clown masqué. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre guignol vous rejoindra bientôt dans la tombe.

« André… » pensa Oscar. Il veut aussi s'en prendre à lui.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapitre 32 : Instructions_**

Les heures défilaient. André s'était lancé à la recherche de sa belle. Il avait fouillé tous leurs endroits secrets où ils avaient partagé leur intimité, même sa cabane ; il était retourné en ville au cas où il l'aurait manqué de peu ; enfin il s'était rendu à Versailles dans un ultime espoir. Sans succès ! Oscar était introuvable ! Avait elle changé d'avis ? S'était elle enfuie ? Cette incertitude lui était insoutenable. Résigné par sa quête infructueuse de la journée, il rentra au château ; il reprendrait ses recherches dès l'aube. Il rejoint grand-mère qui lui avait laissé son repas sur la table.

GRAND MERE _les yeux rougis _: alors chéri ?

ANDRE : toujours rien grand-mère, je l'ai cherchée dans tous les endroits que je connaissais, je continuerais demain. Je te promets de la retrouver.

GRAND MERE _pensant à voix haute _: j'espère que ce n'est pas cet homme !

ANDRE _perplexe _: « cet homme », quel homme grand-mère ?

GRAND MERE : Oscar m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire….

ANDRE _prenant la vieille femme par les épaules _: dis moi, de qui parles tu ? Cet homme est peut être responsable de sa disparition ! Tu dois tout me dire, grand-mère !

GRAND MERE _estimant que la vie d'Oscar était plus importante que tous les secrets _: en fait cela fait quelques jours qu'Oscar est bizarre…

ANDRE : bizarre ?

GRAND MERE : oui … en fait c'est depuis que j'ai trouvé ce morceau de tissu noir dans la cuisine… ensuite elle m'a demandé de lui confectionner une nouvelle robe… j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour un homme… Oh mon dieu, André ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a enlevé ma petite Oscar !

ANDRE _n'y tenant plus _: qui ?

GRAND MERE _affolée _: le masque noir !

ANDRE : pourquoi penses tu cela ?

GRAND MERE : eh bien, après avoir montré à Oscar le morceau de tissus, son regard a changé… plus étrange encore elle m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parler… elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait seule ! Oh André, qu'a-t-il fait à ma petite chérie ?

André était abasourdi par le discours de sa grand-mère. Un morceau d'étoffe noir… il se souvenait avoir remarqué un accroc à sa cape… Aucun doute ! Oscar avait découvert l'identité du masque noir ! Cela expliquait son attitude les jours qui suivirent : elle lui avait tendu un piège au bal masqué. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il succomberait à son charme et elle lui avait savamment demandé de ne pas l'accompagner : elle voulait lui laisser la possibilité de la rejoindre sous les traits du maque noir. Ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui : « amoureux exquis », qu'elle voulait découvrir de nouvelles choses avec le masque noir… elle l'avait manigancé à l'avance. Quel idiot il était ! Le piège était grossier et pourtant il était tombé dedans sans sourciller. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant… il passerait sa vie à la chercher s'il le fallait.

ANDRE _en prenant la vieille femme dans ses bras pour la rassurer _: ne t'inquiètes pas, grand-mère, le masque noir ne fera jamais de mal à Oscar, tu as ma promesse

GRAND MERE _en pleurant _: j'ai si peur André…

ANDRE : moi aussi… mais je vais la retrouver !

………

Dans la cellule,

ARCHANGE : alors colonel, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Eh bien, disons qu'il y a deux raison à cela… non plutôt trois : me venger de vous, de votre intrusion dans mes plans ; obtenir quelque compensation de votre enlèvement ; et enfin faire disparaître l'un des hommes les plus respectables et dangereux du roi. Vous voyez, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux et il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir … vivant ! Ha, Ha, Ha !

Ainsi serait son destin, pensait Oscar : enfermée puis exécutée par cet assassin ? Elle avait entendu courir le bruit à la cour qu'un homme, dont tout le monde ignorait l'identité, était devenu le spécialiste des attentats à l'encontre de la noblesse. Cette description correspondait parfaitement au personnage qui se trouvait face à elle. Cet homme n'éprouvait aucune pitié : sa vie ne représentait rien pour lui ! Elle se calma ; paniquer ne pourrait pas lui rendre service. Quitte à mourir, elle préférait mourir en combattant. C'était décidé ! Elle n'attendrait pas la mort, impassible… elle irait à sa rencontre !

Le calme revenu, elle pensa à André. Quelle ironie : tous ces hommes qui portent un masque ! L'un, le masque noir, est un homme bon, juste, droit ; l'autre, l'Archange, est un meurtrier, froid, sans pitié. L'un était sa vie, l'autre tenait sa mort dans sa main. Il avait décidé de la tuer, soit ! Elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

Devant le mutisme du colonel, l'assassin la gifla à nouveau pour attirer son attention. La joue de la jeune femme prit une teinte violacée tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

ARCHANGE : n'avez vous rien à dire ?

OSCAR : je croyais que je ne devais pas poser de questions !

ARCHANGE : bien, je vois que vous comprenez la situation… et qui commande ici. Finalement vous êtes bien comme tous ces « toutous de la reine », sous votre bel uniforme, vous n'êtes qu'une femmelette !

Oscar ne réagit pas à la remarque : inutile de contredire l'homme. Après tout s'il la prenait pour un pleutre, tant mieux… il se méfierait d'autant moins d'elle.

ARCHANGE : nous allons voir si vous êtes le digne héritier de votre père

OSCAR : mon père ?

ARCHANGE : il a ordre de nous fournir 300 fusils s'il veut récupérer son fils adoré !

OSCAR : une rançon ? Voilà pourquoi je suis encore vivant !

ARCHANGE : vous êtes peut être un couard mais je dois dire que vous êtes un peu plus perspicace que ces hommes de la cour. En effet, vivant vous pouvez encore m'être utile, ensuite…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Oscar n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire : témoin gênant, inutile, mort. L'Archange sortit alors de la cellule, suivi par les quatre gredins, laissant le colonel de la garde seule à ses pensées.

…….

André venait de quitter grand-mère et se dirigeait dehors quand il croisa le général qui pénétrait d'un pas vif dans le château. Le jeune homme nota le visage sérieux et sévère du soldat.

GENERAL : André ?

ANDRE : Général ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

GENERAL _en lui tendant une missive _: je veux que tu remettes ceci au Marquis de Bouillé, en main propre ! Personne ne doit être au courant.

ANDRE _étonné par la nervosité du général _: est ce qu'il s'agit d'Oscar ?

GENERAL : après tout, tu es son ami… mais je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit… encore moins à la mère d'Oscar !

ANDRE : vous avez ma parole, Général

GENERAL : André, un homme vient de me remettre ce message

Le général tendit le document à André qui commença à le lire avec effroi :

_« Général, nous avons en notre possession votre fils, Oscar. Si vous voulez le revoir vivant et en bonne santé, rendez vous dans deux jours à l'adresse suivante avec 300 fusils. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, vous recevrez la tête de votre fils en guise de souvenir. Si vous nous tendez un piège, il sera immédiatement exécuté »_

GENERAL _en tendant à André une chaîne _: il y avait ceci avec la lettre. C'est la médaille que j'ai offerte à Oscar pour ses dix ans.

ANDRE _inquiet _: qu'allez vous faire, mon général ?

GENERAL _en prenant la direction de son bureau_ : quelle question ! Je vais faire ce qu'il demande ! Pars maintenant, il faut tout organiser !

André prit la missive et rejoignit l'écurie pour se rendre chez le marquis. Tout n'était pas aussi simple ! Et Oscar était elle en vie ? Son instinct lui disait oui mais il savait que dans ce genre d'affaire, on ne laissait pas de témoin. Si la jeune femme était encore indemne, ce ne serait pas longtemps le cas. Le général était aveuglé par l'orgueil : il était prêt à tout faire pour récupérer son « héritier », sans se rendre compte qu'une rançon ne la ramènerait pas vivante.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapitre 33 : Jeu mortel _**

Au fil des heures, la fatigue eut raison du soldat. Après les mauvais traitements de ses ravisseurs, Oscar avait fini par s'endormir sur sa chaise. Ligotée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait ni bu, ni manger depuis la veille et son corps tout entier souffrait, des coups mais aussi de son immobilité. Elle devait se montrer patiente malgré sa dangereuse situation, elle devait tenter de reprendre quelques forces pour agir lorsqu'une occasion se présenterait.

Dans le recoin qui servait de salle de repos aux geôliers, les quatre hommes se disputaient une partie de cartes à coup de chopes de bière. Ils n'avaient pas grand mal à garder le prisonnier ; et pour cause : que pouvait faire un homme ficelé sur une chaise ? Les crapules commençaient à trouver le temps long ; les haricots qui servaient de mise ne les satisfaisaient plus. L'un d'eux proposa un nouvel enjeu.

MALFRAT 1 : et si on jouait autre chose que ces maudits fayots ?

MALFRAT 2 : tu penses à quoi ?

MALFRAT 1 : au noble !

MALFRAT 3 : au noble ? Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

MALFRAT 1 : celui qui gagne, empoche le colonel !

MALFRAT 2 : comment ?

MALFRAT 1 : simple, le chef veut qu'il reste encore en vie quelques heures, mais rien nous interdit de jouer avec lui…

MALFRAT 3 : et alors ?

MALFRAT 1 : alors… celui qui gagne pourra se défouler sur ce type ! A condition de ne pas l'achever !

MALFRAT 4 : ouais, il faudrait pas que le chef le retrouve raide sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau !

MALFRAT 1 : alors vous êtes d'accord

LES MARFRATS _en trinquant_ : ouais !

La partie reprit alors de plus belle ! Les malfaiteurs étaient plus motivés que jamais par le jeu : démolir un des nobles les plus en vue n'était pas donné à tout le monde… celui qui y arriverait pourrait s'en vanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les cartes défilèrent inlassablement pour finalement donner l'avantage au malfrat nommé « L'éborgné » en raison de son œil droit disparu.

L'EBORGNE : ouais, à moi le blondinet ! Ha, Ha, Ha

Requinqué, le borgne se dirigea vers la cellule d'Oscar avec la ferme intention de profiter de cette aubaine. Ce pantin du roi allait le supplier à genoux de l'achever. Il posa sa chope de bière sur le tabouret à l'entrée de la cellule et extirpa la clef de son pantalon crasseux.

L'EBORGNE _en ouvrant la porte du cachot _: à nous deux mon joli !

Il s'approcha du soldat qui était toujours assis sur la chaise, au centre de la pièce, les pieds et mains ligotés. Le borgne trop content de sa supériorité face à ce frêle pantin, décida de pimenter le jeu. Massacrer cette poupée immobile n'avait pas grand intérêt : l'homme serait à terre en dix secondes. Non, il voulait s'amuser. Il voulait faire durer son plaisir sadique. Il n'avait rien à craindre de toute façon face à soldat qui semblait à peine sorti de la puberté à en croire ses traits fins et son corps chétif.

Lorsque son oeil s'habitua enfin à l'obscurité de la prison, L'Eborgné repéra le soldat qui était exactement dans la même position que quand il l'avait quitté avec l'Archange, à la seule différence qu'il semblait endormi. Conforté dans sa domination, le criminel sortit son poignard de son fourreau et coupa les cordes qui maintenaient les jambes du noble. Voyant que sa victime ne bougeait pas, il passa dans le dos d'Oscar et lui sectionna les liens emprisonnant ses mains.

Une fois son otage libéré, l'Eborgné contourna la jeune femme par la gauche, le poignard à la main. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, sa main droite fut brusquement poussée vers lui : il regarda alors impuissant le couteau enfoncé au dessous de son sternum. D'un bref regard de lucidité, il vit deux fines mains enserrant le manche de l'arme. Le blondinet venait de le poignarder à mort. Il avait perdu la partie et s'écroula, incrédule.

Oscar put enfin respirer de nouveau. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait été réveillé par les cris des scélérats puis avait perçu des pas qui s'approchaient de sa cellule et un des types hurler « à nous deux mon joli ». Ne sachant ce qu'il lui réservait, elle avait opté pour la prudence. Elle avait fait mine de dormir et ses yeux, habitués à la pénombre de la pièce, avaient pu étudier l'homme encore gêné par le noir.

Le sourire sadique qui dessinait sa bouche ne laissait aucun doute : elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais elle avait deux atouts de son côté. L'homme était borgne et dans une telle obscurité, cela pouvait faire la différence. De plus ces hommes l'avaient traitée de couard, donc cet assassin serait d'autant moins sur ses gardes. C'était une occasion de s'échapper, elle devait la saisir à tout prix.

Elle fut étonnée que l'homme lui détache les jambes ; et encore plus quand les liens qui emprisonnaient ses mains furent à leur tour ôtés. Pourquoi faisait il ça ? Etait-il stupide ou quoi ? Plutôt que de chercher une réponse, elle vit le poignard se rapprocher de son épaule gauche tandis que le tueur la contournait. Sans attendre, elle saisit la main de son agresseur et la poussa de toutes ses forces vers le corps masculin, déchirant ses chairs. L'homme, au regard diminué par la pénombre et surtout par son œil droit absent, ne put voir venir le geste du prisonnier et constata éberlué sa future mort.

Oscar se releva, dégagea le poignard du corps du défunt et franchit la porte laissée ouverte.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapitre 34 : Mort_**

André venait de pénétrer dans l'antre de l'Archange de la Terreur. Il avait suivi les bruits dans les nombreux couloirs pour tenter de se diriger vers leur source. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea. Il aperçut un homme au visage masqué, les yeux jubilatoires posés sur une forme à terre. Deux hommes s'écartèrent alors de cette masse.

TUEUR : eh bien je crois qu'il a son compte désormais

ARCHANGE : maintenant il ne nous servait plus à rien de toute façon ! Laissez le corps là, on s'en débarrassera plus tard : nous devons déjà aller chercher les fusils.

André sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues, ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il l'avait perdue. Cet assassin la lui avait volé définitivement. Comment allait il pouvoir vivre sans elle maintenant? Une fois les hommes partis, il se résolut à s'approcher de ce corps sans vie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'agenouilla réprimant tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

La jeune femme était face contre terre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenant teintés de mèches écarlates. Ses vêtements étaient couverts d'un mélange de terre, de poussière… et de sang. Elle avait été rouée de coups… jusqu'à son dernier souffle. En observant ses délicates mains, il devina qu'elle s'était battue toutes griffes dehors : ses ongles étaient cassés et la jointure de ses doigts rougis par les coups qu'elle avait dû porter à ses meurtriers.

Lorsqu'il la retourna dans ses bras, il vit son regard éternellement clos. Il repoussa une mèche pourpre de sa joue, dévoila ainsi une plaie saignante. Qu'avaient ils fait à son beau visage ? Il resta prostré, le cadavre de sa femme dans les bras, attendant à son tour la mort.

Son cœur se mit à battre de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux, passa sa main sur son visage. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Son regard fixa les lattes de bois face à lui. Il était réveillé ! Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve… non ! Un cauchemar ! Il réalisa enfin où il était, sa cabane. Il se redressa, il était en nage. Il regarda par l'entrée de sa cachette, il faisait à présent nuit dehors.

Sa mémoire le ramena alors à la réalité. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait rejoint le château du Marquis de Bouillé pour lui remettre la missive du Général de Jarjayes, puis, de retour au château, il avait eu besoin de s'isoler quelques heures pour réfléchir. Sans doute la fatigue de cette horrible journée avait-elle eu raison de sa résistance.

Mais ce cauchemar ? Etait ce une prémonition ? André ne croyait pas à ce genre de superstition mais c'était d'Oscar dont il s'agissait. Il savait parfaitement que sa vie ne tenait à pas grand chose. Ses kidnappeurs voulaient-ils la faire disparaître avant même que la rançon ne soit versée ? Etait-ce message que lui signifiait ce rêve. Devait-il agir dès cette nuit ?

L'homme pénétra dans le passage obscur. Il arrivait à percevoir les geôliers éméchés qui discutaient sur la chance de l'Eborgné.

MALFRAT 1 : je sens que notre invité va regretter d'être venu au monde. Ha ! Ha !

MALFRAT 2 : ah ça tu l'as dit. Il a beau être borgne, il n'en est pas moins cruel. J'espère qu'il quand même laisser notre petit jouet encore en vie quelques heures… histoire d'en profiter encore.

L'homme caché dans l'ombre tremblait d'effroi : ces hommes n'étaient pas de simples brigands mais bien des criminels sans scrupule. Combien avaient ils pu massacrer de personnes ?

Oscar, le poignard à la main, commençait à s'avancer vers le coin éclairé. Soudain un des hommes se leva et se dirigea dans sa direction. Ne voulant pas être repérée, elle se cacha dans un renfort sombre du couloir pour surprendre son adversaire.

MALFRAT 1 _en se levant_ : je vais voir ce que l'Eborgné est en train de mijoter. Ca fait un moment qu'il est avec l'aristo, il ne faudrait pas qu'il l'ai trop amoché !

La brute s'approcha de la cellule, attrapa la chope que son collègue avait posée sur le tabouret à l'entrée et acheva de la vider. Au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce, Oscar lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque. L'homme s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, la chope de bière tomba alors au sol dans un bruit métallique.

MALFRAT 2 : eh les gars ! Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

MALFRAT 3_ en tendant une épée à son ami et en prenant la sienne _: viens, on va voir ce qui se passe !

Oscar sortit alors de l'ombre. Elle tenait dans chaque main les poignards des deux tueurs qu'elle avait mis hors d'état de nuire. Elle se trouvait à présent face aux deux derniers gredins, épée à la main. Si elle voulait quitter ce lieu maudit, elle devait les terrasser. Le combat qui allait s'engager aller être difficile : deux couteaux contre deux épées, un contre deux… comme elle aurait aimé qu'André soit à ses côtés… mais il n'était pas là… elle était seule pour défendre sa vie.

Dans un cri de rage, la jeune femme se rua sur le premier homme ; pris par surprise il évita la première lame mais la seconde vint directement se planter dans sa gorge ! Le second geôlier, assistant à cette scène mortelle impuissant, se recula pour se remettre en garde. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous cru, ce soldat n'était pas un novice couard ! A l'issue de ce combat, un des deux adversaires succomberait.

Oscar saisit l'épée de sa victime et se retourna vers son dernier agresseur. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se jeta dans la bataille pour sa vie. Les coups portés étaient d'une telle violence que des étincelles semblaient s'échapper des deux lames en contact. La brute était sans conteste plus forte et en meilleur état physique que le soldat. Oscar échappa de peu à sa lame à plusieurs reprises, mais l'arme finit par entailler la chair de son bras gauche. Sous la douleur, le poignard qu'elle saisissait jusqu'alors l'abandonna. Au moment où le meurtrier s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup de grâce, elle esquiva la lame et planta son épée dans le ventre du bourreau qui chuta au sol, mort.

ARCHANGE : plus un geste, colonel !

Oscar leva les yeux vers l'homme. Elle était tellement prise par son dernier combat, qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'assassin approcher. Maintenant il la tenait en joue avec son pistolet à quelques mètres d'elle. A cette distance elle n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre avec son épée, l'Archange ferait feu bien avant.

ARCHANGE _en pressant sur la détente _: adieu, colonel !

Le coup partit. Un voile noir traversa les yeux de la jeune femme.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapitre 35 : Fatalité_**

L'homme tomba au sol. L'Archange assassin venait de le mettre en joue et avait fait feu. La balle avait pénétré la poitrine de sa victime. Au même moment un cri avait déchiré le silence. « André » hurla Oscar.

Voyant que sa cible était encore vivante, le tueur tenta de réarmer son pistolet. La jeune femme, dans un geste désespéré, retourna la garde de son épée dans sa main et projeta la lame telle une lance. Malgré la lourdeur de l'épée, Oscar avait réussi à toucher son adversaire. Le geste peu assuré avait suffit à ce que la lame glisse sur le cou du meurtrier, lui tranchant la carotide.

Le bras d'Oscar retomba le long de son corps. Ses yeux déversèrent alors un flot incessant de larmes. Son cerveau lui renvoyait les images de la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Tout lui apparaissait au ralenti… comme une réalité chimérique. L'homme au regard froid comme la mort, avait armé son pistolet en sa direction. Elle avait cru sa dernière heure venue. C'est alors que soudain, sorti de nulle part, il s'était dressé devant elle. Son large corps faisant barrage aux balles. Le projectile l'avait touché en peine poitrine, la laissant physiquement indemne.

Mais à présent elle réalisait qu'il était là, à ses pieds. L'Archange n'avait pas ôté la vie à la jeune femme, certes, mais il venait de lui broyer le cœur. Le masque noir gisait à présent au sol. Son André.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapitre 36 : Sacrifice_**

Il se souvenait de ce qu'Oscar lui avait dit après le cambriolage chez Monsieur de Fontange : la bande de brigands rôdait vers le Palais Royal. C'était sa seule et unique piste : il devait la tenter pour avoir une chance de retrouver sa bien aimée.

André revêtit une nouvelle fois son costume de voleur masqué. Dans la nuit maintenant avancée, il pourrait passer inaperçu et se faufiler près du Palais sans être repéré. Il se dirigea vers les écuries pour prendre sa monture et partit au galop vers Paris, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Un peu plus tard, il arrivait enfin à destination : il se trouvait à présent près du fameux bâtiment. Deux hommes semblaient filtrer les entrées par l'avant. Aucune chance que le masque noir soit convié à une de leur soirée ! De plus André doutait qu'Oscar soit retenue aux yeux de tous ; il fallait un lieu plus discret. Il fit le tout de la bâtisse pour repérer une quelconque entrée dérobée et alors qu'il contournait un mur, il repéra un homme, vêtu d'un large manteau à capuche qui le dissimulait dans la nuit. Cet homme se retournait sans cesse, sans doute pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. André, trouvant son comportement suspect, choisit de le suivre : on n'est pas sur ses gardes quand on n'a rien à cacher, pensa-t-il.

L'homme mystérieux ouvrit alors une porte camouflée derrière un lierre, le masque noir fit de même après quelques instants. Quand il pénétra dans les murs, il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de labyrinthe : plusieurs accès lui faisaient face, mais un seul débouchait sur une lumière. A pas de loup, il s'engouffra dans ce couloir et ralentit à l'approche d'une salle. Il s'accroupit sous une arcade dans l'ombre pour observer.

L'homme au manteau se trouvait à présent au centre de la salle et semblait regarder vers le fond de la pièce, André, qui se trouvait sur la gauche de l'inconnu, ne pouvait suivre son regard : le mur derrière lequel il s'était caché lui obstruait la vue. Il reporta son attention au centre de la pièce et vit l'homme se dévêtir révélant son visage. Ainsi c'était l'Archange de la Terreur : son masque opaque en était la preuve ! L'assassin fit glisser son manteau au sol et saisit son pistolet à sa ceinture, le regard toujours fixé vers l'arrière de la pièce. Il se mit alors en joue.

André se dégagea de sa cachette pour savoir qui était la proie de ce fou. Il se releva légèrement et fit quelques pas. Ses yeux virent avec détresse la scène. Oscar, son Oscar, le bras gauche en sang, venait d'échapper de peu à la lame de son adversaire et lui avait empalé son arme dans le corps ! L'Archange la visait ! André avait alors entendu les paroles du tueur dans un état second : « plus un geste, colonel »… « Adieu, colonel ! ».

Il n'hésita pas un instant, elle était sa vie… il s'élança vers cette femme tant aimée, il espérait avoir ainsi suffisamment le temps de s'interposer entre elle et cette arme. Il crut échouer dans son sauvetage quand il sentit cette flèche froide lui traverser le dos au niveau de la poitrine. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui laisser du temps. Ses genoux se plièrent alors contre sa volonté, il s'écroula sur le sol froid… auprès de sa belle. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur son inconscient.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Chapitre 37 : Asile_**

****

Elle l'avait regardé s'approcher en courant. D'un simple regard, elle avait vu tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il s'était interposé entre la mort et elle, mais la faucheuse s'était emparée de sa vie en échange. Pourquoi ? Elle ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice après l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Elle le vit s'écrouler devant elle, la fixant autant que possible du regard ; puis les yeux d'André quittèrent la vie. Cet homme, qu'elle chérissait tant, lui avait permis de sauver sa vie : elle avait tué l'Archange. Maintenant elle se laissait tomber à terre, les mains sur son visage … déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. Oscar était seule à présent.

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, ses yeux se rouvrirent à nouveau. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un homme à terre, inerte, la tête baignant dans une mare écarlate : le tueur avait succombé ! Elle pleurait, repliée sur elle-même, à ses côtés. Un imperceptible murmure se fit entendre : « Oscarrrrrr ». La jeune femme leva brusquement la tête : ce n'était pas possible, elle rêvait ; elle croyait entendre André l'appeler. Mais le murmure se répéta une nouvelle fois ! Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle s'avança à genoux près du corps enveloppé de noir …

OSCAR _hésitante _: André ?

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau un peu plus près et le retourna pour voir son visage. Son cœur valsait entre une frénésie et un arrêt. Elle découvrit alors son visage : il était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux laissaient s'échapper des larmes mais ils étaient ouverts dans sa direction. Elle vit alors les lèvres d'André esquisser un mouvement.

ANDRE _agonisant _: Oscarrrrr

OSCAR _heureuse de le savoir en vie _: André, je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi

ANDRE _en parlant difficilement_ : je…. je suis si …. Que tu…. vivante

OSCAR : je vais te ramener…

Elle examina rapidement le corps de son amant : la balle l'avait traversé par l'arrière sur le côté droit de la poitrine et la plaie saignait beaucoup. Elle déchira un morceau de la cape noire pour tenter de faire un pansement provisoire. André avait besoin d'un médecin rapidement ses organes pouvaient être touchés : poumon, foie…

Premièrement il fallait sortir de cet endroit sordide. Elle se releva et passa le bras de son sauveur par-dessus son épaule. Certes André était bien plus lourd qu'elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait le sauver à tout prix. Elle se dirigea laborieusement dans les couloirs et déboucha finalement sur la porte qu'avait emprunté le masque noir quelques minutes auparavant. Voyant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'arrière d'une maison, elle en fit le tour pour trouver une issue.

A l'angle de la maison, elle leva légèrement la tête et reconnut la demeure. Le Palais royal ! La demeure du Duc d'Orléans, cousin de Louis XVI : lieu de théâtres, de cafés voire même de prostitution, où nobles et philosophes pouvaient se retrouver. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas la bien venue mais elle s'approcha tout de même de l'entrée.

HOMME _en détaillant les deux hommes _: qui êtes vous ?

Oscar se doutait que le tableau qu'elle donnait avec André était loin d'être à son avantage. Elle était crasseuse, couverte de sang et portait un homme inconscient, blessé à mort.

OSCAR _d'un ton sec _: je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes ! Prévenez monsieur le Duc d'Orléans de ma présence immédiatement et allez quérir un médecin !

HOMME _sentant que le soldat ne plaisantait pas _: tout de suite Monsieur.

L'homme pénétra en courant dans la demeure. Oscar ne prit pas le temps d'attendre, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre : elle le suivit dans l'entrée. Quelques instants à peine plus tard le Duc se présentait à elle.

DUC D'ORLEANS : colonel, que me vaut ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre devant l'état des deux « invités ». Il reconnut aisément l'homme que tentait de soutenir le colonel : Le Masque Noir ! Que faisaient ils ici ? Que s'était il passé ? Il n'appréciait pas la présence du soldat du roi mais il n'avait aucune animosité envers le voleur masqué. Ce bandit ne lui avait jamais causé de tort.

DUC _à un domestique _: emmenez le blessé dans la chambre de l'aile ouest, à l'écart, et donnez sa voisine au colonel. Et allez chercher le docteur au plus vite !

DOMESTIQUE : tout de suite Monsieur.

L'homme remplaça Oscar pour porter André. Oscar suivit du regard les deux hommes monter les escaliers.

DUC _voyant le regard inquiet du colonel _: n'ayez crainte colonel de Jarjayes, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal dans ma demeure … et je vous donne ma parole… tout sera tenté pour le sauver. Sur ses mots, elle s'écroula inconsciente.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapitre 38 : Illusion_**

Un homme qui avait assisté à la scène à l'écart, s'approcha de la jeune femme et la souleva dans ses bras.

HOMME : permettez, Monsieur le Duc, que je m'occupe du colonel de Jarjayes.

DUC _étonné mais nullement gêné de ne pas à avoir à se préoccuper du soldat_: si vous le souhaitez, mon ami. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte le nécessaire.

HOMME : merci, Monsieur.

L'homme monta doucement les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque et de ne pas aggraver la plaie au bras de la blessée. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre qu'avait indiquée le domestique. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et attendit qu'on lui apporte de quoi la rafraîchir et la soigner.

Les heures passèrent encore et encore. L'homme restait au chevet du colonel tout en se tenant au courant de l'état de santé du masque noir. Il avait demandé à ce que le masque du voleur ne soit sous aucune condition ôté. Son ordre fut respecté : le Palais Royal était le lieu des libertés, au sens large, et le choix de cacher son identité en faisait partie. Le masque noir enlèverait son masque s'il le souhaitait, pas avant !

Le lendemain soir, elle reprit enfin conscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Où était elle ? Où était André ? Elle examina la pièce : elle était simple mais décorée avec goût. Oscar se redressa doucement sur son lit et observa un homme, assis à ses côtés, la tête reposant sur ses bras repliés sur son lit. Elle devait encore être inconsciente : cet homme avait les cheveux foncés, ses épaules paraissaient larges … non ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle l'avait quitté mourant… était elle morte ? Rêvait elle ?

L'homme, la sentant bouger, se releva à son tour. Oscar n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! « André ! » André était là devant elle ! Elle se jeta à son cou pour le serrer à l'étouffer. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se détacher de lui. L'homme ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement : la jeune femme le plaquait contre son corps, pleurant, riant, lui murmurant des mots doux. « André » ! Mais il n'était pas André... Doucement, avec un maximum de délicatesse, il se détacha d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses mains et se plaça face à elle.

HOMME _gentiment_ : Oscar … Oscar, regardez moi… regardez moi bien… je ne suis pas André

Oscar, désorientée, le regarda… c'est vrai ce n'était pas son André, certes cet homme lui ressemblait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas André. Mais alors, où était il ? Etait il encore vivant ? Devant la peur de la jeune femme, l'homme lui libéra le visage lui raconta calmement ces dernières heures.

HOMME : le masque noir est encore vivant… le médecin s'est occupé de lui… il est dans un état grave mais le médecin pense qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. La balle est miraculeusement passée entre le foie et le poumon, nous avons craint qu'elle n'ait touché la veine cave devant tout le sang qu'il avait perdu mais heureusement cela n'a pas été le cas.

OSCAR _un peu plus apaisée _: merci mon dieu…. Quand pourrais je le voir ?

HOMME : d'ici peu, je pense mais vous devez déjà penser à vous soigner.

OSCAR : inutile, je vais bien, je peux me lever et aller le voir maintenant !

HOMME _catégorique _: non ! Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit !

« Elle » ? De qui voulait-il parler ? Et d'ailleurs, qui était cet inconnu qui ressemblait tant à André ?

OSCAR : qui êtes vous ? Et qui est cette femme dont vous parlez ?

HOMME : vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés une fois dans une taverne où vous vous êtes défoulé avec votre valet. Je suis Bernard Châtelet.

OSCAR _la main sur le front, comme pour se remémorer _: je me souviens … mais pourquoi m'avoir soignée ? Vous ne m'appréciez pas plus que moi je ne vous apprécie !

BERNARD : c'est à cause de ma femme !

OSCAR _intriguée _: votre femme ?

BERNARD : oui, Rosalie Lamorlière

OSCAR : vous connaissez Rosalie.

BERNARD : en effet, je l'ai rencontrée la première fois au détour d'une rue : sa mère venait d'être assassinée sous ses yeux par une calèche transportant une noble…

OSCAR _pensive _: … la comtesse de Polignac

BERNARD : oui… plusieurs années plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés, aimés et enfin mariés.

OSCAR : c'est donc vous qui m'avez soignée ?

BERNARD _gêné par ce que sous entendait la question _: oui… disons que Rosalie m'a parlé de vous après notre mariage … tout ce que vous aviez fait pour elle … et qui vous étiez en réalité.

OSCAR _les joues pâles rosissant _: je vois…

BERNARD : je savais que vous connaissiez le risque que vous preniez en venant ici… vous n'aviez sans doute pas d'autre choix à en croire l'état du masque noir… je sais que Rosalie tient énormément à vous … je n'ai fait que mon devoir envers ma femme. Je me suis occupé de vous comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu.

BERNARD _après quelques instants _: que s'est il passé ?

Gagnée par sa confiance, Oscar lui raconta son enlèvement, ses combats, l'Archange, son sauvetage par le masque noir … mais ne dit rien sur sa véritable identité.

BERNARD : « L'Archange de le Terreur »… Monsieur de Robespierre m'en avait déjà parlé : sensiblement les mêmes idées que nous mais avec des méthodes radicalement différentes… meurtres, vols…

BERNARD _hésitant _: vous m'avez appelé « André » à votre réveil, Rosalie m'a parlé de votre compagnon, André Grandier je crois. Je comprends votre méprise … même avec son masque on ne peut échapper à la ressemblance…

BERNARD _devant la mine inquiète d'Oscar devant cette révélation _: reposez vous à présent, votre secret et celui de votre ami sont en sécurité. Je veillerai sur lui.

Il l'aida alors à s'allonger, la recouvrit des draps. Oscar s'endormit…


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapitre 39 : Une calèche dans la nuit_**

Bernard vint aux nouvelles auprès du docteur sur la santé d'André.

BERNARD : alors docteur, comment va-t-il ?

DOCTEUR : si on tient compte de l'emplacement de la blessure, je dirais que ce jeune homme a une sacrée chance d'être encore parmi nous !

BERNARD : pensez vous qu'il va survivre ?

DOCTEUR : il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer mais il est robuste … il a passé le cap le plus dur qui était de retirer la balle mais la convalescence est loin d'être achevée … avec du temps et les soins adéquats il a des chances de survivre.

BERNARD : peut on envisager de le déplacer ?

DOCTEUR : je ne sais pas ! Un déplacement augmenterait les risques de rechute… je ne sais pas si c'est bien judicieux de prendre le risque

BERNARD : je comprends… mais sa place n'est pas ici

DOCTEUR : si vous tenez à le déplacer, il faudra être extrêmement vigilant

Sa décision était prise, Bernard devait proposer au colonel de quitter le Palais Royal. Pour le moment, peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa présence dans les murs ainsi que de celle du masque noir… mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Le masque noir avait sans doute moins à craindre des fréquentations de ce lieu que le colonel de la garde, dévoué à ses majestés. Plus tôt la jeune femme partait, mieux cela valait.

………

Au château des Jarjayes, le général était assis à son bureau, un verre d'alcool à la main. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il . Avait-il définitivement perdu son fils ? En début de soirée, il s'était rendu comme convenu au rendez vous qu'avaient fixé les ravisseurs de son enfant. Il avait attendu quatre heures avant de renoncer. Personne n'était venu ! Il était rentré bredouille, avec ses fusils mais sans son fils.

De retour, il avait croisé sa tendre épouse et grand-mère. Devant la mine du général, elles savaient qu'il ne revenait pas avec Oscar. Madame de Jarjayes, qui venait de perdre sa fille cadette, chuta dans les bras de grand-mère, déversant autant de larmes que personne n'avait jamais versé à la perte d'un être cher. Elle avait vu, durant toutes ces années, la vie de sa fille bafouée par la décision injuste de son époux et, maintenant, ce destin la lui enlevait.

Malgré l'insupportable douleur qui enserrait son cœur, grand-mère aida sa maîtresse à rejoindre sa chambre. Madame de Jarjayes, déjà de santé fragile, venait de recevoir un terrible choc ; elle devait essayer de se reposer. La vieille servante lui apporta une tisane pour tenter de l'apaiser et l'entoura de paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

………..

De nouveau dans la chambre du colonel, Bernard guettait le réveil de la jeune femme. Il est vrai que, malgré ses traits durs et l'extrême finesse de son visage, c'était une belle femme. Rosalie lui avait raconté sa première rencontre avec le colonel de la garde. Désespérée sa femme s'était présentée au premier noble venu pour vendre ses charmes. Heureusement elle était tombée sur cette noble, déguisée en soldat. Bernard repensa à cette histoire, une larme au coin de l'œil. Finalement cette femme, allongée près de lui, avait protégé Rosalie de la prostitution. Quelle femme étrange… Elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ces nobles de la cour. Il avait une dette envers elle.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que la blessée se réveillait doucement.

OSCAR : Bernard c'est vous

BERNARD _surpris dans ses rêves _: bonjour, Oscar, comment allez vous ?

OSCAR : je vais bien … mais André ?

Elle pensait donc sans cesse à lui … Il se souvenait de ce sentiment qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on est séparé de son être cher… il avait eu le même ressenti avec Rosalie. Dès qu'il la savait loin de lui, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait quand le colonel et le voleur étaient arrivés au Palais Royal. Le masque noir était recherché par les soldats et pourtant le colonel avait demandé asile dans un lieu où personne ne voulait de lui. Maintenant il comprenait. Oscar de Jarjayes n'avait pas attenté à la vie du voleur. Elle en était incapable… pas avec les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

BERNARD _se voulant rassurant _: son état est stable. Il n'est pas hors de danger mais il tient le coup.

OSCAR _en essayant de se convaincre elle-même _: il a toujours été très résistant…

BERNARD _plus grave _: Oscar… je voudrais vous entretenir d'un problème…

OSCAR _inquiète _: qu'y a-t-il ?

BERNARD : je pense que vous devriez rapidement quitter le Palais Royal… vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici

OSCAR : mais je ne peux pas laisser André !

BERNARD : il peut rester ici … je m'occuperais de lui

OSCAR : non ! Je ne le quitterais pas ! S'il reste ici, je reste ici !

BERNARD : mais…

OSCAR : c'est mon dernier mot, Bernard !

BERNARD _déçu _: soit ! Je vais essayer de vous trouver une calèche que nous puissions aménager pour transporter André

Oscar s'approcha de Bernard en lui tendant la main

OSCAR _esquissant un timide sourire _: merci Bernard Châtelet. Rosalie a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

Le départ fut prévu le lendemain soir. Le jour même, Oscar put se rendre au chevet de son ami. Elle s'était approchée du lit à petits pas, comme pour ne pas le réveiller … mais André avait sombré dans un très très profond sommeil. Elle observa son amant : ses cheveux et son masque sombres accentuaient la pâleur de son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos. Son torse était recouvert d'immenses bandages, plus épais près de l'impact de la balle. Elle aurait tant voulu le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire des mots réconfortants mais personne ne devait les surprendre sinon leurs secrets seraient compromis.

Bernard avait fait de son mieux pour aménager l'intérieur d'une calèche pour accueillir le blessé. A la nuit tombée, aidé d'un domestique et du médecin, il aida Oscar à installer André du mieux que possible. Malgré tous les bons soins apportés au masque noir, le chemin vers la demeure des Jarjayes serait éprouvant.

Oscar, au moment de monter dans la calèche, tendit une lettre au domestique

OSCAR : mon brave, veuillez remettre ce pli à Monsieur le Duc en main propre.

DOMESTIQUE : ce sera fait colonel

Dans cette missive, le colonel de la garde royale exprimait sa gratitude au duc pour l'accueil, certes distant, mais vital dont ils avaient pu bénéficier, malgré les divergences qui les séparaient. Elle lui était à présent redevable.

OSCAR _en rejoignant André _: nous pouvons y aller Bernard

Bernard, qui faisait pour la cause office de cocher, élança les chevaux à allure modérée pour limiter au maximum les secousses de l'habitacle. Le voyage se passait sans soucis majeur quand, de l'autre côté d'un pont, Bernard aperçut un petit groupe de soldats, cinq tout au plus, qui contrôlaient les allées et venues nocturnes.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapitre 40 : Incursion_**

****

La calèche s'arrêta à quelques mètres du pont. Bernard descendit de son siège pour informer Oscar. Celle-ci surprise par ce soudain arrêt ouvrit la porte et sortit du véhicule.

OSCAR : que se passe-t-il ?

BERNARD : il y a des soldats de l'autre côté. S'ils voient qu'on a un blessé et encore plus s'ils reconnaissent le masque noir, nous sommes perdus.

OSCAR : mais je suis le colonel de la garde : j'ai le droit de circuler comme bon me semble la nuit !

BERNARD : peut être d'habitude … mais vous ne portez pas votre uniforme et il n'est pas sûr que ces hommes connaissent votre visage et dans cette obscurité, votre … disons… prestance ne nous est d'aucune utilité !

OSCAR : Ne peut on pas contourner ce poste ?

BERNARD : ce ne serait pas prudent pour André, le détour rallongerait beaucoup le trajet…

OSCAR : je vois… Otez votre chemise !

BERNARD : comment ?

OSCAR : André est trop repérable avec ses vêtements noirs. On va lui mettre votre chemise claire et vous, vous allez enfiler sa chemise sombre, sous votre gilet les traces ne se verront pas.

BERNARD : vous avez raison !

Bernard enleva son gilet et sa chemise blanche qu'ils passèrent doucement à André, toujours inconscient ; puis se rhabilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Oscar finit d'apprêter son ami et lui ôta enfin ce masque qui dissimulait son beau visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir une larme en voyant sa pâleur, presque sans vie.

BERNARD : voilà pour André… mais pour vous ?

OSCAR : j'ai une petite idée… allons y

Bernard remit en route la calèche, il était tendu. Comme prévu, les soldats arrêtèrent la calèche de l'autre côté du pont.

SOLDAT : qui va là ?

Le cochet allait répondre quand une voix, plus que féminine, s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

OSCAR _en essayant de prendre les intonations de « vierge effarouchée » _: oh, mon marquis, voyons … vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un vil coquin… Si on nous surprenait…

Le soldat intrigué par de tels propos, s'approcha de la porte de la calèche et dégagea d'une main l'épaisse étoffe qui occultait la fenêtre, tandis que son autre main soulevait une lanterne à la lumière vacillante. L'homme déglutit péniblement devant le spectacle qui se jouait dans l'habitacle : Oscar avait dégageait ses épaules de sa chemise, qui lui descendait à présent à la taille. Elle faisait dos au soldat et elle feignait d'embrasser son compagnon, telle une de ces courtisanes. Le regard hypnotisé par les délicates épaules dénudées, le soldat ne faisait plus attention au reste.

SOLDAT _en essayant de reprendre un minimum d'assurance _: c'est bon Cocher, vous pouvez circuler.

Bernard, bien qu'intrigué par le teint cramoisi du soldat et par ce qui pouvait se passer dans la calèche, ne demanda pas son compte et poursuivit sa route vers leur destination.

SOLDAT _pour lui-même _: eh bien il y a des nobles qui ont bien de la chance…

Après un parcours qui sembla interminable, la calèche s'arrêta enfin devant les grilles closes du château de Jarjayes. Bernard descendit de son poste pour ouvrir les grilles.

BERNARD : c'était à prévoir…en pleine nuit… elles sont fermées !... Oscar !

OSCAR _en sortant _: qu'y a-t-il ?

BERNARD : impossible d'entrer : tout est fermé !

OSCAR : il est très tard et puis grand-mère qui a la frousse du masque noir… c'est pas étonnant !

BERNARD : mais André est son petit fils, non ?

OSCAR _avec un sourire qui n'était pas apparu depuis longtemps sur son visage_ : oui, mais elle ne sait pas qu'il joue au voleur la nuit tombée… si elle le découvrait… elle le poursuivrait avec une poêle

BERNARD _dubitatif sur la santé mentale de cette gouvernante_ : une poêle ?

OSCAR _redevenue sérieuse _: c'est une longue histoire… peut être vous la raconterais-je un jour. En attendant, il faut entrer. A quelques pas d'ici, il y a un muret. Avec votre aide je devrais pouvoir m'y hisser.

BERNARD : mais votre bras ? Vous risquer de rouvrir la blessure.

OSCAR : ne vous inquiétez pas… nous avons souvent fait le mur avec André quand nous étions plus jeunes et un bras cassé ne nous arrêtait pas plus que ça !

Bernard comprenait mieux à présent les dires de Rosalie quand elle parlait d'Oscar de Jarjayes : l'esprit d'un homme avec un corps et un cœur de femme.

Comme le jeune homme le présageait, il n'eut aucun mal à soulever la fine silhouette du colonel qui franchit avec aisance le mur de la propriété.

OSCAR _de l'autre côté _: attendez moi là, Bernard, et surtout veillez sur André, je vous en prie

BERNARD : n'ayez aucune crainte, je ne le quitte pas !

Oscar courut jusqu'au château : André devait regagner rapidement un lit confortable. En approchant de l'entrée, elle remarqua que toutes les issues étaient condamnées. Décidément quand grand-mère faisait quelque chose, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié ! Elle se résolut à casser un carreau. Quelle ironie, passer par une fenêtre pour entrer dans sa propre demeure.

Réveillée en sursaut par le bruit fracassant du verre, la vieille femme se redressa d'un bond dans son lit ! Mon dieu… le masque noir !


	41. Chapter 41

**_Chapitre 41 : Retrouvailles _**

Grand-mère sortit tremblante de son lit. Qu'allait elle faire face au voleur masqué ? La peur lui tenaillait les tripes : elle était seule au château avec Madame de Jarjayes ! Elle se devait de protéger la vie de sa maîtresse au péril de la sienne ! Elle s'arma du grand chandelier qui était posé sur la table et s'avança discrètement dans l'entrée.

La vieille femme espérait que le masque noir avait déjà fini sa besogne et qu'il avait quitté la demeure, mais des pas se faisaient entendre. C'était des bruits de bottes ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément. Ne disait-on pas que l'homme était sans doute jeune et plutôt attirant ? Elle priait pour qu'il n'use pas de ses charmes pour abuser d'elle.

Elle aperçut alors la silhouette du rôdeur. Elle se cacha derrière un fauteuil en serrant son chandelier de toutes ses forces. « Faites qu'il ne m'ait pas vue » priait elle en silence. Mais l'ombre fit quelques pas en sa direction, puis contourna la cachette grotesque. « Grand-mère ? ». La vieille femme poussa un cri d'effroi…. Le fantôme de sa petite fille était venu la hanter ! Elle s'écroula au sol, son précieux chandelier dans les bras.

Oscar regardait sa nourrice ébahie : que comptait elle faire avec ce chandelier ? Ne pouvant pas la laisser sur le sol, elle souleva la vieille femme et l'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui avait fait office de cachette. Elle se redressa ensuite, intriguée par la lueur qui provenait de l'escalier. Oscar vit alors sa mère, une bougie à la main, tenant un mouchoir, en train de pleurer devant la vision de sa fille.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : Oscar c'est bien vous ?

OSCAR _en se précipitant vers sa mère pour l'enlacer _: oui, Mère, je suis de retour

MADAME DE JARJAYES : oh ma chère enfant, je suis tellement heureuse… nous vous croyions tous…

OSCAR _à son tour en larmes_ : ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien… Mère, il faut faire vite, André nous attend devant les grilles : il est gravement blessé.

Madame de Jarjayes alla chercher les clefs du portail qu'elle donna à Oscar qui, sans attendre, sortit de la demeure pour rejoindre Bernard et André. Pendant ce temps, sa mère fit sentir quelques sels à grand-mère qui revint peu à peu à elle.

GRAND MERE _affolée _: Madame, j'ai... j'ai vu un fantôme…

MADAME DE JARJAYES : calmez vous, grand-mère, ce n'est qu'Oscar… notre petite Oscar est enfin revenue…

Enfin rassurée la vieille nourrice serra dans ses bras Madame de Jarjayes, qui ne s'en offusqua pas, tant sa joie de retrouver sa fille saine et sauve était grande. Après quelques instants, les deux femmes entreprirent de préparer le nécessaire pour soigner André : Oscar avait dit qu'il était gravement blessé, elles devaient s'attendre à toute éventualité. Que s'était il passé ? Les enfants leur expliqueraient en temps voulu.

La calèche stoppa devant le perron de la grande demeure. Madame de Jarjayes et grand-mère accoururent immédiatement. Bernard bondit de son siège, salua brièvement les deux femmes puis ouvrit la porte de la calèche pour aider Oscar à sortir le jeune homme.

Avec autant de précautions qu'il leur était possible, les quatre personnes transportèrent André à l'intérieur.

MADAME DE JARJAYES _à sa fille _: où voulez vous que nous le mettions.

OSCAR : dans ma chambre, le lit est plus confortable et il y sera plus au chaud et mieux installé.

Madame de Jarjayes ne fut pas étonnée par la proposition d'Oscar ; elle observait le regard angoissé et aimant que sa fille portait à André. Elle avait doublement le cœur serré. D'un côté, la joie immense d'avoir retrouvée sa chère fille et de savoir qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme qui ferait d'elle une femme… Mais de l'autre, il y avait cette peur de la voir souffrir éternellement si l'homme qu'elle aimait, succombait.

Finalement, André fut allongé dans la chambre d'Oscar. Elle laissa le soin à sa mère et à sa grand-mère de l'examiner : sa plaie avait beaucoup saigné pendant le voyage, la chemise autrefois blanche avait tourné à l'écarlate, mais la respiration d'André était calme. Madame de Jarjayes rassura alors sa fille sur la santé de son compagnon.

Malgré son envie de rester auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Oscar se fit un devoir de raccompagner Bernard jusqu'à la calèche.

OSCAR : Bernard Châtelet vous venait d'obtenir ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je vous serais à jamais redevable pour votre aide. J'espère avoir l'occasion, un jour, de vous payer ma dette.

La jeune femme s'avança et déposa un amical baiser sur sa joue.

OSCAR _en retournant dans la demeure_ : Embrassez Rosalie pour moi, voulez-vous ?

BERNARD _doucement _: je n'y manquerais pas … que Dieu vous garde, Chère Oscar.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Chapitre 42 : Confession_**

****

Les trois femmes passèrent le reste de la nuit dans la petite pièce attenante à sa chambre où André était alité. Madame de Jarjayes et grand-mère voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le Général, avait été plus que vague sur la disparition d'Oscar : « ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous ramènerai votre fils »avait il dit. Mais il était revenu seul du rendez vous.

Leur angoisse avait redoublé quand, après l'enlèvement d'Oscar, André avait à son tour disparu. Elles avaient d'abord pensé qu'il était parti à la recherche de la jeune femme, mais finalement, ne le voyant pas revenir à son tour, leur souci grandit : André avait lui aussi disparu.

Autour d'une tasse de chocolat, Oscar décida de tout raconter à sa mère et à sa nourrice. Elle était fatiguée mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à quelqu'un … à André. Elle s'arma de courage et voulut commencer son récit en leur parlant d'André.

La jeune femme expliqua qu'André avait découvert sa féminité quelques semaines auparavant… elle leur avoua, le rouge aux joues, les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Oscar fut alors surprise de croiser le sourire tendre de sa mère. Madame de Jarjayes raconta alors calmement à sa fille comment elle avait rencontré André sortant de sa chambre, un peu négligé, alors que l'aube n'avait pas encore pointé. Les joues d'Oscar virèrent instantanément au vermillon ! « Soyez en paix, ma fille… André a eu ma bénédiction » avait ajouté Madame de Jarjayes.

Devant cet infini geste d'amour, Oscar se précipita aux pieds de sa mère qui posa délicatement la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. « Pleurez, ma fille ». Madame de Jarjayes ne put, elle-même, retenir ses larmes : elle avait enfin près d'elle la fille qu'elle avait mise au monde. Grand-mère regardait le tableau en retrait, elle prétexta une visite au chevet de son petit fils pour laisser la mère et la fille seules.

L'aube émergeait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Madame de Jarjayes était restée toute la fin de la nuit dans ce fauteuil, la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux, à la regarder dormir. Bien qu'épuisée et morte d'inquiétude pour son compagnon, Oscar dormait paisiblement.

Après ses quelques heures de sommeil et un brin de toilette, Oscar rejoignit André dans sa chambre. Grand-mère l'avait veillé le reste de la nuit. Le jeune homme semblait lui aussi dormir calmement. Sa nourrice avait pris soin de lui changer son pansement, l'avait lavé et lui avait passé des vêtements propres. Avec toutes ces attentions, le visage du malade avait repris quelques couleurs et paraissait plus détendu.

OSCAR : comment va-t-il, grand-mère ?

GRAND MERE _se voulant rassurante_ : cesse de te morfondre ! La blessure est propre, le médecin qui l'a soigné a un fait du bon travail. Regarde, ses joues commencent à rosir. Je ne serai pas étonnée que, d'ici quelques jours, il se goinfre pour reprendre des forces.

OSCAR _en la serrant dans ses bras _: merci, grand-mère

Madame de Jarjayes apporta, elle-même, le petit déjeuner dans la chambre d'Oscar.

GRAND MERE : mais Madame, ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela…

MADAME DE JARJAYES : il est inutile, grand-mère… tant qu'André n'est pas sur pieds, je m'occuperais de mes enfants.

Oscar n'eut aucun mal à comprendre l'allusion de sa mère : elle était redevenue sa fille à ses yeux, comme Madame de Jarjayes l'avait toujours souhaité, et accueillait maintenant André comme son fils. Elle connaissait ce cœur empli de générosité de sa mère. Elle l'aimait d'autant plus.

GRAND MERE _après un moment _: dis nous Oscar, comment André t'a-t-il retrouvée ? Et qui lui a fait ça ?

OSCAR : c'est une longue histoire. Il y a quelques semaines nous avons stoppé des voleurs dans la demeure de Monsieur de Fontange ; les bandits nous ont révélé qu'ils agissaient pour un homme qui se faisait appeler « l'Archange de la terreur » et que celui-ci avait été aperçu rôdant aux alentours du Palais Royal.

Grand-mère et Madame de Jarjayes écoutaient le récit d'Oscar, leur tasse suspendue en l'air, le regard médusé. La jeune femme fut surprise par l'attention de son auditoire. Elle reprit.

OSCAR : Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je voulais rejoindre André, au village, des hommes m'ont prise en chasse et m'ont enlevée. Ils voulaient que Père leur fournisse des fusils.

Oscar évita sciemment d'aborder la vraie raison qui avait incité l'Archange de la kidnapper : la vengeance et la mort du colonel de la garde. Elle ne voulait pas les affoler.

OSCAR : j'ai été emprisonnée dans un cachot ; j'ai réussi à m'en échapper mais l'Archange m'attendait… si André n'avait pas été là… je serais morte et lui vivrait…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Oscar mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Certes, André était gravement blessé mais il était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle prendrait soin de lui, comme lui avait pris soin d'elle … et ils passeraient tout le reste de leur vie ensemble.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Chapitre 43 : Serment_**

Comme l'avait supposé grand-mère, la blessure d'André était en bonne voie de guérison si bien que, deux jours après leur retour à Jarjayes, le jeune homme émergea de son profond sommeil en fin de matinée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il reconnut sans difficulté la chambre d'Oscar. Que faisait il dans sa chambre ? Où était elle ? Avait il rêvé toute cette aventure : l'enlèvement, le tueur, la mort… En tentant de se redresser, il eut la confirmation que tout était bien réel : une douleur lancinante lui traversait la poitrine.

Il entendit alors la plus belle des voix : « mère, je vais changer le pansement d'André », « faites mon enfant » répondait Madame de Jarjayes. Il la vit alors apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'elle était belle… elle avait l'air en bonne santé … son cœur se serra de soulagement. Il était finalement arrivé à temps : elle avait réussi à échapper à la mort et l'avait sauvé.

Oscar qui se dirigeait vers le lit, n'avait pas remarqué que son malade avait repris connaissance. Elle commençait à entrouvrir la chemise d'André quand celui-ci attrapa la délicate main de son infirmière.

ANDRE _le plus beau des sourires aux lèvres _: tu sais, ma chérie, il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de nous câliner…

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle réalisa à peine ce qu'il se passait : André la regardait ! Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait… elle pleurait de joie… il était revenu… André était avec elle ! Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de l'écarter un peu de lui.

ANDRE _haletant, mais toujours aussi espiègle _: je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer un peu…

En entendant les cris mêlés de rires dans la chambre d'Oscar, Madame de Jarjayes s'approcha discrètement de la pièce. Oscar faisait bon nombre de remontrances à André, le traitant de tous les noms, tandis que le jeune homme essayait d'échapper tant bien que mal à cette furie armée d'oreillers.

ANDRE _entre deux douleurs et deux rires _: arrête Oscar ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un.

OSCAR: tu comptais jouer ce jeu combien de temps encore ?

ANDRE: c'est toi qui t'es déguisée en allumeuse

OSCAR: allumeuse moi ? et toi, manipulateur

ANDRE: tu me dévorais des yeux… je t'avais dit que j'avais du charme… ne suis-je pas un « amoureux exquis ? »

OSCAR: tu parles, avec ton costume ridicule… on dirait que tu vas jouer une pièce de théâtre…

Soudain des rires firent écho à ce simulacre de dispute. Oscar et André aperçurent alors Madame de Jarjayes à l'entrée de la chambre, qui avait de la peine à retenir sa joie. Il faut dire que le tableau valait son pesant d'or. André était toujours allongé sur le lit, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et la tête reposant sur un coin d'oreiller. Mais le plus comique était Oscar, assise à califourchon sur le bassin du jeune homme, ses cheveux parsemés de bandages, tels des serpentins, brandissant son arme : un splendide oreiller.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : ma chérie, tu devrais laisser le temps à André de se remettre de ses émotions…

OSCAR _cramoisie _: euh oui mère…

MADAME DE JARJAYES : je suis heureuse que vous alliez mieux André

ANDRE: c'est grâce à vous toutes. Merci encore.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : je vous laisse maintenant… mais pas d'imprudence tous les deux, André est encore en convalescence… Je vais demander à grand-mère de vous apporter à déjeuner

Madame de Jarjayes quitta alors la chambre, laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Sa fille était enfin heureuse…

ANDRE: tu n'as pas honte, Oscar… maintenant ta mère va croire que je suis un débauché !

OSCAR: n'est ce pas le cas ?

ANDRE: non, je sais me tenir moi !

OSCAR: vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi que je sens sous mes fesses…

Le jeu continua encore un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la vieille nourrice leur apporte le repas et y mette fin.

GRAND MERE : je savais bien que vous aviez fait une bêtise tous les deux mais là les enfants vous avez été bien loin… que va dire le général ?

OSCAR: ne t'inquiètes pas, grand-mère, je me charge d'annoncer notre mariage à Père

ANDRE _qui avala de travers en entendant cette nouvelle _: tu veux te marier avec moi ?

OSCAR: qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis une femme honnête !

ANDRE: alors ce sera avec la plus grande joie que je vais faire de toi Madame Oscar Grandier…


	44. Chapter 44

**_Chapitre 44 : Espièglerie_**

****

Oscar avait laissé grand-mère et André seuls, elle avait besoin de parler avec sa mère. Elle frappa à la porte du boudoir de Madame de Jarjayes et entra en entendant l'invitation de sa mère.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : vous désirez me voir, mon enfant ?

OSCAR : oui, Mère… j'ai une faveur à vous demander

MADAME DE JARJAYES : je ferai mon possible, je vous écoute

OSCAR : je voudrais que vous me confectionniez une robe avec l'aide de grand-mère

MADAME DE JARJAYES : une robe… bien … mais quelle genre de robe ? Une robe de bal ?

OSCAR : non… une robe de mariée

MADAME DE JARJAYES _emportée par sa joie_ : oh ma fille, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir… Nous allons nous y mettre dès que possible… mais il faudra aussi prévoir un habit pour André !

Madame de Jarjayes enveloppa sa fille dans ses bras en recensant tous les préparatifs auxquels il fallait penser. Les invitations, les fleurs, les cuisiniers… Oscar arrêta les énumérations de sa mère : ils avaient décidé, avec André, un mariage simple où seuls les amis proches, les sœurs d'Oscar et la famille seraient invités. Ils espéraient également que la cérémonie puisse avoir lieu dans la propriété d'Arras.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : je comprends… vous ne voulez pas qu'on découvre votre mariage à Versailles ?

OSCAR : ce n'est pas tout à fait cela… je souhaite demander à leurs majestés qu'Oscar de Jarjayes, colonel de la garde royal disparaisse pour laisser la place à Oscar Grandier.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : votre père risque de montrer des réticences à vos projets…

OSCAR : d'après ce que vous m'avez racontée, Père croit que je suis morte. J'espère que le fait de me savoir en vie le fera changer d'avis sur la poursuite de ma carrière militaire.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : je le souhaite de tout mon cœur

OSCAR : à ce sujet, Mère, quand le retour de mon père est-il prévu ?

MADAME DE JARJAYES : demain

OSCAR : eh bien, dès son retour, je demanderai à avoir un entretien avec lui.

MADAME DE JARJAYES : Oscar, sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours de votre côté.

OSCAR : merci Mère.

André fit ses premiers pas vers la voie de la guérison, il ne put quitter la chambre mais ses progrès lui permettaient à présent de prendre ses repas dans le boudoir en compagnie d'Oscar. En fait son rétablissement se faisait à bien des niveaux : son appétit grandissait chaque jour un peu plus, les moments tristes étaient oubliés au profit de discussions gaies et animées…et son envie de faire découvrir à Oscar les « milles et une choses » grandissait dans son corps.

Depuis sa reprise de conscience, André et Oscar partageaient le même lit, mais la promiscuité de leur corps mettrait à rude épreuve leur désir charnel. La blessure récente à la poitrine d'André le faisait encore souffrir et Oscar ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Toutefois les deux amants profitaient de ces nuits pour redécouvrir mutuellement leur corps, par de nombreux baisers et caresses.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Chapitre 45 : Honneur_**

Le Général de Jarjayes fut de retour comme prévu le lendemain. Il fut accueilli par sa femme qui l'invita à la suivre dans son bureau. Elle lui révéla la réapparition de leur enfant ainsi que le rôle qu'avait eu André dans la libération de leur fille et les risques qu'il avait pris dans cette tâche.

Le Général resta, comme toujours, impassible. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec certes soulagement, mais il se borna dans son attitude froide et distante. « Un soldat ne doit jamais se laisser guider par ses sentiments personnels » répétait-il sans cesse à son fils. Son fils. Son héritier lui été revenu ! Madame de Jarjayes crut déceler un éclat larmoyant près le l'œil de son mari… allait il enfin libérer sa fille ?

En quittant son époux, elle céda la place à sa fille qui attendait que son père soit seul pour se présenter à lui.

OSCAR : Père

GENERAL : mon fils ! Je suis si heureux de vous savoir en vie et en bonne santé.

OSCAR : oui Père, c'est en grande partie grâce à André.

GENERAL : votre mère m'a informé de ce qu'André avait fait ; finalement il a toujours tenu son rôle de compagnon … mais il a prit beaucoup de risques en intervenant sans mon accord… son plan aurait pu échouer et ….

OSCAR _qui trouvait le comportement de son père injuste_ : mais Père, si André n'avait pas agi, je serais morte depuis longtemps : ils n'avaient aucune intention de me laisser la vie sauve !

GENERAL : je comprends que vous lui soyez reconnaissant… mais il n'a fait que son devoir ! D'ailleurs où est André ? Votre mère m'a prévenu qu'il se remettait bien de ses blessures.

OSCAR : nous l'avons installé dans ma chambre

GENERAL _qui commençait à perdre son flegme _: Dans votre chambre ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie, mon fils !

OSCAR _bravant le regard de son père _: ma chambre est l'une des plus confortables et l'état d'André était très préoccupant… « Vous n'auriez pas préféré qu'il s'installe dans votre propre lit » se retint-elle de dire

GENERAL _à présent en colère _: mais c'est inacceptable : c'est un valet !

OSCAR _tendue devant le général _: ce n'est pas un simple valet ! C'est mon fiancé !

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit. Elle avait failli perdre André à cause de l'Archange, son père ne le lui enlèverait jamais !

GENERAL : Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait, pauvre idiote ?

Il s'approcha et voulu la gifler pour son impertinence, mais Oscar, déjà sur ses gardes depuis les derniers propos de son père, évita de justesse la sanction.

OSCAR : il est déjà trop tard, Père

En entendant ces mots, le Général se figea. Non ce n'était pas possible… cette sotte ne lui avait pas fait un tel affront ? … Et l'honneur des Jarjayes ? Plus d'héritier Jarjayes mâle ? Même plus une fille pure à marier, avec la condition de garder le nom des Jarjayes. L'honneur de la famille, son honneur… bafoué à jamais. Non ! Il devait redorer le blason après une telle honte.

GENERAL : ainsi vous m'avez désobéi de la pire manière qui soit. Vous ne méritez plus de vivre…

Sur ces mots, le Général prit une des épées de collection qui paraient l'arrière de son bureau pour donner sa sentence à sa fille. Oscar, voyant la menace que son père voulait mettre à exécution, saisit rapidement une épée posée près de l'entrée du bureau.

OSCAR : si tel est votre souhait, père… mais sachez que je ne mourai pas sans me battre : voilà une chose que vous m'avez apprise !

Le duel entre le père et la fille serait décisif !

Le mariage de Monsieur et Madame Grandier eut lieu huit mois plus tard à Arras. André n'avait à présent plus aucune séquelle et Oscar brillait par sa beauté et sa joie de vivre.

Toutes les sœurs d'Oscar et leur famille étaient présentes. Grand-mère pleurait comme une madeleine sur l'épaule de Rosalie qui, accompagnée de Bernard et de leur fils, avaient été invités à être les témoins de cette union.

Un peu plus en retrait, un couple observait les jeunes mariés. « Ne sont ils pas magnifiques ? » demanda Madame de Jarjayes à son époux.

Oscar et André Grandier vécurent heureux et …

****

****

****

**_FIN_**

Tous les personnages de Lady Oscar appartiennent à Riyoko IKEDA

Note de l'auteur : merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a permis de passer un agréable moment. Merci de tous vos commentaires et de tous vos encouragements. Myminette (été 2005)


End file.
